Blood on Heaven's Door
by AryxCuratrix
Summary: Harry Potter was never born, but Dani Potter was. Tom Riddle never attacked the Potters. In fact, he was born in 1980. However, Grindelwald did. With these two thrown in the game, the Wizarding World could only watch and cheer as they slowly turn the tables and change the rules of the game. Slow fem!HP/TR HP/TR (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue

**Oh, she's starting up another story, again? Well, whoops. I'll try to continue this story, but I hope I do not leave this one just for dust to collect on it. The fem!Harry here is different than the canon Harry, the personality, I mean. And the skills, too. Hoping you don't get too angry... and no, I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was hot.

Dani was adaptable, really. But it wasn't just hot, it was blazing hot. Sweat poured down from her face in buckets and her shirt was soaked with it. Her hands were slippery and some hair strands had escaped her ponytail. Her head, face and arms were gleaming with the perspiration on her skin. Her lips were dry and chapped, her pants folded to make it look like baggy khaki pants because it was too bloody hot.

Dani Lily Potter was tending to the flowers in this condition. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain from the sunburns and the strain from the wounds the Dursleys inflicted on her. She focused on her work, because her aunt had said that was the last outdoor chore for the day and she wanted to be inside. Dani didn't put it past them to add another chore to the list, though, but she could sneak in and lock herself in her room before they come for her. Her trainers were filled with mud, so it'll take a bit longer to get inside. It'll probably blow everything, and Dani scolded herself for not thinking to keep her shoes clean. Sighing in resignation, she fixed up the flowers that "Petunia herself" had "planted". Yeah, more like bought them for the extra misery of my niece.

Dani wiped some sweat off her brow and watered the soil. Satisfied, she hurriedly cleaned her trainers with the rag beside her and darted to the door as noiselessly as possible. Practically throwing herself in, Dani tugged on her emerald green, "ten sizes to big" long-sleeved shirt and sighed with relief as the cold air from the air conditioner cooled her. She lightly crossed the hallway and located her cupboard door, opened it quietly and shut it without a noise. Draping herself all over her blankets which covered most of the floor, she cursed, making sure they were muffled by the hard pillow.

Good thing there are no beatings today, Dani thought dryly. Ruffling her hair, she sat up to look at the injuries the beating yesterday caused. Poking a rather mean-looking bruise, she winced as pain immediately shot from her wrist to her whole arm. She hissed a bit in agony, but she managed to cover up the rest.

Actually, she was having a bit of trouble breathing. It came out fast and a bit too loud... almost like panting. Her chest area was in pain, probably because of a few fractured and/or broken ribs. Her arms and legs were probably filled with multiple wounds and bruises, and maybe her stomach had the same condition. She winced.

Actually, wait no, she thought. Definitely the same condition.

Moving up to face a random spider, she stared at it silently, pondering on the things that had brought her here, at the Dursleys, being beaten to a pulp almost daily and always put down. Oh no, she deserved it, she knew. She was a Freak after all, but she was stuck on wondering how did she end up in her personal hell.

Immediately after her mental whining, her stomach grumbled. Dani once again groaned, and she threw her pillow to who-knows-what direction. She hadn't eaten in two days, and if she was going to starve to death here in her hellhole, she'd break the window of Dudley's second bedroom and jump out first.

Actually, wait, the plan had its merit. The two effects would both lead to something she had been yearning for as far as she can remember: freedom. Either freedom from the Dursleys, or freedom from life. That was a last resort, though, Dani decided. That move was the lowest of the low, only if she hit rock bottom would she even consider that. No, that thought had to be locked away tight where no one can trigger it. She couldn't just run out the door because whenever she tried, she would run around for hours, but always sees the brass number four on the Dursleys' door shining brightly. When that first happened, her jaw had gone slack, the backpack she carried with her dumped on the floor. She had tried again, this time just running straight north. She felt slight fear when she saw the house again. She knew just how big the world is, but she knew something was intervening with her plan.

But moving on.

She was actually thankful she was only eleven, but she would gladly turn eighteen so she could leave this dump. Puberty hadn't hit her yet, and outside Privet Drive where they thought she was some sort of abomination or juvenile wretch, she could still play the innocent part very well. If she was eighteen, it's possible, but harder to achieve. She had to enjoy life a little bit more as a child; age certainly did things to people's perspective.

You see, the reason why she was known as the most unworthy to live in the too normal-bordering on abnormal, actually- was because she could do things that no one else can. She can make things suspend themselves in the air and follow her hand. She can talk to snakes and she can disappear from once place and appear in another. She can make her hair grow longer when her aunt forced her to cut it.

Those were just a few things in what she can do. The list goes on and on, but she need not specify.

Dani sighed. Drabbling away in her mind won't do anything, so she just lay back down and closed her eyes, dreading the day she would be attending Stonewall with Dudley.


	2. My Pain, My Outlet

Dani writes.

Dani writes about the things that could've gone better, writes them as her eidetic memory aids her into fabricating the events into her own liking. Dani carefully makes the foundations of her stories, letting them grow as her mind takes her to adventures and happy lives. Her pen whisks her away, giving her power in her own little world. Dani didn't tell a single soul about her hidden skill, for she feared they would laught at her. It was her sanctuary when she writes to escape her life.

Dani draws.

She draws illustrations to go with her stories, letting her lose herself as she draws things no one else ever thought of. She drew angels and devils fighting tooth and nail over a single ball of grey light, using words to accompany it. She writes poems to go with her masterpieces, like the hourglass on the table and a broken wine glass shattered on the cold, stone floor.

Dani has many different skills. She loves woodwork, but she doesn't have any wood with her to polish or even craft anything. She flunks crocheting and knitting, though, but she was okay in sewing. She can dance with a burning passion, following the beat in PE class. She loves ball games and dominates the entire team. She can defend herself with swift kicks and punches.

She was never really good at making jewelry or clothes or whatever. She found them pointless. She focused on her ever growing charisma skills and her portable outlets: drawing and writing. She could do them in the cupboard, which made the cupboard a safe place to camp out in. Dani actually looked forward in staying locked up in there.

Dani didn't know, but there was a boy out there that held the same skills, the same power, the same everything she had if it didn't come to physical appearance and gender.

**LINE**

"GIRL!" a screeching woman yelled. Dani jumped, and her eyes flitted all over, as if she expected an enemy to wake her and not her _dear_ Aunt. Sighing irritably when she realized it was just one of her family members, she threw the thin, ragged covers off of her and opened the cupboard door. Pleased to see no horsey faces, she crawled out and stood up. She headed to the kitchens and started making some breakfast for her relatives.

They weren't exactly the ideal family inside the comfort of their homes, but they looked like it once they stepped out. If you hadn't took the hint yet, the Dursleys weren't exactly the best people to leave a child with. They'll spoil theirs rotten and leave the other baby to _die _in that blasted cupboard. The only reason why the Dursleys let him live was because of that stupid letter her eidetic memory had caught.

They had beaten her daily, and she shuddered to think of what else they could've done if she didn't go to school. She went to school black and blue inside her rags but looking healthy outside. If she didn't go to school, then they would hit her face more actively, and she loved her face _not _deformed, thank you very much. She kind of wondered how the teachers hadn't realized, but it was totally possible that they were just all incompetent fools that didn't deserve the teaching position in the first place. I mean, really. They should've noticed by now.

She was so lost in her thought that the bacon almost burned in her skillet. She yelped as she sacrificed her hand to save it, and she nursed her now singed fingers. They were throbbing, but Dani ignored the pain, focused entirely on trying not to cry out whenever her left (wounded) hand would touch something. She served the bacon and eggs with her right, uninjured hand. Looking at the Dursleys, she took the opportunity to observe them.

Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper, turning the pages rather leisurely as he scanned the headlines. He was as fat as they could go, with his brown mustache covered in bacon bits as he ate. Dudley, his cousin, covered a chair, but half of his rump was falling off. He was happily shoveling a bunch of eggs in his mouth, and the only who seemed to have manners was her stickman aunt. She ate the egg and two strips of bacon delicately. Making sure no one was looking, she scurried out, smirking as she slipped a handful of bacon in her pocket. Scampering towards her cupboard, she paused as she saw a bunch of letters beside the door. Dani smirked; it would be nice to know if anyone would be trying to... contact the Dursleys. Picking up the envelopes, she sorted through them... then openly gaped.

She had found a letter from Uncle Vernon's sister, Aunt Marge. Technically, they weren't related, she was just forced to call her so. Another was from the local library, reminding Petunia that she had several days before she would have to return the book she had borrowed. A few others were bills, bills, bills, and Dani noticed at once the electricity bill was higher than the rest. Dani sneered at that. It was obviously because of Dudley's new interest in gadgets, and he had gotten plenty last year on his birthday. Wait a minute... was it _exactly _last year...? Dani smacked her forehead. Of all the things she had forgotten with her very nice memory on her side it was _Dudley's Birthday. _Hmph. The truck is probably delivering the gifts and dumping them in the backyard. She shuddered at the thought of there being a little mountain of presents.

But, she was getting sidetracked. Looking over the thick wad of envelops in her hand, she pulled out a creamy, yellowish envelope and looked at it curiously. She had never seen this type of material before; it was intriguing. Carefully turning it over, she gasped as her eyes were met with emerald green ink.

_Ms. D. Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_Surrey_

Dani looked at the envelop disbelievingly. What the _hell? _Who sent her this letter, and how did he or she know about her blasted cupboard? Dani growled. Surely this is one of Dudley's pranks, Dani thought, scoffing mentally. But... he surely does not have the patience to do this. Maybe if I just take a fleeting look inside...

Dani unsealed the envelope and fished out a letter written in elegant cursive, and in the same material the envelope had been written in. She skimmed the letter, paused in confusion, and actually read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Deputy Headmistress

Dani's jaw momentarily dropped. Then, with a snap, her poker face had began to show. But inside, her mind was whirling. Did Dudley pay an adult to do this? That sick son of a-

"GIRL!" yelled her _loving _and _understanding _uncle. "GET THE MAIL!"

Took them long enough.

**LINE**

The next morning, Dani was up and about, flipping pancakes per usual. Dani wasted no time in putting them on a table and making a mad dash to the door to weed the garden, just to escape her relatives. She hurriedly rushed out the door... but not before slipping on something flat.

"Oof!" Danni shook her head, not even crying out when her wounds activated once more. Seriously... what the bloody hell _was _that? Rubbing her forearm, she groaned as she saw _two more _of those cursed letters. Sighing, she carefully stashed them in her pocket. If this was a trick from Dudley, this would be good blackmail material. Dani's aunt and uncle _hate _fiction or anything freakish, especially magical tales, so this could land him in a _bit _of trouble if Dani pulled the right strings.

Smirking, Dani turned around swiftly and opened her cupboard door, ready to draw and write this one out. Sitting on her mattress, she mulled over what she would draw and write about. Biting her lip, a smile was brought to her face when she pictured something. Seemingly getting a paper out of thin air, Dani started to draw with a pencil she had _also _seemingly got out of thin air. She started to draw a base of a book or notebook. The notebook was thin, but the writing in it was small. Erasing a chucnk in the middle, Dani drew a fang striking it in the middle, with black ink seeping out from the notebook. Coloring the drawing with some colored pencils Dudley had thrown away, Dani admired her work, before adding some words to it.

_Dark, inky hands hold me tonight, _

_The sun shall not for it is too bright. _

_My records and memories shall be eliminated, _

_But my legacy shall go on, unterminated. _

Yes, she gave the okay. It seemed good enough.

Millions of miles away, a boy named Tom Marvalo Riddle bit his lip, drawing a beautiful girl standing in front of a mirror. The girl's reflection was winking at her in the drawing. It was good, if not his best, Tom noted. Scrawling something at the top, Tom wrote:

_I hold an angel in my arms as the sun sets, _

_I embrace her tightly, her reprimanding me as I fret. _

_She is the Angel of Safety and Danger combined, _

_But I'm afraid clouds aren't silver lined._

Yes, he gave the okay. It seemed good enough.

**LINE**

Tom Marvalo Riddle was a frightening young man in the orphanage. Everybody feared him there, for he was caught several times doing something to protect himself. He had learned at an early age to never trust anyone, only himself, and it had been good since he could've been killed by any of these thug kids.

"Hey, Riddle!" Then there was him: the only guy who every dared approach him... he was _really _stupid. In fact, his face was set so it looked as if he was cursed to become permanently confused. He was unattractive and incompetent, so Tom didn't really pay any attention to him. Anyone with a quarter of a brain or more should know that his hand was itching to strike him on the face. Apparently Kennith Georgia didn't even have any brains left.

"What is it that you want?" snapped Tom, foot tapping impatiently on the wooden floor, trying to control himself. He had just been reading rather peacefully, and would very much like it if next time he was _not disturbed. _

"Me and my friends-" Tom snorted at that. Georgia didn't know correct grammar if it danced naked in front of his face. "- want you to come play with us!"

He said nothing more, so Tom raised a perfect eyebrow. "...and?" he drawled. Georgia's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"We want you to come play, of course!" he said matter-of-factly. "Come on!" he continued, harshly grabbing Tom's wrist and dragging him.

"No, Georgia!" Tom gritted his teeth, managing to spit out his words menacingly while doing so. "I will _not _play with you!"

Georgia stopped, and while he did that Tom broke free of his Georgia's grip. Georgia turned around and glared at the shorter and younger boy.

_"What _did you _say?" _he hissed, trying to imitate Tom's glare.

"I _said _I do _not_ want to play with you, you incompetent buffoon!"

_WHAM!_

Loud gasps echoed as Georgia punched Tom in the face, sending him banging towards the wall. He must admit, Georgia was just as strong just as his stupidity went... and that went a _lot. _He wiped the blood on his face and snarled at the moron.

"What did you say, Riddle?" Georgia taunted. "Wanna cry out for your dead mummy?"

Tom growled. "Do not insult her, you idiot, unless-"

"Unless what?" Georgia interrupted, showing his true bully colors. "Unless you kick me in the legs?" Georgia howled with laughter, but the crowd he had gathered was just watching wide-eyed. "I'm three years older than you," Georgia dropped to his knee to see each other face to face as Tom tried to stand up. "What can you do?"

Tom snapped. He hissed at the boy in Snake, watching sadistically as the boy's face morphed from satisfied to confusion to horror to fear.

**"I can do anything I want you sick little bully!" **yelled Tom. **"I can make you whimper at my feet, however, I would not waste my façade on something as worthless as you!" **

Georgia ran screaming from the scene as Tom's eyes dilated rather cruelly. Tom sneered in disgust. Reluctantly slipping away from prying eyes, he silently thanked his lucky stars his dorm was right beside him. He was in for it tonight, but it was worth the next few hours as he relishes in his victory.

**LINE**

"GIRL!" Uncle Vernon screamed for Dani. Dani scrambled towards him, while mentally sneering at self-disgust.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" she said sweetly while picturing him twitching in his own pool of blood.

"WHY ISN'T THIS PLACE SPOTLESS? THERE IS DUST COLLECTING OVER THERE IN THE CABINET, AND YOU LITTLE FREAK DID NOT _CARE _TO CLEAN THAT PART?" Dani smelled alcohol. Lots of it. Ah, we have a drunkard.

She wouldn't admit it later on in life, but she was scared.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon." Dani muttered, trying to let her mind take over. "I forgot."

_"Forgot?" _Uncle Vernon said, his face growing from red to a hideous shade of purple. Dani's eye twitched as Vernon's pitch had gone lower and his voice had gone softer. "You should've died, _died _with your freakish parents!" Dani reacted before she saw the damn thing. Her arm caught the belt strap that was about to hit her back, and hit her shoulder midly instead. Wincing, Dani glared at the adult in front of her.

"What did you think you were going to do?" Dani whispered. Vernon screamed in rage and punched Dani in the face, sending her head banging on the cabinet, breaking it into a million pieces. Dani gasped in pain, and scrambled towards her cupboard. But, Vernon reached her fist, giving a swift kick.

"Think you're so cool, there, Freak?" Vernon spat in her face. Glaring, Dani retorted smartly,

"Well, if I were cool, I wouldn't be smoking hot, now would I?" Vernon gave something akin to a battle cry and bashed the poor girl on the arm. Dani hissed in pain as her glasses broke. Everything was all blurry.

"Tomorrow, you are in for it." Her _dear _uncle promised. She heard stomps, and before Dani knew it, she was crying, trying to remove the glass pieces on her back but failing.

**LINE**

"RIDDLE!"

Tom gritted his teeth, feeling as if he wanted to bash someone on the head. Preferably whoever had shouted in his annoying voice... Georgia.

"What now? It's been thirteen hours and you decided to _grace _me with your presence once more." Tom sneered, but Georgia smirked evilly. His two lackeys, Gheo Tricke and Yendeleigh Trinidad were beside him. They both were blondes, but one was brown-eyed, the Trinidad was blue-eyed. They have no mind, just muscle, which Tom did not have due to him being only eleven.

"Careful, little Tommy," Tricke said gruffly.

"Careful." Trinidad replied unhelpfully. Tom clucked his tongue.

"Whatever. You three go gallivant somewhere else, I was just about heading to my dorm." Tom gave a look of utmost loathing. Turning swiftly around, he was just about to open the door, when he was pinned to it. He didn't struggle, knowing it would be fruitless. He gazed at them unpassionately.

"Think you're so cool, Riddle? Newsflash, you aren't." Georgia mocked him, unknowingly imitating one of those girly girls. Tom despised them all. But he settled on for a sarcastic remark.

"Well, if I were cool, I wouldn't be smoking hot, now would I?" Tom bit back, unknowingly saying it the same time a girl far away did. He received a kick to the stomach. He vaguely heard a "Get him, boys!" coming from the ringleader, and then suddenly his body was attacked. His back must've been bleeding because they turned him around and started kicking and punching. They laughed evilly, and Tom barely even snarled before he was thrown back into the dorms. There, before he knew what the hell he was doing, he cried himself to sleep.

His dreams were filled with the visit from the old man Dumbledore. He still cannot believe he had accepted the position in his school just two days ago.

**LINE**

Tom writes.

Tom writes because he wants to escape reality, writing about how his life could've gone way better if his mother had lived. He writes about him ruling the world, writes about the girl he had drawn. He writes about the orphanage, and how he hated it. He writes about how he will soon be the most powerful being on earth. He writes that he has a confidante that will always be at his side. He writes to make his own little world.

Tom draws.

He draws illustrations to go with his writings. He draws kingdoms falling and the sun rising, the seas rolling. He draws ghosts and he draws open doors. He draws to feel the pencil guide him into paths he had never ventured in yet. Each new day, he draws because the time passes away more easily. He draws and writes because it is the only outlet he is allowed to have.

Tom strategizes. Tom loves playing chess and is very good in strategy and planning. He is not very good in Home Economics, but he is good in sports. Tom sometimes tinkers, but he prefers drawing and writing, because unlike his other skills, the thoughts of the big bad world always seemed to escape when he writes and draws.

**LINE**

_Kick farther... hold your head higher... right, left, south, left, forward... twist your body and graze your finger on the floor... whip your head and drag a leg and your arms forward then back... lean forward, then back, click your heels together and clap... Duck and slip on the floor, jump, then somersault... that seems about right._

Dani Potter shouted instructions to herself as she continued dancing on the streets. Her blue polo and black long-sleeved shirt underneath were probably not covered in sweat, but she swore her worn trainers felt wet. Dani feinted to the right then moved to the left, dipping her body low slowly, then jumping up when the beat went on. A splash coming from her feet alerted her to the water there, and suddenly her whole body was wet. Her glasses were foggy, but she didn't care. She went on.

She could use the water as a good effect. Waving for people to stand back, she twisted, making a nice whirlpool appear at her feet. The crowd oohed and ahhed at it, but the beat went on. She grazed the water with her left foot and kicked softly. Nodding as her hands did whatever they felt like, she pointed at some random people in the crowd then bashed her fists together. Psh. Whatever that meant. Using a soccer-ish slide used for stealing the ball, she did that and lunged at the opposite direction, doing the smile. Banging her knuckles on the road as the bass drum moved on, her legs did the work and she breakdanced in front of everyone, the asphalt digging into her hands. She apparently, did not care.

As soon as the dance was done, the tin can she had put a few meters away from her was filled to the brim with coins and bills.


	3. My Masks, My Facades

**I have changed the title from "Fallen Angel, Fallen Beauty" to "Blood on Heaven's Door". If you want the previous title instead, you could always PM me and I'll see how much like the new title and how much dislike them. Also, I am sorry to say that I am more of telling and not showing, but I want to get to Hogwarts quick so I can do a lot of things and finally get to _play _a bit. I'll try to make the third chapter more of showing then telling. No promises though. Hope you enjoy and have a good day! Thanks for taking your time to read!**

For the following two days, Dani had already collected her thoughts and had done her observations of the three other people in the house. Aunt Petunia looked like she was expecting something horrible to happen, but it had not happened. She jumped at every sound Dani had emitted to see if she was right, her eyes looked frantically around and she seemed to be tense. In short, she was paranoid. Vernon had gotten worse and the beatings started to get more painful and long-lasting. He looked more hostile as the days went by and he got more inconsiderate. Dudley was acting normally. That was strange, because if he _did _make the prank letters, he would've been stomping around the house thinking it didn't work. Of course, he was still a pain, always going Dani Hunting, a game where he and his gang would try to find where she is and start punching and kicking every part they could. He still didn't get any smaller, and he still sneered down at her. Whatever, she could tolerate these lowlifes until she finally solved the mystery of the letters.

What Dani didn't expect was the _mountain _of letters rushing in through the door. After that, Dani gave in and replied with an annoyed and curt "YES" at the back of a random envelope. Tossing it to the damn bird, she grumbled and began ripping open another random envelope to look at the other parchments that were inside. She did not dare check everything. Rolling her eyes at the instructions, she sighed, gathered the one foot amount of letters in her arms, and opened the door. Dumping them in the nearest bin, she wished the letters would gather up in flames and _burn. _It would be a lot easier.

Suddenly, a fire started in the bin. Dani yelped and jumped away from it, only for her eyes to widen in shock as it disappeared a moment later. Curiously looking over, she bit her lip as the envelopes turned to ashes, whilst the trash bin remained fine. Stepping over to it bravely, she touched the ashes. Yep, real ashes, Dani thought.

Now that Dani thought about it, this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Her teacher's wig had turned blue when she had angered her. Her hair had grown longer when Petunia forced it cut short. She had disappeared from the alley her cousin and his gang had taken her to and appeared on the roof of the school. Nobody managed to notice her even if they were in a very narrow street, sometimes.

Dani thought about the letter, and how it all made sense now. Dani nearly smacked herself in the forehead, recognition dawning on her face. This was the bloody reason why the Dursleys hated anything magic and called her Freak! She was magical, and there was a bunch of other wizards and witches out there. This was the reason she could do all sorts of things. This was the _bloody _reason why she had received the _bloody _letter.

Dani groaned and stomped to her cupboard. She had to examine the letter and find out more about the Wizarding World before September 1st. It was already July 30, and Dani had a busy month ahead of her.

For the next few hours before lunch, Dani planned her schedule for the morrow. It was Friday tomorrow, and Dudley was going to visit his friends, Aunt Petunia was going out for a few hours for the usual Friday girl day and they usually left her to her own devices. Vernon was obvoiusly going to work. Dani was going to take full advantage of that. Petunia preferred if she would cook the breakfast when Dudley goes out all day, so she could be at the library by six in the morning, which was their opening time. She stole a few maps from Uncle Vernon's desk and quickly located the Leaky Cauldron, which wasn't that far from Privet Drive, actually. It would be a ten minute drive, if no traffic will occur, so Dani had plenty of time before then. She would leave for Leaky Cauldron at around nine or eight, which will give her plenty of time before seven o' clock falls. She needed to buy a few books on how things work in the Wizarding world, her textbooks and more. Maybe she could use the local computers for researching more into psychology. She could borrow some books; she had always been interested in the human mind. Gathering up her thoughts and writing them down bullet style, she finished signing and went off to prepare lunch. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

She fingered her father's satchel in her hand. A smile appeared on her face, but it vanished when the voice of a banshee screamed at her once more. Thank the bloody heavens that Vernon chose to have work during summer vacation. Otherwise, she was certain that she wouldn't be hearing just one voice.

**LINE**

The next morning, Dani woke up bright and early. Looking around in her dark cupboard, she groped for the switch and found it, clicking on it to allow a dim yellow light to go on. Locating the cupboard door, Dani pushed and closed the lights behind her. Crawling out, she sighed and went off to find a bathroom to shower.

As soon as she was done showering and changing, Dani prepared a sandwich and gobbled it up, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Hurriedly grabbing her satchel and slinging it over her shoulder, she silently opened and closed the door. Grinning, she hopped down two steps and ran to the local library. She had realized a few weeks ago that the curse of always arriving at the Dursleys' doorstep only happened when she had the intention of leaving or if she changed her mind. Dani had _every _intention of coming back, so whatever curse had befallen upon her wouldn't work for the meantime.

As soon as she saw the wooden doors of the rather large library, she opened it and then silently closed it. The librarian smiled at her and Dani nodded, her lips curling slightly upwards. The librarian knew her from her face, but had respected her privacy as well as she only greeted Dani. She probably too, has secrets, Dani guessed.

She had two hours before she needed to head to the little pub, so she started up on reading about any non-fiction or historical myths about magic. She had gotten a rather small pile of books and flipped to the table of contents. She was quite surprised when the only things that were talked about were how in medieval times, a strange woman recorded every witch or wizard burning she had witnessed face-to-face. The authors, of course, had been quick to correct the woman, and had started on ranting about World War I. She scrounged every book, but the only thing she found were books on magicians' secrets and commonly used tricks.

Sighing, she wondered. These here books written by historians, so they would only write those with concrete. She pondered on the thought, until a light bulb practically lighted itself on her head. What if she took a different approach to the subject? Dani perked up in her seat. What if the non-magical had classified anything magic related, _supernatural_? It was a totally plausible idea, and it would make much more sense than history writers actually sticking to one subject when explaining the medieval times. No... this, Dani simply _had _to look into.

Dani sprang out of her seat without thinking twice and looked for articles on the topic. She sat on one of the carpets and started rifling through the articles when she found the appropriate section. She carefully examined the newspapers, and she managed to get a handful of facts done the last three years in Britain. A nine year old jumped out of a ten story building, yet leaving unscathed. When she tracked done the articles related to it, she found out that she, the nine year old girl, had resided in a non-magical science lab for a little over thirty-six weeks. Some articles bashed the scientist, spitting out that the girl had been tortured, opened and... other, gruesome things. Dani dropped the newspaper in disgust.

A five year old was able to summon a jar of cookies straight into his hand. He was hailed by his village, but he mysteriously disappeared at the age of eleven. No other news articles showed up about him, so she let the matter drop. His name, apparently, was Seamus Finnigan.

A boy living in an orphanage was spotted near the cave's entrance with a group of other boys. Apparently, he got out first, looking scared and lost, although this journalist claimed he saw a spark in the boy's eyes. His name was Tom Riddle. The other boys had thrown themselves out of the cave, eyes wild and wounds spread all over their bodies. There was no evidence, and Tom Riddle had gotten off with not so much as a slap on the wrist and the rest of the boys refused to tell what exactly happened. Their only lead was Tom Riddle, and the officers were so annoyed that they had been summoned at eight in the morning they accepted it. Looking at the picture, Dani sneered. Yeah, if the cool and collected boy leaning on the cave's outline was Riddle, he was a good actor, then.

That was all she managed to find before she had to scuttle along to hail a cab. She wasn't particularly worried about the Dursleys, so she set off immediately to the Leaky Cauldron.

**LINE**

Paying the cab driver a good portion of the money she had nicked and stuffed in her satchel, Dani exited the cab and shut the door. Dani looked around and spotted the Leaky Cauldron right beside her favorite bookshop in all of London. Dani approached the pub and wondered for a moment. What exactly _was _the portal? Was it just a big oval colored purple that wizards and witches go through? Was it an item that will throw them back miles and miles away to Diagon Alley? Or was the pub _itself _Diagon Alley?

When Dani finally opened the door, she was kind of disappointed when the smell of breakfast and juice hit her immediately. Glancing around, she saw wizards and witches alike on tables, eating, drinking or chatting. The bartender was wiping some glasses behind a counter, and the voices were very loud. As far as she knew, this was only a regular pub. Muttering, she slipped discreetly to the bartender and put up her innocent, childish mask and shyly ducked her head. She readied herself to make the damn speech again.

"S-s-sir?" Dani stuttered. The bartender, which was an old but healthy looking blue-eyed man, glanced at her then smiled.

"Ah, muggleborn, I s'pose? Going to Hogwarts, dear?" Dani wanted to scowl at the last word, but she let her body reluctantly relax.

"Yes! Um, I was wondering if you knew where Diagon Alley is?" Dani shyly tucked a stray hair strand from her hair behind her ear, shifting her foot, and looking down timidly. The bartender grinned broadly.

"Right th's way! The name's Tom, by the way." Tom said, leading the way to the back door of the pub Dani didn't notice before. Tom swung the door open, let Dani come in and shut the door, and Dani was once again confused and disappointed when all she saw was grey brick wall. Tom looked at her knowingly.

"All ya need to do is to tap the bricks cor'ectly, and you'll be headin' to Diagon Alley! Now, pay attention to the se'uence." Tom tapped some bricks while muttering, "Two down, three across!" again and again. To Dani's utter amazement and shock, the brick walls sprang apart from each other and pulled back making way for Dani and Tom.

"Off ya go now!" Tom waved her off and went back to his counter, wiping some _other _glass. Dani was too transfixed at the buildings, staring shamelessly as the magical world was introduced to her with ease. She breathed in deeply, relishing in the feeling of finally being free. She had always wanted a home, to belong, at least. She had the chance now. She mentally made the promise to fit in inside her mind.

The streets were cobbled, and witches and wizards treaded on it, going to different shops while they talked to their partners. A lot of teenagers and children were around, obviously because September 1st was looming. The shops were colorful and bright, matching the light robes of the wizards and witches as they milled around. The bevy of girls giggling and trying clothes at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _was a huge group that wasn't really hard to miss. There several crushes of shoppers either casually strolling around, looking at items suspiciously, or running around, seemingly in panic. _Eeloyps' Owl Emporium _had several animalistic hoots coming from there, and only a few customers were there. Dani was sure more would come there, given a good amount of time. The apothecary smelled of herbs and smoke, although different scents still lingered in the air as Dani passed by. The money from her dance she hoped will be converted in a bank somewhere. The bank must've slipped from her mind (obviously), because she gaped a every shop she saw. She was rather excited when she saw _Flourish and Blotts, _a bookstore by the looks of it. There were books displayed in one of the store's windows. She passed by that, remembering the name.

She had found a store called _Quality Quidditch Supplies _which held... brooms. What the hell was Quidditch? Dani thought. Maybe it was Wizarding slang for cleaning. Dani dismissed the thought, because children and teenagers stared at the brooms, excitedly whispering their thoughts on it. That is _not _normal behavior. Even a few parents were openly gawking in awe at it. She would have to look into it later. There was an ice cream stand, though, but she had only remembered _Fortesque _because she just glanced at it. Well, nothing she could do now. She was totally losing herself by the minute.

Sighing, then putting up an air of childish happiness, she raced to a large golden building, which screamed "We have money, come enter our arrogant abode!" Other than that, she clearly saw _Gringotts Bank _written in cursive at the very top of the building. She clutched the money she had in her pocket, then steadily made her way into the bank. She needed to transfer her non-magical currency into magical currency. She saw some sort of short creature at the doorway, holding a spear menacingly. Unsure of what to do, she bowed, earning a surprised look from the goblin, and entered the bank.

She was greeted with blinding gold and white as she stepped inside. Wizards and witches flitted about, and either smooth conversation or angry yells echoed around the hall. Actually, those were only the voices. A lot of quills were scratching on some parchment and the occasional sound of metal hitting wood was heard, but Dani also heard some gold coins spill on wood or marble. The hall was impressive, if you actually took the time to look.

The floors were marble, explaining why gold was clattering on the floor so suddenly. Pillars either made out of the same smooth marble or gold (they were two gold on the front, the rest of them were marble) steadied the roof and several beautiful paintings clashed with the white walls. The mahogany desks were neat and clean, and the temperature was cool. It was pretty much impressive even for a prestigious and possibly worldwide bank.

Approaching another one of those creatures which looked a cross between a goblin and an elf, Dani bowed low, wanting to stay in safe waters. The goblin-elf looked surprised, but managed to compose itself/herself/himself. Its/Her/His eyes glanced at her scar.

"Welcome, Lady Potter. My name is Ragnok, how may I help you?" Ragnok said with a deep face. Hmm, a him then.

Dani blinked. "I would like to exchange some non-magical pounds to magical currency, sir." Dani said courteously, ignoring the fact the goblin-elf knew her name and called her a "lady".

"Ah, that is of no inconvenience!" Ragnok exclaimed. "However, we must do an identification test, for all lords and ladies must have one. We goblins know each lady or lord, so we have no trouble identifying them." Ragnok added after an afterthought.

Goblins. Okay, not a goblin-elf, then.

"Thank you, Ragnok." Dani bowed once more, then followed the goblin towards a mahogany door. The goblin opened the door for her, and she stepped inside a little nervous. Ragnok went to his desk and sat on his chair with grace a girl would kill for.

"Now, Lady Potter. Three drops of blood on this sheet of parchment will do. The vaults you own and your status in the Wizarding World will be revealed soon enough." Ragnok explained easily. Sliding a knife on the table for her to catch. Dani calmly pressed the knife to her finger, making an average cut, and let the blood drop to the parchment. Ripping a part of the frail rag she wore, Dani bandaged her finger using it. The goblin raised his eyebrow, but did not comment.

Suddenly, the parchment glowed bright gold. Dani swore she saw black ink forming by itself. The glow stopped thirty seconds later, and in fine script words were written.

_Name: Dani Jay Potter_

_Birthday: July 31, 1980_

_Consort: None _

_Children: None_

_Lady Slytherin_

_Lady Potter_

_Slytherin's Champion (Female) _

_Lady Black_

_Lady Gryffindor _

_Potter Family Vault_

_Slytherin Family Vault_

_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_Ravenclaw Library_

_Trust Vault_

_Black Family Vault_

_Sirius Black's Vault_

_Galleons in Total (minus Trust Vault): 9,336,987,999, 087 galleons 1977 sickles and 13 knuts_

_24 Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Cottage_

_Potter Villas_

_12 Grimauld Place_

_Black Villas_

_Slytherin's Chambers_

_Ravenclaw's Abode_

Dani's jaw almost dropped, but she held on. She had just realized she had adopted the air of a haughty Lady when she stepped inside Gringotts, she didn't want to lose it now.

"Well, that was... _enlightening._" Dani said softly. She had money, and a lot of estates, no less! If she pulled the right strings, by next year, she wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore! She could go to the school library and turn the place upside down for the necessary books to achieve this, make her status known and bingo! We've got ourselves a winner. She had to plan carefully, though, and might need several fall backs. Dani blinked. She had accidentally tuned out Ragnok.

"-keys to all your estates and vaults." Ragnok said, handing her a ring of keys with labels on them. "Good day, Lady Potter." he greeted, bowing low.

"Good day to you too, Ragnok." Dani mimicked. "Could I please make a withdrawal in my... trust vault? Before I go?"

Ragnok smiled. "Right away, Lady Potter. The total of your trust vaults is one million galleons, okay? Would you want me instead to fetch a Pouch for you?"

"Pouch?" Dani questioned.

"Yes, a Pouch. A Pouch with a capital _P _is used for withdrawals, but you don't necessarily have to come here. You just have to reach deep in the pouch and you pull out a bunch of coins, simple as that. It doesn't cost anything, because your parents had already bought them." Ragnok explained.

"Alright, I'll get a Pouch instead." Dani agreed.

**LINE**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not having a good day. In fact, he was having a very horrible one. The instruments he had used to alert him if anything went wrong at the Dursleys were going haywire. They were spinning out of control. That could either mean three things: one, they moved out, two Dani died or three: Dani considered some place _else _home. No... no, no, no! All his plans were falling apart right before his very eyes.

Springing to his feet, Albus banged the doors to his office open. He then saw only one envelope with Potter's magical signature spilling from the big thin "YES" written on it. Albus cursed. He should've went to Gringotts earlier and warn the goblins of Potter and bribe them. There's a small chance the Potter brat knows everything about her fortune and her estates. The chance was slim, although Albus wasn't ready to relax because of it. He screamed in his rage.

**LINE**

Dani looked around Diagon Alley with a bored expression on her face. She had bought everything she needed, except her bloody wand. She had even finished buying the extra books in Flourish and Blotts, and that was saying something. She gazed at every shop, trying to find the correct one for her wand.

Finally, _finally _after five minutes of searching fruitlessly, Dani finally noticed a small wooden shop with a sign that read: _Ollivander's Wands. _Dani ignored the date underneath and headed towards the shop. Opening the door, she winced as the soft chimes of a bell rang through the air. Stepping inside, she closed the door, and almost jumped when she heard a deep, rich voice.

"Welcome, Ms. Potter. I had expected you to come sooner, but I guess it is not against the law for you to come earlier." Dani twisted just for her emerald eyes to meet wise grey and almost jumped back in shock.

"Yes." Dani whispered, although it was audible. She felt as if no mask could work with this person, so she let it all fall. She was tired and stressed. She will have to explain everything to her relatives, now. Uncle Vernon would probably beat her senseless. "I assume you are Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander gave a small smile. "Why, yes I am."

The bells chimed once more as the door was opened.


	4. My Drawings, My Life

Tom Marvalo Riddle was done with his shopping. Well, that was kind of a lie. He had visited every shop that held school supplies, yes, but he had not finished his shopping. There was something else he needed to do: get his wand.

Tom knew he was different. He was magical, yes, he knew that. He didn't show it, but it was relieved there were others like him, others that would welcome him into the whole new world he was shoved into. He need not panic, he knew he was different from the start. He could make things move without touching them, talk to snakes, even. He could disappear in one place and appear in another. He had defied the laws of physics and science a lot of times, sometimes at the same moment. He could make people do his bidding if he wished.

All he needed now was that single piece of wood. That thing the magicals call a "wand". While Tom waited for the cashier to give him his new things, Tom would read the book about wands he had bought. Wandlore was a very complicated branch of magic, and some would say only the delusional would ever succeed in such a career. Wandmaking made a lot, because people would need new wands if their magic backfired, or if they are starting school. The wands are essential tools the everyday wizard or witch would need.

The book clearly stated unless accidental magic, it would take a Lord of Magic to do wandless magic at will. Accidental magic is basically wandless magic during situations that would need their magic to save them. If they are in danger, or if they feel fear, their magic will come to save them because their magic is keyed into "survive" mode. The closest thing people had ever seen to wandless magic was Merlin who got a random stick then started firing spells left and right. Tom wondered if his situation fit into the category. He felt fear, yes, and he thinks he needs magic to survive. Tom pondered on the thought, but irritably, came up answerless.

The cores of both the wand and the wizard should be compatible, and that is why in some cases it takes hours to get a wand, because only a few cores and wood are good with your core. There has been instances of twins or siblings to have the same core or wood or length, but never all three or even two. Only one wand was ever duplicated, and those two wands had long since been missing.

So, Tom Marvalo Riddle stood outside the shop, taking a deep breath. This was the moment where he will finally be able to savor the feeling of magic thrumming in him. Excitement pumped through his body, and once again inhaling, he pushed open the door.

His entrance was nothing like he expected it to be.

It felt as if his entrance was the knife that cut through the thick butter of tension in the room. Tom, confused, with impassive look set on face, looked around slowly, searching for the source of the awkwardness that was in the room. His eyes met emerald green.

Tom swore he stopped breathing.

The girl looked around nine or eight, with a small structure and petite figure. Tom was sure she was eleven, though, because why would she be here if she was younger? She had waist-length raven black hair and shocking emerald green eyes, which could charm and mesmerize anyone. Her features were sharp, telling anyone not to mess with her. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail, pronouncing her features more sharply. Wisps of hair flowed on her face, but it only made her look like some kind of dark angel. Perfect eyebrows were raised when her eyes fell on his dark orbs, and Tom suddenly found himself frozen in place. Tom was dimly aware of bells chiming behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle! Welcome to my shop." Ollivander, Tom assumed his name was, suddenly appeared out of the blue, which almost made Tom jump. Almost. From the less than composed look on the girl's face, she had suffered far longer than he had. "I assume the both of you would want some wands?"

The two eleven year olds nodded reluctantly, as if afraid what would happen next after their decision to. Suddenly, measuring tapes zoomed from the shelves and began measuring them... without the help of Ollivander. "Good!" Ollivander clapped his hands. "Here," he brought out two wands. "Once you are done, testing the wand to see if it is compatible with your core, you may switch wands. For you, Riddle, thirteen and a half long, dragon heartstring and maple, for you, dear, eleven and a half inches, holly, phoenix feather core." Riddle, slightly annoyed that Ollivander hadn't uttered the girl's name, took the wand.

That was a mistake.

All the glass in the room shattered, making a loud _TSING! _sound as they all broke in sync. To his right, he could see the girl wincing as her wand also rejected her. Her hoodie fluttered and at once, her entire body was suddenly soaked in water. Tom, for a moment, was sure he had an amused glint in his eyes. The girl sputtered, and looked accusingly at the wand. Glaring at it, she tossed it to Tom who caught it with ease. He passed the thirteen and half inches wand to her and this time, _he _was soaked in water, while nothing happened to the girl. Tom wanted to slap that smile off of Ollivander's aged face.

"Well, it seems both wands had rejected you, let's try these."

It had been two hours since he stepped inside the shop, and he was growing restless. Wand after wand was swished then something had been broken, a chair was set on fire once. Finally, the girl blurted out, "May I have a custom wand for me, please?"

Ollivander peered at her. "Of course, dear. And, you, Mr. Riddle, would you like one too? This is taking incredibly long."

"How much does it cost?" Tom asked smoothly.

"Thirty-six galleons a wand."

Tom's eye twitched, but he knew only the girl had seen it. The old coot had only given him seventeen for a wand. The girl, seeing his distress, saved him. "Riddle is a distant cousin of mine; we're sharing our money. He bought us our books while he bought our robes, and I managed to get here first. Here," The girl dumped seventy-two galleons, which was a _lot, _on Ollivander's hands. He gaped at the sheer amount of gold.

If Tom lacked in his training for expressions just by _one second, _he was sure he would've been like Ollivander, except gaping at the girl. The girl merely raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to come in to the backroom where Ollivander rushed in.

"What the hell?" hissed Tom. The girl's eyes twinkled.

"What? You want to stay here for six hours? Or do you want to get this over with?" The girl's voice, Tom noticed, was as pleasant as the sound of the waves at the sea bashing the rocks lightly. Tom curtly nodded and followed the girl, getting more confused by the second. The girl had not given any answers to his questions, Tom knew. Still, he resisted the urge to ask stuff because he was already getting his wand for free.

"Now, both of you, run your hands through the wood first. You'll know the wood once you skim your hands on it." Ollivander instructed. They did as they were told, and both their hands stopped at some sort of... well, wood. Something triggered in Tom as a feeling of completion washed over him.

"Ah, fans of Elder, eh? Not to worry, Elder is a strong wood, inflexible, yes, but good for most magic. Please now run your hands through the cores." Ollivander beamed.

Tom and the girl's hand skimmed over the cores, some really gruesome looking cores, actually. There were hearts out in the open, as in, _animal _hearts, there was even a lock of hair and a leaf! Both he and the girl hadn't found their cores yet, and began to walk to reach the end of the table. Tom almost gave up hope as the seconds ticked by, but both their hands stopped again as they found their core.

Their hands were pointing at the same glass shard. It was beautiful, Tom admitted. Its edges weren't exactly the smoothest things around, but it gave the shard a rough beauty to it. It gleamed innocently, and Tom had to resist the urge to grab it.

Ollivander's eyes widened, though Tom paid him no mind. "Well, er, I, uhm..." he paused, looking defeated. "I'll make your wands. However, your wands will take at least three hours to make. For now, you two can go somewhere." Ollivander stumbled and headed to his workshop (the door was labeled) and did his thing, which left Tom and the girl to face each other. The girl had to look up to Tom who was like a giant compared to her, and she tilted her head right as if to tell him to talk outside. Tom nodded, and he set off, aware of the girl trailing at the back of him.

Once Tom and the girl left the shop, Tom spun around to face her.

"First of all, why the hell would you waste your money on my wand?" Tom demanded. "Second, what the hell is your name?"

The girl once again raised her eyebrow. "I thought you would appreciate it." she said casually, ignoring the second question. Appreciate? What the hell...?

Suddenly, it dawned on him why she would buy the wand. His face that was morphed into a confused one, slowly went back to its poker face state. "You want an ally."

The girl shrugged. "The name's Potter, Riddle." Potter said, finally acknowledging the second question. Tom sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Since I'm apparently broke, I guess the only chance I have now is you."

"Hmm, not exactly. You're not really broke, but you got a handful of galleons in your pocket. I heard the jingle," she added for explanation. "But yeah, it would be best if I had at least one acquaintance as I go into unfamiliar ground."

Tom nodded; it all made sense to him. He would also like it if he knows at least one face. "Shall we head to the bookshop?"

Bright emerald eyes gleamed. "Oh, be my guest."

**LINE**

Dani wondered if she was insane or not. She probably was leaning towards the insane one, but she was actually enjoying Riddle's company. She didn't really enjoy another's presence, which was obviously the result of the treatment at the Dursleys, but Riddle was an exception. He was cunning, intelligent and obviously was going to be a powerful wizard. She and Riddle had engaged themselves in intelligent conversations, and they both knew what to say to please the other. It wasn't really that hard; they seemed similar. Dani was also wondering if the meeting between them was part of Fate's plans.

Dani had bought Riddle and her some books: _Leglimency and Occlumency: A Beginner's Guide, Magical Cores and Foundations, Magical Creatures 1001, Nifty Charms and Wards _and a bunch of other useful books. Dani bought one each and divided the books, telling Riddle that they'll switch packages when they meet once more. Riddle had nodded impassively, but a slight curl of his lips gave it away. Dani had almost smiled at that. Well, almost.

Riddle and her had purchased a book about Wizarding history. Riddle and her took turns in reading aloud a few pages, and when done with a chapter, they talked about their opinions. The author was a very good one, not letting his opinions seep through the words, and thus Riddle and her stayed in neutral ground. The author wrote about the prejudices everyone seemed to have about Dark Magic, and explained in great detail what the Ministry of Magic had classified "dark". Of course, Dani and Tom shared the same opinion: magic was magic, and the Ministry was a bunch of moronic idiots that needed to be replaced immediately. The ministry's opinions forced other people to believe the same, fearful that the Ministry might see them as an enemy if their opinion was told otherwise. There was also the prejudice against muggle-borns and Slytherins. The two seemed to be connected, the author wrote.

Apparently, muggle-borns were tarnishing the magical culture. Others in the "Light" families had immediately blamed the Slytherins, who mostly didn't bother to try to convince them that they actually had a reason. People thought that the Slytherins were all "evil, slimy gits" because they hated muggle-borns, or _mudbloods. _However, this author was a Slytherin, thankfully, and managed to insert within all that information the fact that muggle-borns before were always put in line first. It had diminished the magical culture, and now the rituals that were supposed to be done in all magical households were proclaimed illegal. Purebloods have no choice but to keep the Samhain and Yuletide rituals they did as a secret, and they had blamed the muggle-borns, who were the ones that started claiming the dark "evil" and the rituals "dark". No wonder the Slytherins, who mostly compromised of Purebloods, hated the muggle-borns.

Riddle and Dani had also learned about Hogwarts. They learned of the four houses and the points system, even memorized the map of the whole school just in case they got lost. The brief chapter about Hogwarts included the Chamber of Secrets, a few secret passageways and even the Room, as they called it. They were all interesting, and Dani together with Riddle learned so much.

By the time their three hours were up, Dani could easily say Riddle was a good acquaintance of hers. She was lucky he wasn't a self-righteous, idiotic happy-go-lucky moron, Dani would've needed to terminate him. As soon as they stepped in and out of the doors and got their wands, Dani found herself stiffly wishing Riddle a farewell.

"Goodbye, Riddle. We shall see each other in Hogwarts."

"Goodbye, Potter. We shall." Riddle said with the same tone.

All in all, Dani could say it was a good day.

**LINE**

In a room where no one else dared to go in Wool's Orphanage, there on a nightstand sat a drawing framed with bits of wood and masking tape. That drawing showed a girl colored with raven black hair, and her hair was messy as ever. Her hair was up to her mid-neck, and it was beautiful when the moonlight hit it, giving it a red glow. Bright, emerald eyes seemed to penetrate all souls who dared look at her beauty and her features were sharply pronounced. It was snowing, and the girl wore a black cloak, black boots, a black shirt and pants. One could see a locket around her neck. One could also say that the girl looked around fifteen or sixteen.

Tom Marvalo Riddle stared at the picture, his hands almost going slack and dropping his books. There was no mistaking it; the drawing he made was of an older version of Potter.

**LINE**

Dani had become restless in the past few days. She had quickly toyed with her options in her cupboard, and she could not find out a good plan to tell the Dursleys she needed a ride. The worst thing they could do was burn her possessions, including her books and her wand, then, lock her up and start growing more aggressive. No matter what, Dani wouldn't risk it. That was her last resort, of course.

She could remember King's Cross station and where it was. By foot, that was almost impossible and would gain attention, thus a kidnapping could follow, and a possible death. Dani didn't want that to happen, and she couldn't exactly go about paying taxis. That would probably worsen the situation, the taxi cab she used to go to Diagon Alley wasn't her first one, two other taxi cabs tried to take her the wrong way and when she accused them, they said it was an "accident". Pfft, accident my arse, she thought bitterly. Diagon Alley was a short trip, but King's Cross was a different matter all together.

Dani sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her only safe option was trying to disappear from the cupboard and appear in King's Cross. Before, when she was chased by Dudley and his little gang, Dani had seemingly appeared out of thin air and landed on the school's roof. When she had discovered what she could do, she had started to practice. She had manage to Vanish, as she called it, from the cupboard to the kitchen and back. It was as if she closes her eyes, then suddenly when she opens them, she is in a different place if she has the will. Dani will try her best to make sure that the trip will not be eventful.

Dani had also found the Wizarding World dependent on their savior, Danyte Potter. Dani almost sneered at that, but she shrugged it off, opting to make her bangs grow longer. She was itching for September 1st to finally fall so she could finally test her skills. She wouldn't admit it, but she was also excited to see Riddle once more. He was truly an enigma that Dani happened to be fond of.

Dani had made the decision to just Vanish to King's Cross; it'll make things way easier. When September 1st finally rolled in, a very excited Dani Potter tried to clear her mind and picture King's Cross. She obviously failed to contain her excitement. When Petunia's clock hit ten, the shock sent Dani's eyes shooting wide open, before she Vanished.

Dani stumbled, her hand still clamped on her trunk tightly. She suddenly adapted and her face morphed into a passive look. Dani breathed in and breathed out, trying to remember what her books had told her about the barrier.

Okay, so the barrier was between platforms nine and ten. Dani could live with that. Riddle's voice seemed to make his way into her mind, her eidetic memory only urging it to do so.

_"To get to Platform 9 3/4, you have to pass through platforms nine and ten." _Riddle once read aloud. Hmm. She was glad she had a nice memory. Grinning, she went off to find the platforms. Weaving in and through the crowd who thankfully didn't give her a second glance, Dani quickly located the two platforms. Leaning against the middle, Dani disappeared from sight.

Dani materialized in a new area. People dressed in wizarding clothes bade their children goodbyes, some parents shedding a few tears. Teenagers chatted with one another, some explaining loudly what had happened in their summers, hands flying as they spoke. People were already boarding the scarlet train, which Dani atook a moment to appreciate. Chatter was alive, and it was crowded. However, that gave Dani the opportunity to slide in the train. Heaving her trunk in, she took a moment to observe the train's insides.

Everything was red, the roof, the carpet the walls. However, Dani scratched off the statement; it wasn't really true. The outline of the compartments were in a neutral white, and some had their curtains closed while some did not. Voices were heard from slightly more than half of the compartments, and Dani had to go to the very back to find an empty compartment. Making a soft, barely audible cry of triumph, Dani shoved her trunk in and slid the compartment door shut. Plopping on a seat, Dani slouched and sighed. The Vanishing effects managed to catch up with her, making her tired and sleepy. She locked the compartment door and slid the curtains shut for good measure.

Closing her eyes, Dani blew a strand of hair away from her face then fell asleep promptly.

**LINE**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

Dani was awoken by a knock on the door. Mentally groaning, Dani opened the compartment door, instantly brightening up when a lunch lady smiled at her. Buying a few sweets tentatively, she wished the lunch lady a good day and nodded with a smile, sliding the compartment door shut once more.

The train was already moving, and it looked like it was a bit past noon. Smiling as her compartment was still empty, Dani quickly changed to her school robes. She packed her clothes on the trunk and threw on the robes, then started munching happily. Once she was finished, she wandlessly banished the wrappers mindlessly and picked up her sketchbook. Flipping to a random page, she thought hard on what she was to draw.

It's been a while since she last held a pencil instead of a quill. She had been practicing her handwriting on a quill, taking down notes while she was studying. She read about most of the stuff that was going to be covered this year, so she could say she was going to do okay. Dani flipped to the last page, and was met by sharp features, dark eyes and hair, a tall figure and a very familiar smirk. The wind blew his hair away softly, and he had grown quite handsome in the picture. He looked about fifteen, fourteen, sixteen here. Freezing, Dani dropped her sketchbook.

There was no denying it, the drawing showed an older version of Riddle.

Dani toyed with the idea of panicking, but quickly dismissed the thought.

**LINE**

Tom was absolutely bored out of his mind. He hadn't seen Potter yet, he supposed she was somewhere on the train. It had been hell back at the orphanage, and he had been a bit wary of the drawing on his nightstand. It was impossible, yet it was _entirely _possible he knew what Potter would look like. In fact, Tom could say Potter looked very beautiful. Cursing, Tom sighed and nibbled a bit on his sweets. Bringing out his sketchpad, he flipped to a blank page and pondered on what to draw.

Random things came to his mind, but then, he finally knew what he wanted to draw. Smirking, he started drawing a woman. He pictured the woman to be about to fall on her bum, shock and anger overtaking her features. Her shoulder-length hair was flying, and her arms flailed wildly. Erasing a chunk of her chest, Tom then drew a sword piercing the woman's chest. Snickering, Tom signed _Mrs. Cole _just below the drawing.

Looking out the window, Tom realized over forty-five minutes passed. It was already slightly dark, so Tom decided he would change just in case he would forget later. He stuffed his clothes in his trunk neatly and proceeded to dress in the fine school robes. Tom relished in the feeling of solitude that he experienced only when he was alone (and surprisingly, with Potter) and sat back down, proceeding to shade the woman dying.

Meanwhile, just a few compartments away, Dani was drawing her fat excuse of an uncle being stabbed by multiple daggers. One went through his shoulder blade, another penetrated his thigh and the last struck his heart. It was of extreme detail, and Dani decided to shade it instead of painting or coloring it.

**LINE**

**First thing's first, I have to explain before you question Dani and Tom's behavior around people. For all her life, Dani had been abused and beaten by the only people she had ever known; her family. She learned not to trust anyone, including Tom. For her, people will have to work for her trust, but her trust in you will not snap easily. It has to be a major blow before she will give you the cold shoulder. **

**Tom, however, still has faith in her mother and father. He knows that all humans aren't bad, but he thinks the people who aren't related to him will easily go back on him. It's slightly, ****_slightly _****easier to get his trust, but also slightly easier to break it.**

**Tom and Dani will ****_not _****be "Oh my Merlin, where have you been all my life-" no. That is just too... ****_blegh, _****so this relationship will start from tentative allies. Good day!**


	5. My Ally, My Confidante

**You might be pleasantly wondering why the chapter seems to be a bit... longer. Well, since we are at Hogwarts, I could finally ****_play_****. Just be sure not to be traumatized after you read the whole story. Kidding. **

**Please review, reviews are what keeps me going! Maybe faster updates, too... Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta, please consider me. I am a hopeless writer who's rubbish at doing what she loves to do. Plezz... help meh. **

Hogwarts was beautiful.

Every single thing about it was perfect.

In fact, it was _too _perfect.

Dani glanced suspiciously at the medieval castle as the moonlight shone down brightly on it. The huge windows had golden light escaping its glass, giving the castle a warm air to it. The cold night did nothing to squash the children's apparent excitement. Chatter broke out upon the children, annoyingly, but Dani didn't have any negative thoughts because she was too busy staring.

The castle was _really _magnificent, Dani thought. Perfect.

"Firs' years, firs' years ov'r 'ere! Firs' years!" a booming, but gentle voice sounded. "No mo'e than fou' a boat!"

Dani didn't really expect to see... a large being of some sort when she looked for the source of the noise. Black hair and dark brown, beetle-like eyes smiled nicely at the other students, a lantern swinging on his hand. The man had to be a half-giant at least, the man was _huge. _He looked about sixteen times Dani's size, yet he didn't seem able to hurt a fly. Dressed in brown which actually suited the enormous man, the guy urged the first years to go towards the boat instead of the carriages with the black horses. Stepping in one with three other people whom she ignored, she turned around instead in favor of watching the rippling waters.

The castle was even far more grander when you came up close. It buzzed with magic, and if Hogwarts had a face, it would be beaming upon them all. The glow that eradicated from the torches (Dani could see them from her position) illuminated the dark night. Her boat floated towards oak doors, and she ignored the whispers of her companions, stepping out once the boat hit the soil. The doors were impressive, and Dani was dimly aware of magic itself swirling around her in a parental way.

The oak doors creaked open, and out stepped an old but respectable-looking woman. Blue eyes searched the crowd, and when all the first years milled about on earth instead of water or wood, she finally opened her mouth and let her loud voice captivate the students' attention.

"Welcome, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she spoke confidently. "You will be sorted briefly. There are four houses: Slytherin, the cunning, Hufflepuff, the hardworking, Gryffindor, the brave and Ravenclaw, the clever." The woman was obviously down-to-earth, for she did not add other details besides that. Dani idly wondered if she would be a good ally in war. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. Follow me," she commanded, swiftly turning back and entering the castle once more. The students did as they were told, trailing after the strict woman.

The castle was stunning. A soft, yellow-orange comfortable glow she had seen outside seemed to make the school a heaven of some sort, and a homey feeling seemed to graze every student's heart. Portraits talked amongst each other, light chatter easing some, but made others stare in wonder and confusion. The floor was of smooth marble, and their steps echoed around the hallway. McGonagall opened a door and stepped inside, allowing the students to filter in.

"Single file, please!" yelled McGonagall. Soon, every single student inserted themselves to make a line, some bustling to be with their newfound friends. Dani just side-stepped to mold her herself in the line and followed the other students to wherever they were going.

They followed the Deputy Headmistress into the Great Hall. Dani remembered what it was described as: _The Great Hall is the impressive, large room that students dine in with teachers. The ceiling is charmed to show the weather outside, and there are five tables. One was the staff table; you would recognize it as soon as you see it. It's elevated, and it is horizontal compared to the four vertical tables which are the tables for the four houses. This is where the sorting takes place at. The sorting will be conducted by a hat charmed by Gryffindor, and of course, the Sorting Hat will usually sing a song before the names are called._

Dani was immediately snapped out of her trance when the names were called. Blinking, she realized she had tuned out McGonagall and the Sorting Hat's song.

Aw...

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall called. A nervous, brown-haired girl stumbled forward, then nervously looking around, she sat on the stool. McGonagall slipped the hat on the girl's head. One second... two seconds... three seconds... four-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat declared. The girl picked the hat off and with a broad smile, sat down at the table where people cheered. Her tie turned yellow and black. Dani once again tuned everyone out once she knew what would happen, and decided to at least look for _him. _

Dani searched the entire first year line, and was quite disappointed when she couldn't find him. That either meant he was at the back of the line, or he somehow didn't go to Hogwarts in the end. Dani hoped it was the former.

Dani took her time to search the staff table for any indication on the teacher's performance. There was a brown-haired male clad in purple robes and a turban. He was a stuttering mess as he talked to another professor, Dani noted with disgust. On further inspection, though, Dani could see that there was something awfully wrong about him. Dark magic radiated off of him in waves, and his stutter seemed forced. Dani decided to look into it more later on. She opted to observe a sour looking one, and this one was also male. Dark, greasy black hair fell to his shoulders and onyx eyes stared unblinkingly at his companion, which was the stuttering mess. He was dressed in all black robes, and his cheekbones were rather hollow. Oh, and he had a withering expression on his face, which was directed at the purple turban guy. Then there was this slightly plump, short woman who had a friendly expression plastered on her face, looking proudly at the yellow and black table. Dressed in gardening clothes, the woman was obviously their Herbology teacher. There was a stout, very tiny man that couldn't be a full human. He had a balding head, and he looked cheerfully and waved to the blue and bronze table enthusiastically at times. There was another woman, although this one seemed... odd. Dani rolled her eyes mentally. The Divination teacher, (it's so obvious) had large glasses that made her eyes look like a bug's. In purple too, instead of a turban, a veil was wrapped around her head and flowed out. Jewelries of every kind draped across her hands, wrists, neck, possibly her ankles too. There was a brown-skinned, bald man with runes as tattoos on his face, the Ancient Runes teacher. There was another woman with bites on her skin and some burns, the Care of Magical Creatures, probably.

"Potter, Danyte!"

Damn it.

The hall went silent, and Dani was grateful when McGonagall schooled her face into an indifferent mask. Taking a leaf out of McGonagal's book, she strode to the stool confidently, ignoring the whispers. She could feel someone staring at her. That, or a _lot _of someones. Someones is not a word, whatever, she thought. McGonagall nodded and told her to take a seat. Sitting down with a slightly skeptical look on her face for show, she allowed McGonagall to hand her the hat. Putting it on, Dani almost jumped out of her skin when a rich voice began talking. She realized the _hat_ was talking. Hopefully it was only talking in her mind.

_Yes, Ms. Potter. _the hat said amusedly. Dani mentally scowled. _I am talking to you through your mind._

_Just do this, please? I still have to look for Riddle. _Dani replied a bit hot-headedly. The Hat laughed.

_Fine, fine. Hmm... what an interesting mind you have. You are fit into all the four houses. Cunning, ambitions, courageous, brave, hardworking, loyal, intelligent and wise. _Was that a compliment? Dani thought. _But where shall I put you? You'll scare the Hufflepuffs when you show them your cunning, you'll degrade the Gryffindors _and _the Hufflepuffs with that smart brain of yours. So... two choices left. Besides, you would've hexed a true Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and nobody wants that. Difficult choice, really. Ravenclaw and Slytherin will accept you whole-heartedly. Then again, actually you could always go to Gryffindor for your audacity. Hufflepuff will make you become diligent and all that. Hmm... then again, I guess Hufflepuff is out of the way. _

Dani mentally groaned.

_But wait... your childhood. _Dani's eyes widened, and she tried to calm herself. She was sure her breathing was starting to get ragged. _Your survival instincts overpower your bravery and thirst for knowledge. Hmm, that immediately decides it... _

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dani sighed in relief and removed the hat. McGonagall smiled and motioned with her head to go to the green and silver table. Her tie changed into green, but she didn't go to the clapping table.

Because not a single person was _clapping. _

Although, Dani personally decided she didn't care. Shrugging, she jogged to the Slytherin table and sat at the edge of the table, motioning for another to move a bit. McGonagall seemed to be the only sane one, for she rolled her eyes and started clapping. But, she wasn't the only one clapping. Everyone's eyes turned to look at the first year line, but they heard the clapping at the middle. Only the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws can see who clapped. Dani was annoyed at not knowing who clapped for her, but still felt something move in her chest.

"RIDDLE, THOMAS!"

Damn it, _finally._

Wait, his name's _Thomas? _That sounds wrong on him. Riddle turned to face her and he smirked at her. Winking, he sauntered off to the stool. She knew he saw the smirk she pointed towards him, anyways.

Ten seconds has passed, and then the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table didn't clap, looking at disgust at both her and Riddle. Oh yeah, muggle prejudice. They would not have recognized Riddle as a Pureblood name.

Riddle's dark eyes found her green ones and he made his way to her chair. Some Ravenclaws clapped awkwardly, and some of the staff, too. Dani realized the all-black Vampire-ish professor was looking at her. Shrugging, she made way for Riddle. Tuning out the rest of the sorting, Dani turned to Riddle.

"I highly doubt you're a Thomas." she said softly, but bluntly. Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt you're a Potter." he said with the same tone. Smirking at him once more, she muttered,

"Touche."

The rest of the sorting went pretty much uneventful. The school went back to its original clapping. Tom looked at Potter and opened his mouth as soon as "Zambini, Blaise" was sorted in their house, but Dumbledore beat him to it. Oh, how Tom despised the man. His aura leaked of lies, Tom inwardly sneered.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Tom stared at him, still processing what he said.

"He's gone mad." Potter claimed beside him, and Tom found himself nodding. He pressed his forehead on the cool, smooth wood of the table... only for him to shoot up, the familiar smell of Yorkshire pudding on his face. Tom scowled as Potter choked on air, gasping to control herself. Wandlessly summoning the mirror of a random girl, Tom gaped at the table which was now filled with food (the Yorkshire pudding had a strange mark) and then briefly gawked at his reflection. Pudding dripped from his hair, and his face was decorated with it. Potter snorted.

"Maybe he _hasn't _gone mad." snickered Potter, grabbing a plate of chicken legs. She passed it to the very pissed off Riddle.

"You'll be eating your words once you get sent to his office." he piled a chicken leg on his plate, and was surprised when he felt the pudding on his figure vanish. He turned to Potter, who shrugged.

"Thought you might want it." Potter said, as if that explained everything. Actually, it kind of did.

Tom levitated the mirror discreetly under the table to meet the soft pockets of the girl. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Now," she clapped her hands. "Er, we'll switch books later on. **I hope you can underssssstand Parsssseltongue." **

Tom was surprised at the language change, but then he paused. Wait a minute, Potter could talk Parseltongue too? **"Mmm, yesss I can. Why?"**

Potter smiled, and Tom resisted the urge to rub his eyes at the oddity of Potter smiling. It suited her, Tom thought. **"Well, the ssstuff I gave you, it'sss free. No debt or anything, you got off... jusssst for the firsssst time." **Potter smirked.

Tom blinked. **"Er... why?" **

"Dunno, never needed that money. In fact, I could split my fortune with you and you'll be filthy rich right now. A great plus being a Potter. Feel like it's not worth it though." she switched back to English, the faint hissing gone.

The two began to eat, Tom starting the routine. He had slipped a book in his robes, and Potter seemed thankful for it. Tom started to read aloud the first chapter, since he had not cracked the book open yet. He told Potter he wanted to save it for now. Potter nodded at that, and they had begun.

Once Tom was finished with the first chapter, they discussed their views so far. It was a book about the laws in the Wizarding World and the Political system. Both agreed that the system turned less than stellar over the years, and that the incompetent fools in the Ministry would destroy the magical world if they didn't tread carefully.

Potter started reading chapter two, and after started sharing. The chapter was all about the ministry bashing war then claiming all is good with passive resistance. Discussing the pros and cons of armed conflict and passive resistance ("_Passive Resistance? _More like passive _submission!"_) they had gotten into a conclusion that war is the better choice, but it is not applicable for all. It depends on the situation, really.

Suddenly, the old coot stood up. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Such nice words... to say that out loud, instantly peaking the curiosity of some idiotic Gryffindors. Does the man _want _to get sacked? Tom rolled his eyes along with Potter.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing our school song!" Dumbledore cried. Scowling, Tom and Potter groaned as one when Dumbledore made a jabbing motion, and silvery wisps spurted out of his wand, forming words. Lyrics, Tom guessed. "Pick your favorite tune, and let's start singing!"

Then, immediately, a bunch of voices singing horribly clashed to make the World's Worst Choir. Off tune voices sang without harmony, yet many wore smiles on their faces. Tom felt like he needed to bang his head on the table repeatedly, but smacked his face instead once. Exchanging a look of exasperation and incredulity with Potter, Tom prayed that his ears wouldn't fall out.

**LINE**

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room."

The Slytherin Common Room was in no means uninviting. A warm fire roared merrily in the white fireplace. White couches were decorated with green pillows, and the green rugs complimented the white walls. A yellow-orange glow spread in the room, beautifying the room. A portrait of Slytherin was set above the fireplace, glancing down at them with authority. Beanbags were strewn across the floor, tables going with them, great for studying, he supposed.

"In Slytherin, there is only one rule: _Don't get caught. _You are free to do whatever you wish, but expect no other student besides Slytherins to cover up for you. There are some disadvantages being a Slytherin, since all the houses besides a few Ravenclaws automatically labels us as _evil. _However, Slytherins will always be family, and we, the prefects, expect _each and every one of you _to care for the other, but that doesn't mean the other would cover your mistakes." the blonde, blue-eyed Slytherin girl prefect said with an icy tone to her voice.

"Girls, go up the staircase on the left. Boys, right."

Tom followed the boy prefect with brown hair and eyes to the right staircase. Going up a few times, the prefect curtly nodded and motioned for the first year Slytherins to go inside. The other Slytherins glared at him in obvious disgust.

"We have to sleep with this mudblood?" A blonde spat. Tom's eye twitched. All was silent, the prefect's eyes wide. He opened his mouth, but Tom beat him to it.

"Excuse me?" he said coldly, his voice barely audible. He was sure the others had to strain their ears to hear him.

"You heard me right, mudblood!" The blonde yelled, fists clenched. "Disgusting, vile, _disgrace-_"

"Enough!" barked the prefect, and Tom swore he could hear some shouts near the girl's dorm too. Tom paled, but unnoticeably did so. _Potter... _one name entered his name. He cursed inwardly.

**LINE**

The girl prefect motioned with her head for Dani, one of the Slytherin first years to enter. As the nearest one, Dani made to place her hand on the doorknob to twist and open it... only for her hand to be stopped by another.

Looking up, Dani's eyes met large, brown eyes. "Ew, _sooo _no touching the doorknob when this disgusting half-blood do! Gross!" she exclaimed, the grammar so wrong it was laughable, pushing Dani away with her wand. Dani's eyes flashed as the girl wiped her wand with her clothes.

"What did you say?" her voice was so soft, she knew the girl had to strain her ears to hear the words. The girl shuddered.

"Disgusting half-bloods, touching the metal _I _holded. And a _Potter, _to boots, the Savior of the Wizarding World." The girl flipped her hair and smirked.

"Do not do that again, Black!" the prefect shrieked. Dani winced. "You will destroy the Slytherin house forever if someone has to even _glance _upon your pathetic form. And listen to you rant illiterately. Enter the dorms, now!"

Black rolled her eyes and pushed the door with her foot, seeing as it was already opened. Dani seethed with anger, and all the other Slytherin girls glared at her, then moved to enter. Gritting her teeth, Dani stomped back down the stairs, fully aware that anoth/er was doing the same. The prefect looked shocked, but she composed herself. Sighing, she went to her own dorms. Meeting Riddle down the stairs, Dani began crunching the carpet beneath her fingers.

"That pathetic excuse of a living being!" Dani vented furiously. "What a sorry moron!"

"That biased, lying scum under my boots called me a _mudblood!_" hissed Riddle. As one, they suddenly clicked, and another Routine formed between the two of them: the Venting Routine.

"That little, _stupid, _illiterate bint! When I get my hands on her sooner or later!" Dani promised.

"I will _destroy _that idiot who thought me _smaller _than _him!" _Riddle bellowed at the walls.

It went like this for over thirty minutes. No one else was in the Common Room, just the two of them. They exchanged their venting alternately, never even giving instructions to each other. They do this instinctively, like they did this every single day after they could walk. The insults were growing more violent, more swear words inserted in the sentences. When both finally calmed down, they collapsed on the soft rugs, panting.

They stared at the ceiling, actually, no, more like _glaring _at it. If looks could kill, a soul would've gone to the ceiling long ago and the ceiling would've been crushed. Dani didn't really get that sentence, but no matter. Whatever.

Dani and Riddle got up in sync, nodded to each other, than returned to their respective dorms as if nothing had transpired between the two.

**LINE**

The following day, Dani woke up bright and early, thanks to the Dursleys drilling that habit into her. Yawning, she immediately got out of bed and collected some of her things, heading towards the showers she saw when she came back up yesterday. Going in, she began taking a shower, thinking about what happened last night.

It was strange, venting, Dani meant. It felt nice to have someone who would care to listen for once. Yes, she had listened to, but that was the beautiful part. They exchanged without practice, and it sounded as if they were really good actors in a movie. It was so precise that it seemed unreal, but in every way it wasn't a dream or some sort of hallucination. Dani would not bother to solve puzzles like Riddle, unless he allowed her of course, and the feeling seemed mutual. Yet, they acted like old friends who fell on their old habits quickly. Dani rested her head on the cool tiles, her brain becoming befuddled just because of Riddle... plus Black.

Groaning, she went out of the shower and dressed in her school robes. Today was a Wednesday, and people were groaning at how September 1st had fallen smack on Tuesday, leavingclasses to be attended on the middle of the week. Dani sighed, then went out of the dorms and into the Common Room, ignoring the few Slytherins there.

The entrance opened, and Dani, with the help of her good memory, managed to locate the Great Hall. She opened the doors to the Great Hall discreetly, looking around as she did. Some students were already there, munching on their breakfast. The Ravenclaw table had studying students, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor chatting, while the Slytherins... well, all were doing their own thing. She spotted Riddle, and came up to him immediately.

Riddle looked up from his book when he sensed a presence approaching him stealthily. "Potter," he acknowledged.

"Riddle." Dani nodded. Sliding to a vacant seat across Riddle, she brought out her own book. They read in complete silence, eating their breakfast. The greasy-haired professor she saw last night swept in, almost startling her. She looked up.

"Ms. P-Potter, Mr. Riddle." He seemed to have a problem uttering "Potter", since Riddle came off smoothly. Inwardly, Dani arched a single eyebrow. "Here are your class schedules. See to it we win the House Cup once more this year." Swiftly handing the class schedules, the professor (whom Dani assumed was their Head of House) soundlessly _glided _away, black robes billowing behind him. Dani snickered. It obviously took a lot of practice, the cloak billowing thing. Riddle seemed to think the same thing.

Looking at their class schedules, Riddle brought out a hand. Knowing what he wanted, Dani passed her schedule to him, and they switched.

"Hmm... I guess since we're in the same house, we have all our classes together. That is, until third year." Riddle offhandedly commented.

"Yes. Well, we better get moving. I don't fancy being late." Dani stood up and slowly swiped at her book, catching it with her fingers. Shoving it in her satchel, she and Riddle began to walk towards the Great Hall's doors, mind set for exiting.

Dani noticed the stares the Slytherin house gave Riddle. But, most of all, she noticed the other houses staring at _her. _

**LINE**

First period was Potions with the Gryffindors. Gracefully sitting on her seat, she watched Riddle's aristocrat features slightly contort in disgust. He was probably looking at the tapestry with blood splattered all over it. He sat down next to me, staying clear of the tapestry.

They were in the dungeons, she was sure. Torches lit the supposed classroom, giving an eerie glow to it. The blackboard was blank, but there was no chalk or chalk eraser Dani could spot. The teacher's table was situated directly a few meters away straight from the blackboard, a wooden but comfortable chair with a backrest behind it. The classroom had stone, rough walls, but polished, smooth wood floors, and the ceiling, too. Tables were assembled neatly with a bench for two behind each. Bringing out their cauldrons, (Riddle and Dani shrank theirs while they watched other weak first years struggle) they waited patiently for the students to trickle in.

Soon enough, they spilled in the classroom with a wave of noise and laughter. The noise came mostly from the ones dressed in red and gold ties, Dani noticed disdainfully.

Two minutes after the students made their way in, their Head of House marched in in his dark glory. Stomping to his desk intimidatingly, he turned when he was directly beside his table, hands clasped at his back. He whispered softly, yet darkly, "My name is Professor Snape. I am your Potions teacher, and at the same time the Slytherin Head of House." Bingo. Dani's got a name and two titles for one face. "Now, to begin this lesson, I would love to stress out that you ignorant students wouldn't like to suffer in my class. I could teach you to bottle fame and brew glory, stopper death or create life." Here, Dani and Riddle noticeably straightened up. "If you weren't a bunch of trolls I usually am forced to teach." A piece of parchment was grabbed from the inside of Snape's cloak. Snapping it open, probably relishing in the silence and sometimes fear of the students, he cleared his throat and started the roll call. He paused in Dani's name, eyes flashing, but he moved on.

"Potter, where do you find a bezoar?" he demanded, facing Dani. Startled, Dani reflexively spewed out the answer, matching Snape's quick pace.

"Stomach of a goat, sir." She blurted. Blinking once, Snape sneered.

"Five points for Slytherin. Weasley!" he barked. A redhead scrambled to sit a bit more vertical. "What do I get when I add Asphodel Roots and two leaves of Asylum?"

"Um... er..." The redhead's face went from a light tan to an embarrassing shade of red, which immediately made some Slytherins snicker.

"A point from Gryffindor! Each!" Several groans were heard. "Weasley, did you not think of cracking open your books this summer? That question happened to be the very first thing you would see."

"Great job, Ronald!" snapped a bushy-haired female with chocolate brown eyes. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Granger, I assume? What is the difference between Asphodel and Asylum?" he spat. Granger looked up.

"The difference between them is the fact that ginger is actually present in Asylum." Granger said, quiet, softer. Dani was surprised, but Dani passed it off for either ASPD (accidental outburst, probably) or a dual personality.

"Five... points to Gryffindor." Snape gritted out. "Well, why aren't you all writing this down?"

Riddle and Dani didn't move. They had took everything down, and even added more thorough explanations instead of rushed, panicked answers.

**LINE**

Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs were next. Professor McGonagall was indeed a strict woman, who is the Head of House for Gryffindor. She is just and fair, to boot.

"Today, we're going to turn matchsticks into needles." McGonagall cleared her throat. "There is no incantation for Transfiguration, class. What it takes is visualization and a pack of determination. Matchsticks are on your left, choose a partner to help you with, and let us begin the lesson."

Immediately, chairs were scraped as people sat with their chosen partners. Tom and Potter sat together, each selecting a matchstick. Nodding to each other, they waved their wand and their matchsticks turned into needles. McGonagall paused, looked surprised for a minute, but composed herself quickly.

"Have you practiced?" she said, voice low. They shook their heads. McGonagall seemed to pause, and sensing their sincerity, smiled.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin. I trust that you are advanced enough to start turning your needles into something more." she walked away, and Tom knew she did not miss Tom's and Dani's identical grins.

By the end of the lesson, Tom had a stick the size of his wand. It was curved to form a slithering snake, and you could clearly see a forked tongue. It was green, and there were realistic scales and eyes with slits. Each scale had a symbol, which actually spelled out something if you looked closely. Potter had a stick the size of _her _wand, which was smaller than Tom's, and it was a pillar. The majestic pillar had carvings all over it, done neatly and creatively. It was beautiful, and it was a beautiful shade of gold. Tom's snake was currently tangled around the pillar.

McGonagall gaped. She stared at Tom and Potter's product, eyes wide. "It's... it's wonderful." she breathed. She turned to the two. "May I... keep it?" Shrugging, Tom and Potter nodded, and Tom swore she saw the silver initials on his snake and the pillar. _TMR _and _DJP _sound great together. Tom smiled creepily to himself, albeit rather handsomely. Well, those two words kind of contradicted each other. Tom couldn't find it in him to care.

**LINE**

Charms class went like a breeze. Flitwick managed to squash the groans coming from those idiotic Gryffindors when they learned that they were going to go into theory first. Granger didn't though, and kept her mouth shut, watching Flitwick from the slits of her bangs. He cheerily explains things excellently, though Tom couldn't find it in him to be interested. Instead, he opted to let his thoughts wander to a pool of emerald green eyes.

Actually, it wasn't emerald, Tom decided. It's a bit dimmer, yet more enchanting at the same time. Tom didn't have a name for it, and just let those eyes be. He felt familiar with that green, and yet cannot explain why. Perhaps he had mixed a bit of dark green with white and had come across the lovely color while painting? Had he seen some poster with the same shade of green as _her_ eyes have? Or maybe the world had turned upside down, and he had actually met the girl?

No... that was impossible. He couldn't have met her before... could he?

**Please find it in your good heart to review... imaginary cookies will be shipped to your address immediately...?**

**Any questions? Feel free to contact me, or if you just want to talk about something. I'm cool with both. And more, not just that. Questions will not be publicly seen, but if you wish it to be so, your wish is my command. **

**Ahem, ahem, ****_not. _**


	6. My Confusion, My Confession

**So... thanks for all the people who had stopped by to read and review, all of which are positive so far. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, and I'd love to know what you think of my story. **

**So, the story goes like this...  
**

Tom Riddle liked it at Hogwarts.

Here, he didn't have to worry about those idiotic morons at the orphanage. Here, he could delve into research and practice to make himself a force to be reckoned with. Here, he could hone his skills and polish his magical core to become the greatest wizard alive. It was great and all, but the true prize was finding good allies for more contacts in the future.

He was in the Common Room, thinking about Potter. It was no surprise they immediately... well, for lack of a better word, _clicked, _for their intellect challenged those of thirteen years old and with average intelligence. It had been two weeks since the first day, and Tom could tell Potter had started researching.

Hogwarts was a good place to be in. It was as if he found a place where he belonged. It was his home now, unlike the dingy orphanage that he will be forced to go back to this summer. He relished in his classmates' jealous and envious glares, loved the attention they gave him. He could begin starting a new chapter of his life, and maybe he would find things more worthwhile than research. But, the wonders and mysteries of Hogwarts included Potter.

He wasn't going to yammer about how she was the "light of the dark" or something. No, and he never will. Potter is an ally, nothing more. They weren't friends, they weren't acquaintances. They just... existed in the other's life. It was strange, and quite unusual. However, they had nearly stopped being a small part of each other's lives when they stopped mingling together for a short period of four days. He didn't feel sadness, nor did he feel happiness. He just felt during those four days, okay. Potter was irrelevant in his life, and he was irrelevant in hers.

Although, people see what they want to see. People think they were the best of friends, the most intelligent first years Hogwarts had ever seen. They both had their zest under the praises given by students and teachers alike, but barely said a word to them. Tom didn't understand the difficulty of imagining, saying something and making the appropriate wand motion, but he didn't utter anything. He was good, where he was.

Potter and he were just trifling to each other, end of story. They kept up appearances and showed everyone what was expected of them. Sighing, Tom glanced at the drawing of Potter peeking out from his bag. He knew she was going to be a major obstacle in his path later on.

**LINE**

The library was empty when Dani Potter came in. She was blithe that afternoon, grinning. She had discovered a new topic to research on: magical cores. Seemingly gliding to a nearby bookshelf, Dani browsed the titles for something interesting.

Finding a book called _Harmonious Magical Cores, by Geoshire, _Dani cracked the book open and blindly grasped for a chair while reading. Opening her satchel with her eyes still on the book, she felt for a quill and a piece of parchment, hurriedly scribbling the important words.

This reminded her oddly of Riddle. Dani paused in her work. Riddle oddly reminded her of herself... in a way. That was the main reason how they suddenly connected like old friends; it was because they were so alike. The good thing was that they knew it. Had they not, they would probably be sworn enemies, getting loads of detentions because of their petty hatred of each other. It seemed like it was prevented by their interactions at Diagon Alley. Dani gratefully thanked Fate for that.

Riddle wasn't her friend, nor was he her acquaintance. They weren't insipid, dull and uninteresting to each other, but Dani knew her presence does not affect Riddle in any way, nor does Riddle's presence affect _her._ They were nugatory, in both point of views. However, she was intellectual enough to be of higher rank than those worthless, bigoted idiots who call themselves students, following the media and the government blindly. Pfft. What a waste of magical talent.

Riddle, however, does not fall into that category. He is charismatic, powerful and can actually string a sentence filled with his opinions, not adapted ones. That's what makes his company more preferable than all the scum under their boots. Hogwarts was alright, the school, Dani meant. It was huge, luxurious, and welcoming, but the curriculum, sadly, is... _lacking. _Riddle knows that, too.

However, she would like to once again stress the fact that Riddle and her are just plain alies. Looking down, she cursed. She had completely forgotten she was supposed to be reading.

**LINE**

Dani was walking down an empty hallway. It was a bright afternoon, and it was a lovely Friday, and she had just finished her classes for the day. Riddle had gone off to the library and had started researching on a topic he wasn't able to last week. She had already started on her... _side projects _last week, so she could say she was okay in her academics. She was giving herself this day to just entertain herself and be on with it.

Looking around, she realized that no one else was whistling as they briskly walked down the corridor. No one was yelling or laughing; it was completely void of people besides her. Her suspicion was sky-rocketing, and something within her chest pounded and pounded. She could not give a name for the emotion she was feeling.

Stopping in her tracks, she tried desperately to calm her beating heart. Suddenly, she heard shouts filled with venom and menace, and for some strange reason, her heart started to stop beating frantically. Sighing in relief, she turned to run to the source of noise, and found herself staring.

It was the first time she saw something like this, when it was not happening to her herself. A large, mass of muscle was currently pinning a small boy to the wall. The muscled guy was whispering words to the boy's ear, making the boy whimper and struggle. The muscled guy smirked sadistically and swiped a punch at the boy, when his fist met a crackling, light blue shield with Dani glaring daggers at him.

The muscled guy yelped and drew back, clutching his singed hand. Dani yelled, _"Reducto!" _and watched as the pile of muscle, water, fat and bones slammed into a wall and slid to the floor, unconscious. Panting slightly because of the adrenalin, Dani slowly whipped her head to look at the slightly taller boy.

He was a first year, Dani presumed. He had brown hair and the bluest eyes one would have. He looked around wildly, and his eyes flew wide open as it landed on her.

"Danyte Potter...?" he asked tentatively. Dani nodded.

"Go back to your Common Room and tell a prefect. Do not say it was me," Dani commanded, albeit gently. She watched as the boy scampered to follow her commands, and sneered disdainfully at the pathetic lump of a boy on the floor. Kicking him, she vanished, and after a thought, threw an _Obliviate _to both boys. Wouldn't want gossip to spread around the school now, would she? Fishing out her notebook and pen, she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Getting a brand new idea for an essay, she scribbled the title of her essay at the top. _Masquerade _sounded nice.

**LINE**

Dani always had a soft spot for kids being bullied, but she usually never acted in it. It was the first time she really defended the victims. Of course, she was just there, protecting them, and she would walk away without any gentle words of comfort or anything. That's just disgusting. Admittedly, what she was doing didn't fit with her description, but she was bullied a lot back at the Dursleys'. She would never want that to happen to anyone else, even if that someone annoyed her to hell and beyond. Just a save, and she's out and about, and you don't remember anything. It was fine.

She didn't know why she had just saved that kid, but it was all good and well. Seriously, all the possible outcomes wouldn't have damaged her one bit, so why the heck not? Yet, she felt some feeling of... _wrongness _envelop her gut. Sighing, she shook her head to clear her mind. No use worrying over spilt milk.

To take her mind off of things, she decided to pay a visit to the library. Sure, Riddle was there, but it wasn't like they both cared if the other was there. Climbing up the stairs and walking leisurely to the library, she opened the doors and stepped inside. The smell of parchment assaulted her brain, calming her immediately.

The library was a round room, bookshelves lining the walls impressively, top to bottom. It was a fairly large room, and the bookshelves were filled to the brim. Study areas with tables, carpets, beanbags and chairs were set randomly around the place, welcoming the students. The light was bright, but dim enough to not blind the people. The ceiling was beautiful, and it had the same enchantment of that of the Great Hall's. Light filtered through thin glass windows, and it seemed relatively empty if you didn't count two people.

The librarian, a blue-eyed blonde with a friendly-looking face, smiled and waved cheerily at her. Dani faked a soft smile and hesitantly waved back. Madam Swordsworth was her name, Dani recalled. Riddle was sitting by one of the study areas, a pile of books next to him plus an inkbottle, quill and a stack of parchment. Barely giving him a glance, Dani fingered a spine of a rather thick book and chose it. Plopping to a nearby chair, she removed her ink, parchment and quill, then started delving in her studies.

_This book is about to guide you into making potions. The effects of several failures of each potion are listed, the alternates, the different saves you could perform and similar potions are included. The counters, the dangers, the pros and the cons are all her, just about anything you need to know to become a Potions Master is all in this book. _

_The first potion is the Draught of Living Death. This one will make the drinker fall into a deep sleep, and could only be woken with the spell, "Sali Kana." (Sah'lee 'Kah-nah) The color of the potion is pitch black, but it can be charmed as to look... _

**LINE**

Flying lessons.

Who needs a _lesson _to fly a broomstick? You sit on it, then _fly! _Tom wanted to roll his eyes, but he followed his fellow Slytherins down to the pitch easily to meet Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch was the average witch: average height, average weight, blue eyes, brown hair. Her long hair was tied up to a ponytail, and she was grinning. A broom was in her hand and a whistle was tied to her neck. Blowing the whistle, the first years scrambled to get to her.

"First year Slytherins and Gryffindors, please come here! Yeah, that's right." Her voice was loud but gentle at the same time; the perfect tone a teacher would use, especially a Physical Education teacher. "Now, see those brooms? Yeah, I want you guys to stick your wandarm to the broomstick, and command it to rise. Say, 'up'!"

In sync, the Slytherins and Gryffindors yelled, "Up!" and brooms rose to their hands. Only three students managed to do it: a random Gryffindor, Potter and himself. Students looked confusedly, and started shouting at the broom to rise, only to fail rather spectacularly. Tom hid a snicker. After five minutes, Madam Hooch got impatient, so she yelled at the students who failed to just "Pick up the damn broom!" They did, and in their haste, some had managed to embarrass themselves further by tripping. Namely the ones who wear red and gold ties. Snorts could be heard from the Slytherins. The Gryffindors glared and tried to help the first years that tripped.

"Mount your brooms, and _fly!_" she smiled, soaring up into the sky. A round-faced, pudgy Gryffindor whimpered and looked down at where he had tripped. Tom mounted his own broom and... _flew. _

It felt amazing. Tom was immediately in love with flying. It felt blissful, and it was like he ditched all his troubles on the ground. Flying gave him a sense of freedom, the one he oh-so desired. The wind whipped his face, cooling it immediately; comforting him. It was all a blur as he continued to zoom around the pitch, completely unaware of the jealous or awestruck expressions of his classmates.

Suddenly, something cleared.

Potter's green, happy and mischievous eyes turned to look at him.

_Green, happy and mischievous eyes... _

_...Flashback..._

_Tom Marvalo Riddle had not wanted to go out in this trip, but he didn't say he didn't hate it, too. In fact, it would give Tom his wanted solitude, yet solitude was also found in the orphanage. But all his doubts and troubles were erased when the cool, fresh air caressed his face as he walked. _

_Actually, Tom was supposed to be back at the park in Little Whinging. However, he didn't _want _to go play with those moronic orphans whom he must tolerate every single day. No, Tom wanted to explore his power. The power that he hadn't thought to name. He wanted to train, and Privet Drive, where people usually wait for ten to wake up, was the perfect place to go train. _

_Smirking, he knelt besides a bush and began concentrating. He visualized the bush to go all round, instead of just... well, representing a gigantic mass of green blood. Crying out in joy when he succeeded, Tom started to go bigger. _

_Grabbing a stone, he threw it in the air, and it... _stayed _in the air. The stone was suspended in midair, rotating frantically. Tom's smile was so big Tom himself was worried if his face would crack in two. Dropping it in his palm, he tossed it in the air once more and replaced it with... fire. _

_The fire was warm and it made Tom subconsciously relax. Grinning, he relished in the heat warming him up. It was beautiful, Tom realized, and it was settled into his palm. He made the fire change and take a shape of a ring, and Tom then changed it into a snake, giggling. _

_**"Hello," **Tom spoke._

_**"Hello, young one.**" the snake replied. **"Why have I been transported to this body?" **_

_Tom blinked in his confusion, then opened his mouth, before the snake started moving. Gasping in surprise, he swiveled around to look as the snake left his palm and slithered to a different direction. All he registered were green, happy and mischievous eyes until the memory faded. _

_...End Flashback... _

Suddenly it all made sense.

It clicked into place.

Tom was starting to think he had gone mad.

_What... the absolute _fu-

"Yo, Riddle!" Potter called, smiling, breaking Tom's train of thought. "Wanna go for a fly? Madam Hooch allowed all students who got the hang of it to fly around."

"Race ya." Tom said automatically and immediately, a bit surprised when they both zoomed to the Quidditch stands at the same time when _he _had the upper hand.

**LINE**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. Honestly! Tom wanted to rage or file a complaint against the professor plus the Headmaster. Their professor, Professor Quirrel, was so afraid of even _talking, _that he _stutters. _He smelled garlic, too. It was downright traumatizing for all the _other _first years, and had left a huge question mark on his mind. Quirrel was so terrified of everything, let alone the Dark Arts. He managed too conclude he will learn nothing from him. Tom had debated cursing him for a while, but managed to restrain himself from doing anything drastic.

History of Magic was honestly one of the subjects Tom had expected to be one of the most time-consuming subjects of all. You know, taking notes and all. He was bloody sure he had an eidetic memory, but it only activated when he was _four. _So, every memory plus the memory of Potter was cut short. But, he was getting off track... what he really meant to point out was that if Defense Against the Dark Arts was absolute garbage, History of Magic was crap.

Their teacher was a ghost. A _bloody_ _ghost. _Of course, he was first thrilled to have a ghost teacher, because he or she would be more knowledgeable. However, Professor Binns had the voice of a dying man, and his topics were about _goblins. _Not magic, not wizards, _goblins. _People just started using History of Magic as napping time, which Tom could not blame their idiotic selves for. Riddle had managed to listen for twenty minutes before absolutely giving up. As he did and got out his sketchpad, he saw Potter mimic him. And no, he wasn't watching her. And no, he wasn't secretly pleased that someone also found solace in the arts. Really.

ANYWAYS.

Tom could not even fantasize of killing him, because the bloody man (not) was already _dead. _So, that left him tuning Binns out and using his sketchpad. Binns closed his eyes during his lectures, Tom thought, as if that explained everything.

So, basically, he was left studying on his own. Tom didn't give a damn if his sleeping hours were cut short; he was only eleven and he was already taller than most third years. That was impressive, although Tom couldn't find it in him to actually care. Maybe.

Tom managed to snap himself out of his thoughts when Potter tapped his shoulder.

"Potter," Tom acknowledged.

"Riddle," she replied with the same tone Tom had used. "Could I have a word with you?"

Tom almost did a double take at that one. Almost. He hesitantly murmured, "Alright." Forcing himself to stand, he followed Potter who was holding her sketchpad in her hands. Potter led them to a corner, and near the portrait of Slytherin, she stopped. Turning around, Tom found himself looking down once more on Potter's green eyes. "I am not sure why... but I had drawn this." She whipped out her sketchbook and showed it to Tom.

He paled and felt his heart stop for a moment.

It was an older version of him. Like, two years from now.

Shakily, Tom, at first, didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was compelled to go back to his own satchel, and go back he did. Fishing out his shrunken sketchpad, he enlarged it and flipped through the pages. thrusting it to Potter's hands.

Tom heard Potter's breath catch in her throat. Tom didn't blame her. He had shown her the page where the thirteen year old version of Dani Potter stared at them.

**LINE**

Tom cursed. Why the _hell _had he done _that_? Why had he just shown Potter the drawing?

Tom was now currently lying down on his bed, drowning out the snores from his roommates. It was almost midnight, yet Tom couldn't fall asleep. He swore on his magic that it had not been entirely his decision to let Potter's eyes travel to his sketch book's pages! He had felt as if he _needed _to do so, which isn't really a feeling Tom had actually felt before.

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had acquired from Potter. This wasn't good. Whatever celestial being or force that was messing around with him, was quite evil. The only one he could actually stand has a copy of his futuristic self, and he had one, too. That was probably the most shell-shocking thing that had happened in his life.

His life sucked.

Groaning into his pillow, he finally let sleep claim him, the questions without answers vanishing from his mind.

**LINE**

Dani was wide awake, lying in her bed, eye twitching rather impressively.

Of _course _the only other human she could actually stand had a drawing of her thirteen year old self, and she had one starring _him _too! Bloody wonderful, this was. Just _lovely. _No, no, it was fine... just _peachy. _

Sighing, she ran a hand through her messy hair. She did not need that extra dose of drama. She did not like it a _bit. _Emitting a frustrated growl, Dani turned over and attempted to fall asleep.

So much for a normal school year.

**LINE**

The next day, everything was perfectly normal. Riddle acted like yesterday night's events didn't included the whole drawing fiasco, so she mimicked him and started doing the same. Professor Quirrel was still a huge disappointment- really, who in their _right mind _would suggest and/or appoint someone like _him _and _not _regret it?- and Binns's history class was still used for writing or drawing. Dani was pretty sure if she came into the classroom and started polishing wood and nailing them together to form a box Binns would _actually _notice. Then again, if he didn't, the students would. Unless... nah.

Transfiguration was a breeze, Charms was a walk in the park. Potions class was interesting, though. Snape must have had a grudge on one of her relatives because _man, _did he hate her. The only reason he ever gave points to her because he wanted Slytherin to win. He didn't say it directly, no, but she felt as if it was implied. She did get all the questions he had flung at her right, and he had been furious! It was a sight to behold and cherish 'till the day she shall fall.

No, really. She meant that.

So, one would find Dani Potter taking a leisure stroll once more, in an empty corridor of sorts, accompanied by Riddle. It was sunset, red and yellow light leaking from the windows only supported the idea. Dani and Riddle were practically reading while they walked, so they more or less, were mostly unaware of their surroundings. But they were yet to trip and fall, anyways. It was warm in the castle, and the torches' flames created shadows, most of the flames heating the pair up. It was cold outside, they both knew.

Dani didn't mean for it to happen. In fact, she would probably look back and say, "Why the bloody _hell _did I just trip?" Seriously, she wasn't being an arrogant brat her, but the last time she had "tripped and fallen" was when she was four, and that was because of Dudley's stupid "ten sizes to big" clothes she was supposed to wear. But she had tripped, and had fallen into an empty classroom, dragging Riddle by accident in her surprise. With a yelp, she had grabbed Riddle's arm and tried to save herself with it, yet both had then just busted in.

Unfortunately, for them, it was no ordinary classroom. While Dani muttered an apology, she froze as hot, short pants came from her left. Freezing, her eyes widened and she trembled a bit. Tom had frozen too, yet he had refused to look whilst Dani slowly turned around, an alto shout leaving her lips.

The most fierce, three-headed dog she would _ever _see growled at the first year Slytherins. Dani had internally debated whether or not she would run away screaming or fight back in a matter of one point five seconds, yet she had blindly scrambled away when the dog tried to bit her. Frantically pushing herself up, she shot a variety of spells which mixed with Riddle's spells, and it seemed more powerful. Most had hit one of the three heads, yet others managed to snag the neck. The dog just looked more furious. Looking for a way out in a panic, she glanced at a wooden trapdoor under one of the dog's feet, but then had no time to investigate, following Tom who was running towards the exit. She didn't even have _time _to describe the dog. All she could remember was that it was shaggy, _huge, _had three heads, had black fur and a major temper.

Panting, Riddle and her stared at the door Riddle had locked in disbelief. They suddenly realized they were at the third floor. Faces paling, they ran off, disappearing from the scene without a glance back. They were still, after all, first years, who had barely made a month in their school, even if they knew more than just the typical incantation for turning matchsticks into needles.

**LINE**

What could've been down that blasted trapdoor? Tom wondered.

He and Potter were sitting on some leather couches in the Slytherin Common Room down in the cold dungeons, their brains done processing the fact that they were still alive. Tom had seen the wooden trapdoor underneath the slimy paws of the grungy mutt, and was close to sprinting back there and strangling the damn thing. First, it had nearly eaten him alive, second, it was driving him crazy trying to figure out what was trying to be hidden by the old coot, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Yes, he had memorized his name.

Sighing, he slouched in his seat. Bidding Potter a farewell, he finally got up and went to his dorms. It would do him no good if he were to continue moping around.

**Find it in your good heart to review? You'll receive imaginary cookies!  
**


	7. My Fire, My Ice

**Ugh. This chapter was supposed to be short, however I connected this chapter with another chapter, but don't think that the other chapters are going to get longer and longer 'till their ten thousand each! I want to be able to update faster, but this chapter is for Blood on Heaven's Door reaching 20k+ words! *celebrates*  
**

**Also, I was kind of disappointed when there were only a handful of reviews the last chapter. I've seen stories that only had ten thousand words yet still have hundreds of reviews! However, I shall trudge on, undeterred.  
**

**Also, for the faithful yume, THE guest reviewer. Cheers for a new update!  
**

**To the guest reviewer, blue sky, who inserted a question in his/her review: **

_**Love this new chapter, very well written. I just have one question. You describe Tom and Dani so: He is Fire and she is Ice. And this I don't understand. I would have thought Dani would represent fire and Tom ice. Can you please explain it. Can't wait for the next chapter.**_

**This chapter would explain it for you. However, only bits and pieces. The exact _why_ Dani would represent Ice instead of Fire will not all be explained in first year. Nevertheless, it will aaaalll be explained. In this chapter, you'll also see why Tom represents Fire instead of Ice. You could also catch a glimpse of how they actually interact with other people. Also, hold back your other questions! Spring them up when you're done reading this chapter. :) LET THE CONFUSION BEGIN!  
**

**Now... on to the story! Oh, and please review. You know how hard this was? I finished all this in a day or two, me forgot. Pleeease review? **

**_GRINDELWALD'S FORCES STILL GOING STRONG!_**

**_A great number of Grindelwald's followers had attacked Diagon Alley on September 28. Buildings burned down and screams echoed in the night. Grindelwald is dead, however, and it's just the sheer amount of followers the Aurors need to round up. Auror Mad-Eye Moody, who is planning to retire next fall, captured four out of twenty-seven followers. _**

**_"I had questioned them, yet no matter how strong the truth serum, the answer to every question is a simple 'I don't know.'" Moody said. _**

**_If this goes on, will we fall not from the Dark Lord's hands, but from his followers? See page 7 for more details. _**

The Hall wasn't as noisy as it once was when several people began scanning the articles. But, like someone had pressed the "+" button in a remote, the voices began to get louder. Dani, not knowing how it was that _shocking, _just inwardly shrugged and began to scan the other pages. Did those morons _really _think that a Dark Lord would die because of a baby and her magic? Pfft. Stupid kids.

Hell, even the bloody _teachers _had panic in their eyes! Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be one of the _safest _places in the entire Wizarding World? No need to panic, then. Unless there really _was _a need to panic. Dani narrowed her eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Dani was already on page eight after reading all of the articles from the past pages. It would do no good to be outdated to such things. Riddle was in front of her, reading the newspaper, too. She would've continued reading about how someone had broken into a Gringotts vault, until a shadow blocked most of the light, so Dani couldn't make out the black, tiny words. Sighing irritably, Dani turned around to meat malicious blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Dani muttered monotonously, looking up to meet Pansy Parkinson's eyes.

"Pfft. What do we want? We just finished reading the article. You are _sooo _dead, these forces will get to you in no time flat!" Parkinson cackled and suddenly the two other girls in her year (Slytherin, of course) rushed to flank her. Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Big word, article." Dani bit back sarcastically. "And you're saying you just finished that tiny article... _now?_"

"The point is," she said quickly, although a smirk was still in place. "You're not safe. You're just a dirt-poor, disgusting half-blood who doesn't deserve to live. You think you're better than us, Purebloods, just because you're the Girl-Who-Lived."

Thinking fast, Dani put up a face of awe and admiration, which stunned the girls a bit. Well, stunned the girls until she spit out, "I can't believe you managed to string _sooo many _big words into a sentence! Do you want a piece of chocolate?"

Parkinson didn't say anything, but sneered. She sashayed back to her place, flicking her hair at her. Dani blinked. Did that stupid bint really think that flicking her hair at Dani would actually do some damage? Coughing, she returned back to eating and leafing through the articles.

Riddle had also stopped reading when Parkinson came in, and was smiling.

Bloody Riddle. Dani honestly didn't know if the "R" was supposed to be capitalized or not. Sighing, she went back to her article. The satchel she always carried around was decorated with bits of food. From Parkinson, probably. Disgusted, she wiped them with her hand.

_Fortunately, the vault was empty when the robber came in. The goblins refuse to tell who emptied that vault that day, but until then..._

**LINE**

"Excellent work yet again, Mr. Riddle and Ms. Potter!" Flitwick cried.

Both feathers were so high in the air, they were actually touching the roof. That wasn't all; the feathers just kept zooming in the air, teasing those who didn't ge them right. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's feathers were three feet from their desks, concentration evident in their faces while Tom's and Potter's showcased boredom. Well, to the Slytherin population, anyway. To the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw with them right now, a polite smile was plastered on their faces.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick," they chorused, shyly ducking their heads. Professor Flitwick grinned and awarded them fifteen points, rushing to help Ronald Weasley who's pathetic face was a full-blast red. Tom lazily swished his wand to attack Potter's feather, while inwardly sneering at the ignorant Weasley. Potter flicked her wand in a direction and the two started to have a feather fight. Of course, it did no good because their feathers just basically slapped one another.

Tom was bored. No... Tom was _beyond _bored. He was... _spiritless._ Tom had been sitting here with Potter for the last forty minutes, playing with his feather. In the span of _forty minutes, _only two other students managed to actually _do _the charm. What was so hard in the theory that they could not understand? Tom wanted to growl in frustration.

After dropping his wand and watching Potter play a bit more with her feather, he turned and heard the clatter of a wand dropping beside him. He observed the class and dully realized five other people had succeeded. Four of which were Slytherins and another Gryffindor. Tom, who was now convinced shouting, _"Diffindo!" _at Weasley would entertain him, heard the sound of the bell. Inwardly jumping with joy, Tom and Potter both grabbed their satchels and leisurely walked out of the classroom, bidding Flitwick farewell. Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Tom _couldn't wait _to listen to the stuttering professor once more. He was already _bored out of his mind, _and yet now he would have to sit through an entire defense class.

_Booooriiiiinng. _

Walking to defense class, Tom shoved his hands into his pockets. Quirrel wouldn't let them do any practical lessons, that he was sure, and he would be to scared to deduct points. That was the main reason why many people just slept in Quirrel's class, too. But, this will give him time to think in peace, unlike in Charms when feathers kept hitting his figure when he tried to stop and actually use his mind. But now, this class would give him ample time to think about... think about... hellhounds.

Tom paused and Potter almost bumped into him, managing to stop herself before she did. Tom apologized and Potter waved it off, but this time she moved to walk beside him. They reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, sliding in it before any other first year could. They didn't see Quirrel yet, but she guessed it was good. All was good.

Slouching minimally in his seat, Tom glanced at Potter. Talking in a soft voice, he asked her, "Have you gotten any leads about the hellhound and the trapdoor?"

Potter shook her head. "No, but I already had analyzed it. I've researched on Cerberuses; they fall asleep when they hear music."

Tom's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. Of all the things I expected, I didn't expect that."

Potter snorted. "Yeah. Whatever they're hiding, it's definitely something big. They wouldn't have put _that _much effort on it." Tom nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to say something, but Quirrel stumbled in with some other students. He fearfully looked at the duo then scrambled towards his desk. As soon as he did, the students started to trickle in, so Potter and Tom signaled at each other to continue the conversation later. Tom and Potter were both left to their own thoughts, then, completely ignoring the lesson.

**LINE**

Dani was thinking about how she could play some music to lull the Cerberus to sleep. She didn't want the music playing the whole time when she and Riddle were under the trapdoor. Plant a music box and summon it? But how will she get a music box? Crossing the idea out, she kept on thinking., Transfigure something? Hmm... there's a chance it'll miss, and before she could cast the spell once more, she could be dinner by then. Same goes for any other kind of spell.

Dani nearly slapped herself. Of course! She could play the recorder. She was sure that'll work; she gets A's whenever she plays, so the recorder would do. The only other question was... were there _other _defenses?

Dani wasn't so sure she and Riddle would be able to skim past the defenses, but she'll try her best. Dumbledore must've gone mad when he announced to a whole bloody school that an adventure was waiting at a third-floor corridor, (*cough* *cough* Gryffindors-would-go-up-there *cough* *cough*) but last time she checked, he was perfectly sane. Dani paused. Does that mean that Dumbledore really _wants _someone to get... whatever she's supposed to get?

The raven-haired girl sighed. Maybe it was for the best that she wouldn't go exploring today. She didn't want to end up dead, and she had to do some research to find out what exactly Dumbledore was trying to protect. Tomorrow was Halloween, thankfully a Friday. She would stuff herself with all the sweets the upper year Slytherins were yammering about, _then _try to get more leads on the thing.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Finally. Slinging her satchel over her shoulder, she walked out of the classroom gracefully. Riddle immediately appeared beside her, as if he had appeared from thin air. Dismissing it, she tightened her hold on the strap of her bag and briskly headed towards the library.

"Riddle! Potter!" someone yelled. Riddle and Dani paused in their steps, freezing reflexively. Dani recognized the voice as Ronald Weasley, the Gryffindor she herself wasn't entirely fond of. Prejudiced, biased and pompous, sometimes Dani wondered if Parkinson and Weasley were meant to be together.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Riddle started, his voice barely above a whisper. Weasley sneered at them.

"What are you two _serpents _doing? Going to torture some lowly first year whom you think is below you?" Riddle was taller than Weasley by a head, and Dani was almost the same height as Weasley. His games of "intimidation" won't work. Well... it would've worked if he was a Slytherin, but... no.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question." She smoothly stepped in. "For your information, Weasley, we're vamoosing to the room filled with books, one may call a 'library'," Riddle looked at her amusedly, knowing what she was doing. Weasley looked confused, his face hinting an ineloquent _Wha...? _

"In fact, we abstain from dilapidating a pupil belonging to this august building centered around our education, since that will be counterproductive." Riddle easily said. Weasley's face turned beat red.

"Hey! What are those words? Wha-" he began, but Potter cut him off.

"Weasley, you are the most doltish, cloddish, inurbane, deficient, inadequate, chauvinistic and inane person I ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with. Now, balk!" commanded Dani. Weasley still looked confused, but managed to understand what "balk" meant and scampered away. Riddle grinned.

"You _do _realize that your seven insults just centered around him being unintelligent, ill-mannered and bigoted?" Riddle asked as they resumed their walk. Potter smirked.

"Of course I did." she smirked. Riddle opened the library door and stepped inside, Dani trailing behind smugly.

"Madam Swordsworth," they both nodded their head and smiled, acknowledging the happy, exuberant librarian. Madam Swordsworth returned the smile, immediately recognizing the two eleven year olds. "We're going to do the research?" A nod from Riddle, and Dani had strayed away from the male, browsing the shelves.

So. Dumbledore's protecting an artifact or something. _Dumbledore._ There _has _to be at least one book about the Light Lord or two. Perhaps he was protecting something for an old contact or something? Maybe he owed someone a favor, or was there an object he prized the most? Dani searched the entire library, and finally, _finally _found something about the old coot. Fingering the spine of the book, she grabbed it and in two strides, dropped the book lightly on a table. Her chair scraped as she pulled it back. Sitting on it, she turned to page one of the book.

_Dumbledore. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_That is his full name, yes, but he holds many titles such as Chief of the... _

This was going to take a while if she kept on. Flipping to the table of contents, she looked for "Relationships". Successfully locating it, she flipped to page three hundred thrity-two.

_Uuuuuugggggghhhh. _The guy had to have about a million friends, a _hundred million _acquaintances and hundreds of enemies. Sighing, she started to read.

**LINE**

Tom needed to know what Dumbledore was hiding. However, he saw Potter's eye twitching with a book across her lap, _DUMBLEDORE'S LIFE _scrawled all over the cover. So... Potter had it covered. Now, Tom needed to find out how to get through the Cerberus... which, was quickly shut down when he saw the recorder peeking out from Potter's bag. Potter also had _that _covered.

So, Tom, instead, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkbottle and set it on a random table. Then, he started grabbing for books. He was sure that the Cerberus wasn't the only defense Dumbledore would've placed; that was too easy. He listed down spells that he think would help them. _Protego, Protego Maxima, Impedimenta, Incendio _and _Diffindo _were just a few of the spells he had wrote down. After about an hour, he felt someone's presence behind him and stiffened. He relaxed slightly when Potter sat beside him.

"I have... some names you might be interested in." Potter handed him a piece of paper immediately. A lot of names were scribbled in tiny, all-capital print letters that he associated with Potter. "Grindlewald; the absolute BFF of the old coot, suspected lovers. However, Grindlewald turned into a Dark Lord and they dueled. Dumbledore won, and sent Grindlewald to Nurmengard, the prison Grindlewald himself built. I'm not sure if he's dead or alive. Amelia Bones," she clucked her tongue almost inaudibly. "Once upon a time, partners. Woman of justice, still alive for sure. Has a good spot in the Ministry. Now, Nicholas Flamel..." she trailed off. "They were... partners, yes, but Flamel is or was an alchemist. Rumored to have helped Dumbledore after he dueled Grindlewald. I read about him, he's _way _better than Dumbledore. Powerful, and rumored to be at least... almost seven hundred years old." Potter paused, looking unsure of how to continue. "Flamel made the Philosopher's Stone, and _that _is what I think is under that trapdoor. There are more names, as you know, but I think I hit the jackpot in Flamel."

Silence reigned, and Tom was having a slight trouble processing the rant of Potter. Potter had hinted at immortality, which left an unknown sensation at the pit of his stomach. He didn't have time to identify it either. Flamel? Philosopher's Stone? Tom sighed.

"I'm not sure... but I think I know how the Stone got itself at Hogwarts." Tom looked up. Potter's eyes slightly widened.

"You don't think...?" Potter trailed off. Tom nodded.

"Yes. I think somebody tried to steal the stone when it was still at Gringotts. Someone must've fetched it for Dumbledore, and I'm guessing the man who did it was Hagrid, the gamekeeper of the school." Tom muttered. "Again, I'm not sure, but recent events point to recent events."

Potter bit her lip, her bangs falling at that exact moment to frame her face. "I... guess we'll do that tomorrow, then. Come, it is almost time for the Halloween Feast."

**LINE**

The Great Hall was decorated histrionically. The design was impressive, pumpkins floating around and scaring some of the younger students' faces off, eyes emitting a strange, mystical glow. Black, transfigured and charmed black bats flew across the Great Hall. Fake cobwebs were everywhere, and music that belonged to a creepy Haunted House scene filled the air. Candies, cakes and everything else sweet was stacked on the tables, children laughing and shouting while they stuffed their faces with it. Halloween night, indeed.

Tom and Potter were happily eating, secluded somewhere in the Slytherin parts of the hall. People were naturally more well-mannered in the Slytherin table, so they need not worry about how their eyes would react to such appalling sights. They were across each other, asking each other academic questions to pass the time.

"Do you think a meager _Wingardium Leviosa _could kill a person?" Tom asked Potter. Potter shrugged.

"Depends if the caster is creative enough. Levitate a brick to his head and drop it; that might do the trick." she snorted. "Do you think a _Reducto _could break a diamond?"

"Maybe a crack or two, about three to five times for the average wizard, maybe it will." Tom responded, writing down some of the important parts of their conversation. These were worth experimenting over. "What about... will an _Impedimenta_ be so affected by a person's weak core, it'll just make the person flinch, then move normally?"

Potter hummed. "I'm leaning on to a 'yes'. What abo-"

Suddenly, the doors banged open. A heaving Professor Quirrel stumbled in, face pale and eyes panicked. Tom narrowed his eyes. Something felt... off about the guy. The hall fell silent upon the Defense professor's arrival.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" he yelled for all the world to hear. He looked like he was going to pass out. He did just that, muttering, "Thought you ought to know..." before his world went black. Tom didn't falter in his shameless staring, and neither did Potter.

Dumbledore swept to his feet in one fluid motion. Tom felt the acute tension slowly thickening. As if someone had pressed the "play" button, the students abruptly started screaming and panicking.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS?!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY _HELL?i" _

_"AHHH!" _

"Everybody, calm _down!_"

Dumbledore's strong and commanding voice had shut every student up. Dumbledore's wand was on his hand instantly. "Prefects, lead your housemates to their Common Room, now!"

...

Did Tom hear that right?

Tom and all of Slytherin house glared murderously at Dumbledore. The two prefects tried to protest but were silenced when the other three houses began moving, muffling their protests. Was Dumbledore _stupid? _The Slytherin House live in the frickin' dungeons! Tom turned to glare daggers at Quirrel... only to find the spot empty, and a swish of purple upstairs.

Tom and Potter nodded and immediately went after him.

**LINE**

Dani weaved through the crowd, Riddle close behind her. The adrenalin was pumping, and she was cursing inwardly. Quirrel... Quirrel, she knew something was wrong with him! He was probably trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone! Rushing to the third floor corridor, she and Riddle skidded to a stop in front of the door. She could hear a male voice and deep growling inside. And that male voice wasn't at all stuttering. Bashing through, Dani immediately grabbed her recorder in her satchel and started playing.

_Dream of the outcasts,_

_Angels of wills, _

_Promise of demons _

_I shall fulfill._

_A god by day, _

_A devil by night,_

_Promise me my lines_

_Won't change. _

She sang the lyrics in her head, the sounds coming from her recorder. _B, D, D, C... A! _It was fun to finally be able to play the recorder again, and she played the first song that came to her mind: the song she wrote herself. The beast fell asleep at once, and Dani replayed the song. Quirrel was staring dumbfounded at the monster, his wand in his hand. Riddle approached him.

"How...?" he croaked. Riddle stunned him afterwards. Dani continued playing, edging towards the doorway. Riddle levitated Quirrel's body and exited first. Dani closed the door behind her, removing the recorder from her lips.

"That went surprisingly well." she commented, looking down at Quirrel's body. Riddle shrugged.

"What should we do with him?" He asked. Dani bit her lip.

"How does interrogating him, then _Obliviating _him sound?" Dani threw at him. Riddle grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

**LINE**

Tom and Potter had hauled Quirrel up in the safety of a broom cupboard. Suddenly, he felt... weird. It was as if he was released from something. He blinked and Potter turned to glance at him.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered, rubbing her arm.

"Yes." Tom breathed, kicking Riddle. "Do you have any idea what the hell was that?"

Potter looked at the ceiling while thinking. "I don't feel as dedicated to finding out the stone, now." Her eyes widened. "Someone tried to make us go figure out the Stone!"

It took about three seconds for Tom to process that. Someone had hacked into their minds, and apparently lost connection. He felt rage bubble up inside him. Whoever had done that, it wasn't Quirrel, he was sure. One, he was far too incompetent and two, if it was him, the connection would've been lost when he was stunned by Tom. It was supposed to be someone powerful... someone like...

_... like Dumbledore. _

"I," he began. "Think Dumbledore is behind this."

"I thought so, too. He's one of the most powerful in Hogwarts, it _has _to be him." Potter sighed. "Let's just question Quirrel and be done with it." Potter threw an _Enervate _at the pitiful being, who took his _sweet _time in getting up.

Riddle, Potter and Quirrel saw black.

**LINE**

Dani was irritated.

Quirrel had gone mysteriously missing, so Charms was extended to two periods. Of course, he was found five minutes later in a cupboard. The Charms class was already ongoing, so they had to stay there. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were in this class, and Flitwick was currently praising her and Riddle. It was sooo boooring. Flitwick must've sensed the boredom of Riddle and Dani, because he gave them other stuff to work on. He said they'll get a huge plus if they charm their feathers to talk. Dani shrugged when she was handed a piece of paper with the incantation and wand motion for the spell to work.

Of course, it was a harder spell. It begged for complete concentration, and its pronunciation was harder. Riddle and her had both got it in their... what, seventh try? Dani was kind of disappointed in herself. It took her seven tries to get her feather to just talk? Man, that was discouraging. However, she had fun making the feathers insult Riddle's feather. Flitwick saw them and his mouth fell open, Dani didn't know why. Riddle muttered, "Is he nuts?" to Dani, who shrugged.

Hermione Granger, an intelligent, Gryffindor first year, managed to levitate her feather on her second try. However, she was too busy trying to help her partner, Ronald Weasley, to actually concentrate on her work. Weasley had failed every time, and had a sour look on his face.

"It's not _Wingardium Leviosa, _it's _Wing-aaaa-rdium Leviosaa!" _instructed Granger. Weasley sent her a death glare.

"If you're so good at it, why don't you do it, then?" Dani narrowed his eyes and smirked. Levitating her feather on Weasley's left shoulder, she made the feather tickle Weasley's cheek. He jumped.

"Because she's already done it, incompetent fool." The feather said in a high-pitched voice, rather matter-of-factly. "If you would just follow her instructions, you could've been able to succeed, too.

"Yeah," Riddle's feather settled on Weasley's other shoulder. Weasley's head snapped so fast, Dani swore she heard a crack. "If you aren't smart enough to do the spell, at least be smart enough to listen to the intelligent ones."

Dani laughed at the total gobsmacked look on Weasley's face. Riddle and her smirked at Granger, who returned it, and smirked rather triumphantly at Weasley. "Well, what are you waiting for, Ronald? Do the spell."

Just then, the bell rang. _Finally. _

Picking up her satchel, she followed Riddle out of the classroom. While she was walking, she heard Weasley behind her.

"That, insufferable know-it-all, thinks she's better than me!" snarled the redheaded, brainless human. Dani rolled her eyes. Granger was, in a way, better than Weasley. Suddenly, a brown and black blur pushed through her and Riddle. She identified the blur as Granger. Cursing, she twisted and turned to Weasley. Silencing his insults with a glare, Dani and Riddle continued to the Great Hall. Dimly registering Granger locking herself in the girl's bathroom, she decided not to follow her. She didn't fancy comforting someone.

The Great Hall was decorated rather nicely. Pumpkins, bats, candies, stuff, everything was there. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Dani couldn't fight the scowl. Soon, they were seated at the Slytherin table. She and Riddle started making small talk.

"What do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts? I take it you read the book I lent you." Dani asked. Riddle shrugged.

"I always wanted to be a teacher... but I could go into politics or something. Maybe a warder or an Unspeakable." Riddle shrugged. Dani nodded.

"Same. Except I'm also leaning on being a Mind Healer. Replace that with politics, and I'm good." Dani munched on her sandwich.

"What are the electives you want to take during third year and above?" Riddle asked while slicing his chicken.

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, not sure whether to take Divination or not." Dani replied easily. "Although, if the Divination professor is _still _going to be Trelawny, then no. Not in a million years."

Riddle snorted. "I agree."

**LINE**

A rough hand settled on Tom's shoulder. Tom stiffened, mouth closing.

"I heard you managed to scare the Weasel while you and Potty retired to the library," the pompous yet silky voice of Draco Malfoy said. Tom said nothing, his eyes turned cold and his posture rigid. Malfoy smirked. Potter stared at Malfoy with no trace of apathy or warmth. Malfoy squeezed Tom's shoulder, and he almost winced at the pain. Malfoy lowered his head and whispered, "We'll continue this in the dormitory."

Crabbe and Goyle, the absolute morons Malfoy had chosen to be his bodyguards, snickered. Tom did nothing once more, pointedly ignoring the blonde. As he sauntered off, uncaring dark eyes casually raked the Slytherin table, giving everyone shivers. Green eyes gazed calculatingly at the Serpents, reminding them exactly why Riddle and Potter only had one friend.

Or so they thought.

**LINE**

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quirrel burst in the room. Silence reigned after his statement. The entire hall seemed to had gone silent. The only sound heard after that was a mutter of, "Thought you ought to know," and a thud when Quirrel fainted. Dani looked around, and was met with hundreds of pale faces. And as sudden as the silence had ended, it broke.

Loud chatter broke through, and Dani visibly winced. Shouts and cries broke through the air, some desperate, most confused. Dani saw Dumbledore in the corner of her eye, stepping forward and placing the wand to his throat.

"SILENCE!"

The previous quietness resumed, and everyone turned to stare. Dani managed to catch a murmur, "Dumbledore never raises his voice." Most were staring at Dumbledore in a hopeful way, some disbelievingly and others angrily. "Prefects, lead your respective Houses to your dorms."

...

_What _did that old coot bloody _say? _

Quirrel had just announced to the whole bloody school that the troll was in the dungeons. Did it ever occur to the man that maybe, just _maybe _the Slytherin Common Rooms were in the dungeons?!

The prefects and the other Slytherins looked ready to protest, however they were muffled by the other Houses' footsteps. What the hell? Catching a glint of red and gold, Dani's eyes widened. _Granger... she's still in the bathroom. _

"Riddle!" Dani called. Riddle stood up, and nodded, knowing what she meant immediately. They followed their prefects first, and when it got too chaotic, slipped to the girls' bathroom. Sprinting towards Granger's place with her sudden burst of hero complex, Dani banged in, hearing Granger's screams.

Dani swore, managing to catch a whiff of a troll's awful stench. How had the troll moved so bloody _fast_?!

"GRANGER!" she and Riddle yelled, she jumping in front of Granger, aiming to protect at once, while Riddle shot curses and jinxes. Letting a shield run over Granger, she started helping Riddle. She knew _just how _thick the skin of a troll is.

_"Stupefy! Impendimenta! Reducto! Canite! Flaire!"_ Riddle threw. He and Dani slid to exchange places and for both to dodge the troll's swing.

_"Triadad! Rictumsempra! Bombarda Maxima!" _shot Granger, but she cried out when a pipe crashed into her legs. Dani briefly heard Granger continue her onslaught of spells.

_"Druide! Gollus Maximus! Reducto! Reducto! Freila! Lacus!" _Dani yelled. A huge chunk of skin had fallen off, but it would take ages until they incapacitated it. Dani trusted her instincts, and _jumped. _

Riddle had seen her and levitated her. Nodding at Riddle, Dani shouted, _"Lumos Maxima!"_

A blinding white light sent the troll lurching backwards and landing painfully on his bum. He grunted, obviously angry. When he tried to stand up, Dani threw a punch at his eyes, which made the troll roar. Slamming her palm on the troll's artery on its neck, she watched as Riddle sent another rain of curses, before he decided to try another thing.

_"Accio _Troll's Club!" He caught the zooming club and slammed it down on the troll's head. The wood broke and snapped, sending the troll into a rage. Dani looked at Riddle helplessly. Dodging the troll's blind punches and kicks, she reached for the pocket in between two bones on his neck and _pushed. _She pushed as hard as she can, then pulled down. The troll would choke and momentarily be too stunned to do anything, and it did just that. Riddle took that opportunity to dig a metal rod in the troll's gut.

His cry of anguish was satisfying.

Blood spattered on the floor, guts flying everywhere. Granger stared, frozen in horror. Dani and Riddle's clothes were soiled with blood, yet the shield Dani threw up protected Granger from most of the laundry work. Panting, Riddle and her glanced a the troll, reveling in their success. The shield flickered and died, just in time for the teachers to burst in. Granger had the intelligence to splatter some blood on her clothes.

"Dear Merlin!" gasped Professor McGonagall. The adrenalin was wearing off, and Dani and Riddle made a good show of shaking and trembling. Dani didn't miss it when Riddle, a few moments before she came in, poked his eyes lightly.

"We-we had to do it, Professor!" Riddle cried, tears streaming down his face. Dani stared at the floor then blinked three times, making her eyesight blurry as water clouded most of it.

"We can explain, Professor!" she desperately begged. "We didn't mean to kill it, we just had to save Gr- Hermione!" McGonagall didn't notice the slip, thank _Merlin. _

Instead, she turned to Granger, who had bloodshot eyes, but wasn't in such a "feeble" condition. Raising a questioning eyebrow, McGonagall tried to approach her, but stopped when Riddle rushed to explain.

"Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor first year, Professor, insulted Hermione! She went crying in the girls' bathroom, because the insult was really harsh and Hermione, well..." Tom trailed off, but shook out of his "stupor".

"We left Hermione be, but then Quirrel and the troll! We went to find our friend, but the troll wasn't at all in the dungeons! We panicked, Professor, we didn't want our, our only other friend t-t-to die!" Dani collapsed on the floor and sobbed her little heart out. McGonagall looked about to cry too. Riddle knelt beside her and hugged her, and she was _this _() close to flinching and scurrying away. She knew Riddle looked like he was whispering comforting words, but instead Riddle was murmuring, "Stupid Dumbledore! Almost got a student killed! I thought this was the safest place in all of Britain? Good acting, by the way." Hah. Granger scrambled to them, too, tears rolling down her cheeks. Dani knew it was fake. The tear rolled off her right eye. If it was a tear of pain or sadness, it would've rolled out of the left. If you cry on the right eye, it means happiness. **(A/N I think. I'm not sure. I'm not a bloody scientist, so forgive me.)**

"Thomas, Danyte, I-I can't thank you enough! I... I-" she cut herself off by bursting into tears, sagging in Riddle and Dani's embrace. McGonagall's eyes softened. She opened her mouth, but the other professors busted in, too.

"Goodness, gracious!" gasped the Herbology professor, Professor Sprout. Dani saw Dumbledore's sandals from her bangs. She glowered at it, as if the sandals were the cause of all this. Man, did Dumbledore's feet stink.

"My dear students," the "wise, loving, grandfatherly" voice of Dumbledore said. "Please come to my office, I believe you three have some explaining to do." Dani then noticed Snape looking at the three suspiciously. Well, he can't do anything, so, who the bloody hell cared? All she cared about right now was that tomorrow was Saturday.

"But, Albus!" McGonagall said harshly. "These three kids have suffered enough in one night. Can't you give them a break? I know what happened, I'll tell you there." McGonagall whipped around to face them, smiling fondly. "Twenty points to Slytherin, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Minerva! They just _killed, _and you're awarding them _points?" _hissed Snape. McGonagall looked at him coldly.

"For your information, if your two Serpents didn't arrive here, one of my Lions would've died!" McGonagall pinned him with a withering look. "They did what they had to save a friend's _life." _

Snape glared, but snapped at Dani and Riddle. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Come!" Snape barked. Dani grabbed a stray piece of parchment and quill while they still embraced. Scribbling a quick message and hiding it in Granger's pocket, she gave a wink to Granger, than rose her head. She gave Snape her most "I-am-traumatized-for-life" look and stood up, Riddle helping her as she staggered. The two followed Snape down in the dungeons, who regarded them with an icy look. He left them at the entrance without a word.

Riddle muttered the password and stepped inside.

He was met with hands dragging him to the floor and Dani herself was being pulled beside Riddle by her hair. She couldn't help but flinch, and she also couldn't help but see Riddle notice.

**LINE**

Tom closed his eyes in irritation as hands clamped on his arm. How _dare _they?! He almost snarled at them, but then he noticed Potter's hair being grabbed by her dorm mates, and he could see her flinching. He felt a surge of hatred for Potter's dorm mates.

"Well, well, well." drawled Malfoy. Tom flashed his hateful eyes at the Pureblood. "We've got two _heroes _in our Snake pit. How... lovely."

Tom didn't know what set him and Potter to rescue Granger, because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have cared if it was himself. He was sure someone had tampered with his mind, and that made him see red. He didn't have time to deal with aristocrats. Not now.

He knew Malfoy ruled Slytherin with an iron fist, and that was what irked him. Even the _upper years _respected Malfoy. It was annoying to no end. He chose not to reply to Malfoy once more, and he saw more than felt a punch on his arm. He could hear the conversation behind him, too.

"Potter, are you really Dumbledore's pet?" mocked Parkinson. "The Golden Girl, the Girl-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, went to Slytherin? Ooh, this is too good!" Tom was sure his veins must've popped when he heard a sickening crack and a cry of pain. A high heel had connected with Potter's hand. He wasn't even aware of the jeers the boys threw at him, was only aware of the _anger _he felt. He stood up, punched Malfoy on the face, then kicked Crabbe hard on his face with a simple in-out. Slapping Goyle's neck, he watched as he crumpled to the floor. He shoved the girls out of the way, and yelled.

"DO NOT EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he threatened, his knuckles white. Potter seemed to have lost herself in a trance. Tears, _real _tears ran down her face in buckets. Suddenly, she was up. Her eyes flashed and her wand was in her hand. Instead of going towards the girls, she advanced towards the boys.

"Do not hurt him ever again." she whispered, voice like ice. Hexing all three of the stupid, Slytherin boys, she nodded to Theodore Nott. "Same goes for you."

Tom threw several jinxes at the girls, making them sprout boils. He was dimly aware of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sporting red and gold spots. Harmless, but it'll bring shame to their name. So... he'll just label the attack as "physically harmless." He glowered at everyone in the room, then marched to his dormitory. He saw Potter gaze at them with whatever look she gave, and she practically glided to her dormitory. He heard a buzz, but that what was it. He slammed the door shut.

_Dear Merlin, what was happening to him?_

**Confused yet? :D**

**Before you lot get any ideas, what happened is _not _in a romantic sense! When the time comes I have to write some romantic scene I will regurgitate _then _I'll write it.  
**

**_Tom Marvalo Riddle looked down at her with adoring eyes, filled with _*insert regurgitating sounds here* _love and care. She looked so _*insert noises of Prayde banging her head on a table* _beautiful and-_**

**I can't write anymore... *regurgitates some more* And that mini-scene is _not _going to show up in this story! *shudders* **

**Pleeeeeasssee review... need... _fuel! _*collapses***


	8. My Name, My Pride

**I was so disappointed in the lack of reviews the last chapter. :'( Am I really that bad of a writer? I probably am... but the will of a Templar is stronger! (Joke, I go for the Enchantress. Anybody get the joke?)**

**Anyways, I ****_hope _****I'll be able to get a load of reviews now that the story is officially 30k+ words! *celebrates* **

**Do you know how much trouble I had to go through writing this? I wrote it down, then ****_poof! _****It disappeared! I hated it at first, but then you have Write+ to thank because when I was busy seething, the rational part of my brain was like, "You could make it better!" I did, and now you have three scenes occupying nearly five thousand words! And they're all good scenes. Lots of friendship in this chapter. :) **

**This is my longest story ever, yet I only get 35 reviews while my other got like... 50. That is so disheartening.**

**Also, for your entertainment, I'll be making dialogues in the Author Note! Skip them if you want, meh. **

**Dani: She secretly cares. **

**Me: I don't care... much. **

**Tom: You do. Now, let the readers enjoy or I'll sick the basilisk at you! **

**Me: *sweats nervously***

**Enjoy! Please review!**

By candlelight, Dani Potter started writing her Transfiguration essay and finished it three hours later after the incident. The girls she shared the room with were all fast asleep, although Dani genuinely did not know if their sleep was peaceful.

For a few hours, she had her nose buried in her Transfiguration book, trying her best to make sense of the material McGonagall would surely want an essay at. In other words, she was studying in advanced, and writing an essay on it so that she wouldn't have to do it later. Of course, she was only _assuming _her Transfiguration teacher would give them an assignment on the material, but she was pretty damn sure the strict professor will. Now, she was scratching away at a piece of parchment, recalling and writing down all the important things the book had taught her. Of course, McGonagall would babble on about things not found in the book, so she left three inches to be finished once they actually started the lesson.

Dani had just finished half of the essay, so she sighed and sat up, inserting the essay in her Transfiguration book, a little habit she had adapted from Riddle. Dani paused, her book already in her satchel. Riddle.

Riddle was an enigma to her. After a month of... _whatever_ they were, they still weren't "friends", per se. In fact, they addressed each other by their surnames even until now. They had even saved Granger from a troll and killed it, yet still they weren't friends! It wasn't confusing, it was more of a mystery. Maybe there was a name for this kind of relationship? A truce of some sort? She would have to look into it.

Dani would also admit to observing everyone in the school, knowing each student and teacher's name, their birthday and age. For the older years, that was it. For the younger years, she would know their family history, their blood status, their religion and their nationality. For the Slytherins, however...

She had already socialized with the upper years, and had a lot of connections. She knew by the end of her second year, if she kept this up, she could easily identify each person in the Ravenclaw _and _Slytherin house. It will be useful, in later life. Even if I'm a Potter, I am still a child. I don't even work in the Ministry, Dani reasoned.

However, she _knew _Riddle. Knew _things _about Riddle. His opinions, his ambitions, everything. Even if they weren't friends, they knew each other so much they could pass for close siblings. Staring blankly at the ceiling, Dani's thoughts began to wander incoherently.

It didn't take long before Dani had gave up on the dormitories and sneaked downstairs. The Common Room was empty, so Dani didn't bother hiding in the shadows. Tying her hair up into a high ponytail, she leisurely walked out of the Common Room.

Torches lighted up as soon as she hit the hallways. A magnificent, waning moon shone brightly, light filtering through the windows. Stars blinked at her, twinkling. Dani exited the castle and headed straight to the Black Lake.

It was a cool and windy night; the perfect conditions, Dani thought. The breeze whistled a slow, beautiful tune, matching perfectly with the trees' rustling. The night sky was exactly as she had seen through the windows. It was a beautiful night out, and Dani couldn't imagine staying cooped up in the large castle now. Thanking her lucky stars she hadn't forgotten to bring her satchel, she brought out a sketchpad, an HB pencil and a slightly worn-out soft eraser. She tried to draw the beautiful scenery in front of her, but she instead had fallen pray to her thoughts.

What had happened between her and Riddle back then? Why did she suddenly get so cold and icy while he in a spitting rage? All of the Slytherins would hate her, would bully and make fun of her, _belittle _her! A sense of despair filled her entire figure, but was more prominent in her chest area. Struggling to regain her bearings, Dani sighed and lifted a hand in order to run her hand through her hair. She was getting ridiculous.

She could barely concentrate on her drawing. Something felt... _missing, _in her mind. Like she was trying to finish a puzzle, but the last piece was missing. It was irritating her to no end! Someone wouldn't have been able to mess with her memories, she had full recollections of each day! Let's see, she remembered Quirrel setting lose a troll for Halloween. She remembered saving Granger, she remembered the thing in Charms! _What _was missing?

Dani removed her shoes and placed them in the grass, smelling the pine and soil. She dipped her feet in the supposedly cold,_ freezing _water, but only felt a certain coolness. Dani shrugged it off and continued to draw, her sketchpad a safe distance from the water.

She remembered the man who had gotten her interested in drawing. His name was Taylor Smith, and he was the milkman assigned to her house.

_... Flashback... _

_Freak stumbled in the dark cupboard, eyes brimming with tears. Her uncle had just thrown insults at her and _hit _her. It hurt a lot, especially in her chest area. Sometimes, when Freak breathed, it will start to ache. She thanked whatever celestial being there was that her Uncle had not beaten her face to a pulp, too. That would not have gone unnoticed by the teacher. _

_"FREAK! Get yourself presentable and open the door!" Her _considerate _uncle yelled at her. Freak winced both from the pain and from the loudness of her uncle. Aren't the walls of Privet Drive thin? _

_"Yes, Uncle." she responded, getting to her feet but wincing once more in the process. She stopped to catch her breath, but scrambled out when she heard another shout of, "FREAK!" _

_Stumbling towards the door, she opened it to see white pants. Looking up, she met the stormy, grey eyes of a worried-looking milkman. Black, shaggy dog-like hair cascaded down until his mid-neck. He was very tall, and Freak estimated his height to be about six foot two. He was carrying a box of milk bottles. Anger brewed in his eyes. Freak flinched and looked away from the obviously angry and tense man. She heard his ragged breaths from above. _

_The man probably forced his anger down, for when he knelt down and tilted Freak's chin to face him, his eyes only shown love and concern... whatever _that _looked like, Freak added. _

_"My name is Taylor Smith," he whispered gently. He caressed Freak's face, and she unknowingly leaned on the touch. "What is your name?" _

_Freak hesitated, but under the kind gaze of Mr. Smith, quickly muttered, "My name is Freak, sir." she said truthfully. Her eyes fell to the ground, and she wasn't able to see the grey eyes of Mr. Smith flash in his fury. Mr. Smith grabbed her chin once more, albeit not painfully. Freak looked into his eyes. _

_"Your name is not Freak." he said passionately. Freak looked at him with confusion. "Your name is Danyte Jay Potter." _

_Freak blinked. "I'm pretty sure Freak is my name, sir." _

_Mr. Smith sighed. "Come, Dani. Here is a milk bottle." he offered, handing cold milk to her. She nearly salivated at the sight. When Mr. Smith prompted her to take it, she did, reluctantly opening it with strength a five year old should not have. She sipped it, and glancing at Mr. Smith one last time, she drank it like a dehydrated man. _

_Maybe she ought to believe the man. _

_Yes, maybe her name really was Danyte Jay Potter. _

_Six years later, her name was written on a creamy envelope in emerald green ink. _

_... Flashback End... _

For three years, Padfoot came to her house without fail, always bringing four extra bottles for Dani. Mr. Smith/Taylor/Padfoot persuaded Dani to call him Padfoot, but had slipped into the habit of addressing him as "Pads", and he didn't mind that much. Padfoot would sneak her out of the hellhole that was her home, take her to restaurants and cinemas, buy her some stuff that she still kept to this day. Dani looked at him as a father figure, and loved him _so damn much _it hurt. He was her armor, and Padfoot even rapped Eminem's When I'm Gone for her. He looked silly in his bright red cap and neon clothes, and Dani was welcome to laugh at him. Of course, in some parts, his eyes had grown solemn, almost as if to tell her he was really sending her a message.

_"(Insert chorus of Eminem's When I'm Gone here because the Author is too much of a goodie-goodie to go against FFN. No really, you just _HAVE _to check them out. They're IMPORTANT!)"_

_"(Insert the lyrics 'Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for - main cause of their pain.' here. First few lyrics.)" _

__In those parts, he looked really, _really _sad. It was heartbreaking, but in the end, she realized why he had gone through all that trouble. During her birthdays, he always gave her a gift.

_... Flashback... _

_Dani was literally bouncing with joy. Today was her birthday, and it was all almost six o'clock! Padfoot will be arriving and will give her milk and gifts! She'll be with Padfoot who will protect her from her atrocious relatives! _

_It was five fifty-five in the morning, and Dani literally glided in front of the door. The smile on her face was so wide, she herself feared her face might crack in two. She waited for the doorbell. _

_It never rang that day. _

_... Flashback End... _

It was devastating for Dani, and she cried herself to sleep for three months. She had never felt so lonely, and the only thing she had ever thought was that she never had the chance to say "goodbye." Her heart felt like it was being wrenched out of her ribcage. She had fallen in depression, and until now, never felt the ache detatch itself from her.

Sighing, she looked down at her drawing mournfully. It was a drawing of Padfoot slinging his arm over Dani's shoulder, a fist bumping on the air. Dani was smiling, one arm hugging Padfoot's waistline and the other throwing a peace sign in the air. A medal was slung over each of their necks. tear slipped from her eye, but she quickly pushed down the feeling of sorrow just in time before a voice whispered, "Are you alright?"

Turning slightly, her green eyes met Riddle's endless abyss of brown. His stance was rigid, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. It reminded her of... well, her, actually.

She didn't notice, but she continued to stare. When she did, she realized Riddle did not back down. Deciding to humor him for a while, Dani lied, "Never been better."

A long, comforting silence followed, neither willing to break it. They continued staring, until Dani looked away.

Tom stared at the pools of green, once again wondering what shade that was. The silence wasn't unnerving, though it wasn't really unwelcome. The wind picked up, tousling Potter's hair magnificently. He won't deny it; anyone with eyes could tell Danyte Potter was beautiful. She wore baggy jogging pants and an over-sized white T-shirt, her black, worn-out slippers lain out on the grass beside her. Her raven black, waist-length hair had managed to escape her ponytail and was dancing with the wind. Her sharp features were enhanced by the moonlight, and any normal person would find themselves enchanted.

The cold wind made him shiver a bit.

However, Tom Marvalo Riddle was not a normal person. He himself had an allure in him. His was a dark kind of handsomeness, intelligent yet roguish. Potter's was more of a fallen angel thing. He could almost see pure white wings stretching from her back. He leaned back and continued to gaze at the smaller girl, until her gaze dropped.

"You lie." He heard himself say softly, though not accusingly. Never accusingly. He watched as Potter turned her face to him once more.

"And you speak facts." she responded, no mirth or sarcasm in her eyes. "What you say is true." What Potter just did was confirming that she lied. How honest.

Tom didn't say anything but approached the younger girl. Sliding his own slippers off and dipping his feet into the water with Potter, he looked at her with an expressionless face. He was dressed in a thin, ratty shirt and shorts that reached until his knees, yet he wasn't affected by the cold. Well, five minutes ago, he was, but now he wasn't. The mystery was solved when he saw Potter had her wand clutched in her hand and it as pointing towards him.

"Thank you for the Warming Charm." Tom murmured. Potter glanced at him with a surprised look on her face, but schooled her face to an indifferent one. She nodded, accepting the thanks without words. There was no need.

Tom noticed Potter's sketchpad. It was clutched in her hands tightly, and she seemed very keen in keeping it that way. It was a picture of a shaggy-haired man slinging an arm over Potter's shoulders, while Potter half-hugged him back. They donned medals; the shaggy-haired man seemed to be fist-bumping the air and Potter was wearing a winning smile, throwing a peace sign to onlookers. They looked so happy.

"Who is he?" Tom asked bravely, getting curious. Potter looked at him with dead eyes.

"A milkman. He was the only adult I had ever trusted, and the only one that I had ever loved." Potter admitted, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "His name wa- _is _Taylor Smith." Tom didn't miss the slip of Potter's tongue, but remained silent as she continued to talk. "He was a sort of mentor to me. Before you ask, yes, he was a father figure to me. He disappeared on my eighth birthday. I never saw him again." Potter revealed.

Tom pursed his lips. "You guys cared for each other?"

Potter briefly didn't talk, but eventually opened her mouth. "I would drink poison, hang myself and shoot myself in the head at the same time for him." That, coming from Potter, spoke volumes, Tom thought.

He felt sympathy bubble up in him, and for a moment, he was utterly horrified. He is feeling human, for _Potter? _The very thought of it sent chills down his spine. He took a deep breath and muttered,

"I can never relate to you completely, for I have never trusted an adult." he said truthfully. He had Potter's full attention, now, and somehow, that made him feel both anxious and contented. "But I had trusted this boy once. His name was Billy Stubbs, and he was the friend I had always wanted." Tom paused, searching for the right words. Potter waited patiently for him to gather his bearings. "However, our friendship was severed when he decided to humiliate me, utterly destroying any hopes for trust and friendship.

"It was a Saturday morning when it happened. Stubbs was a social butterfly back then, so he had a lot of connections. This older guy, a boy named John Millers, said he would pay Stubbs a hundred thousand dollars if Stubbs told him about me. Stubbs ignorantly thought that he'd be rich, and decided to tell Millers of all the nightmares I had ever had. He told him about my detailed reactions and my screams. Two years before that backstabbing git decided to broadcast my life, I let him watch me sleep to see for himself. I wasn't aware he wrote my reactions down in a notebook," Tom spat.

"From then on, I was bullied and teased even more mercilessly, that I noticed it. During a rather nasty beating, Millers revealed to me what Stubbs did. The next morning, Stubbs found his dead, mangled rabbit hanging from the rafters. I killed his rabbit exactly the way he killed our pathetic attempt at imitating friendship." Tom finished.

The silence was deafening, and Tom realized what he had just confessed to Potter. His eyes widened and he could now hear his heart thumping wildly. Why did he admit this so openly? He mentally berated himself. Would Potter tell on him? He gnawed at his lip, waiting for a reply from Potter.

"One time when I was four," Potter started, and Tom's mental jaw slackened. "There was this kid who loved to bully me for the sake of... well, bullying me. Her name was Amanda Giddeons. She stole my food, told my dear cousin Dudley where I was when he was pissed, threw insults at me, and sometimes hit me physically. Of course, only when she can get away with it. She knows I am stronger than her physically, so she does it when I'm doing my polite façade." Potter sneered. "I had no idea why she hated me.

"During lunchtime, I found out Giddeons owned a pet rabbit. Her exact description was 'white, kind of small, piercing red eyes and one of its paws mangled.'" Potter paused here, but then continued. "I found her rabbit the next day, killed it, then printed a note at the library. I erased any history and terminated any evidence. I even uninstalled the program I printed it with, only to reinstall it. I wasn't stupid, so I used tweezers to hold the paper up and leave it on the box that I also used the tweezers to get with. Of course, just for safety, I bathed the box in trash and made sure Aunt Petunia held it. I then wetted the box with hot water because I was extremely bored and wanted to see the box slip from Giddeons' hands. I had stabbed the rabbit, then I cut the handle off of the knife, threw it in a canal three miles from my school. For the blade, I simply threw it somewhere a few blocks down from Magnolia Crescent. With the tweezers I handled everything, the I bent the tweezers, separated their dull blades then threw them in a dump after I was done with them.

"Up to this day, no one knows it was me all along. Her tears flowed, but her bullying stopped because she was too busy mourning the loss of her pet rabbit." Potter ended her story.

Tom didn't even wince throughout the whole story; Potter was a genius. His lips curled into a smile. "Glad to know we share the same hobby."

Potter smirked. "Just glad to know we have common ground."

Tom snorted. "Yeah. Just glad."

Potter started packing her things, but made no move to sit up from her position. She, however, tucked her legs underneath her thighs. Tom imitated her. Tom lied down, and was followed by Potter.

They didn't know it, but then they both fell asleep under the moonlight, smiles on their faces.

**LINE**

Someone was interrupting his sleep.

Tom twitched when nudged his shoulder and made his dream fade. He couldn't even remember the damn dream, and mentally cursed whoever was touching him to awaken him. Gentle fingers clasped his shoulders and began to shake him, but Tom did not wish to wake up.

His dark brown eyes snapped open, though to meet green.

The memories of last night suddenly flooded back to him, and Tom was left feeling confused and panicked.

Was he _drunk _last night?

"My deepest apologies," he muttered, not looking Potter in the eye. He searched for his slippers and wore them. "I didn't mean to... converse with you so deeply last evening."

Potter snorted. "Relax, Riddle. As if I tell on people. It's usually the other way around." She waved his apology off. "I should be the one apologizing. I got really emotional last night. When I woke up, I just spent ten minutes staring at the Black Lake, wondering why I didn't have a hangover."

Tom smirked at their similar way of thinking. "Well, perhaps you were just high."

Potter put on a thinking face and mockingly said, "Hmm... perhaps."

Chuckling, the two went back to the castle, not daring to say a word. The sun had just risen, and everything was perfect. If anyone looked, they would see two best friends destined to be together. However, Riddle and Potter thought otherwise.

As soon as they saw the Slytherin portrait hole, Tom stopped Potter. His voice wavered when Potter turned to look at him. Tom cleared his throat and hesitantly asked, "Are we.. friends?"

Potter's slightly tense muscles relaxed, although that was the only thing Tom noticed, and he notices everything. "I... don't know." she admitted, looking Tom in the eye. "Is there a name for what we are?"

Tom thought about it, and gave the tiniest of smirks to her. "Probably not. We're getting there, though."

Potter hummed. "Yes. We are making _so much _progress." she sarcastically said. Tom laughed briefly.

**LINE**

The afternoon of the day was peaceful and quiet, in Dani's opinion. She and Riddle were in the library. Books were spread all over the table, and each had a nice stack of books beside them. They had pieces of parchment, all right, and were writing away. Riddle researched on spells, separating them into categories like: _Dark - Cutting Curses, Light - Shields, Dark - Shields, Grey (leaning into Dark) - Slashes _etc.

Dani, however, assigned herself to research on rituals and wards. A lot of runes and artihmancy were involved, but she had already covered that up in the first few weeks she was in Hogwarts. So, she started scribbling down the runes and magical numbers, the wand waving involved and some quick tips. She had already filled five pieces of parchment, while Riddle had used (but not completely filled) approximately fifty. Ah, the pains of being organized, she grimaced inwardly.

She continued to take down notes of the interesting subject. In fact, she was so engrossed in her work, she only noticed someone was staring at her when a shadow blocked most of the torch's light. She looked up to meet Quirrel's eyes. She was surprised to see them sharp with a gleam of intelligence.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Riddle." he addressed each of them coolly. Riddle turned to Quirrel after that too. "You both are aware you are studying the Dark Arts?" he questioned smoothly, not even a single hint of a stammer in his words. Exchanging a glance with Riddle, she replied,

"We are only aware we are studying Magic, Professor." She calmly said with a smile. Quirrel smirked at her.

"Your masks never fail to amuse me, Ms. Potter." Quirrel brought out his wand, and the two Slytherins equipped their wands so fast it was like a flash. Quirrel blinked. "I will not harm either of you. I merely wish to do this," He waved his wand, and another stack of books were summoned to the trio. Dani was pretty sure those books weren't from the library. Dani and Riddle's eyes never left Quirrel's face. "Relax. I am going to teach you a lot of things the library can never teach you. There is a reason why I was hired, you know. Alas, Dumbledore wants me to become a stuttering mess for your entertainment." he sighed sarcastically.

"With all due respect, Professor," Riddle inclined his head. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Quirrel chortled. "I am merely here to see if you have the potential you need to chase the expectations of others. Now," he began. "If you really want to own an educated mind, you best stay and listen."

Peering at the titles of the books, mentally, Dani rejoiced. _A Politician's Point of View _was the first book, meaning they would be studying politics. Exciting. "As Ms. Potter would already know, I will teach you Wizarding Politics. Why, you may ask? Well, politicians don't just use their charisma and intelligence for work, do they?" he paused, and he added, "In all honesty, Headmaster Dumbledore thinks I am here to guide you to the third-floor corridor. Drop hints and stuff." All he got in return were four raised eyebrows.

After two seconds of complete quietness, Riddle opened his mouth and asked, "Why?" Quirrel chuckled. "Haven't you noticed that sometimes... just _sometimes, _you act out of character? Compulsory Charms, those are. Dumbledire specializes in them. No matter how strong I am, in terms of power, Dumbledore trumps me. I had no choice but to announce the fact a troll was roaming around in school and _faint. _I need the money, so I stay."

"That... actually explains everything," Riddle muttered. Quirrel nodded.

"I need to teach you this stuff, and I only want one thing in return." Quirrel said. Dani's interested eyes gazed at him while Riddle waved at him to continue while he scribbled another spell. "I need to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone."

Riddle's hand paused, and Dani's eyebrows reflexively shot up high. "Please tell me that the Stone is not the thing that's in the third floor corridor." Dani deadpanned.

Quirrel cleared his throat. "Sorry to disappoint... but yes. How do you know of the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked curiously.

"I've done my research, I have all your songs!" Dani said sarcastically. Riddle smirked.

"The pure sarcasm I have to deal with," Riddle pointed at the female in the trio. Dani scowled at him whilst Quirrel chortled. "The only good thing about it is that usually, the sarcasm is not pointed towards me."

"The question is, is that really a good thing?" Dani shot a sweet smile at Riddle. "Do you want me to give all my attention to you so I could throw sarcastic remarks?"

"No." Riddle said simply. Quirrel raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting... _thing _you two have going on. Anyways," he changed the subject. Riddle must be rejoicing, Dani thought. "Philosopher's Stone on the 3rd floor corridor, there's a trapdoor underneath the Cerberus that lives there. Go in there and do the challenges the teachers have set up to protect the Stone, then _BOOM PANIS _you have the stone."

"Okay, first, why _challenges? _Why not overpowered wards and runes and stuff?" Riddle asked. "Secondly, _boom panis?_"

"It's a Filipino reference, young grasshopper. I saw Vice Ganda on TV." she patted Riddle's head. Now it was Riddle's turn to scowl at her. She turned to Quirrel. "You have travelled to the Philippines?"

"Yes." he answered. "Nice waterfall restaurant they have there. An- wait, I just realized you are the cause of why the subject keeps on changing." Quirrel said, a hint of an accusing tone. Dani snickered at him. "Anyways, the teachers are incompetent enough to trust our _beloved _Headmaster. I secretly think he wants some Gryffindor to get the stone for him. A first year could go through the defenses. That's why I went to you two."

Dani hummed. "That... actually makes sense. I think Dumbles is on to me, though. I feel a lot... happier than I would. I also felt like helping someone. I did, but I erased their memories."

"Yeah," Riddle joined in. "I've been wanting to go to the third floor corridor for a week now, even though my curiosity hadn't bothered me before."

"Compulsion Charms," he explained. Riddle nodded with a small, "Makes sense."

"So... you in?" Dani and Riddle nodded.

"Bring on the political opinions." Dani confirmed.

**LINE **

After a brief trial session, Quirrel scheduled several other meetings to mentor Dani and Riddle about... well, everything they need to know to become prodigies. They both were doing excellently concerning academics, but even they could admit the education in Hogwarts was... for lack of a better word, crap.

Quirrel assured them that if they ever changed their minds, they could always enroll in another school. However, if they do, the only real problem is that employers make a great deal about Hogwarts and tend to forget the quality of other schools. Dani assured him, however, because of her status as the Girl-Who-Lived, she'll be able to find a job easily. For Riddle... well, being the Girl-Who-Lived's... _something _could also improve his chances!

So, that evening at midnight, Dani and Riddle were sitting on some couches in the Slytherin Common Room. All of the Slytherins had retired for the night, so the Common Room was empty. The fire in the fireplace licked at the firewood merrily. **(A/N: FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE)** Dani was reading a book Quirrel had lent her, oblivious to what Riddle was doing.

Suddenly, Dani felt a weight sink beside her. Looking up, she met Riddle's dark eyes. He smirked at her.

"Call me Tom." he said, bringing out his hand for Dani to shake. Dani's eyebrows shot so high it was like it disappeared in her hairline.

"Call me Danyte..." she trailed off, bringing out her hand. She hesitantly shook it, but not before saying, "... or Dani."

**Wasn't that touching? **

**Please review, so I wouldn't have to sick twenty year old Dani and Tom at you! (Lol, no.)**

**Tom: Really? We're gonna be powerful?**

**Dani: No, _I'm _going to be powerful. You're my medic. **

**Tom: *growls* I'll show you!**

**Dani: *runs away* Ahh!**

**Tom: *captures Dani and starts tickling* **

**Me: What the hell did I just write? **

**Tom: The truth. **

**Me: Review! **

**Dani: HELP MEH, PRAYDE! **

**Me: Hush you! The readers might find out what my real name is. **

**Tom: Isn't it An-**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	9. My Gifts, My Joy

**Tom: I personally should warn you that this chapter is particularly horrible. **

**Me: Oi! Just because it's particularly shorter than what you were expecting, doesn't mean it's horrible! **

**Dani: *snorts* Tom himself ****_is _****horrible, Prayde. You shouldn't think otherwise.**

**Me: Meh. Anyways, this chapter is ****_slightly _****rushed-**

**Tom: And therefore horrible. **

**Me: - so ****_please _****bear with me. I am honestly a bit of in a panic because semester break had just ended and we already have ****_tests _****scheduled. Not only that, but a pile of homework!**

**Dani: Shouldn't you be actually ****_doing _****your homework right now? **

**Me: Eh heh, funny thing is, eh...? **

**Tom: *snorts***

A month had passed, and Dani and Tom were excited as ever for their next lesson with Quirrel. Quirrel, so far, had went and reviewed them through most of the politics work and some theory about magical cores. He said all he'd ever go through was theory, and they had to cover the practical parts themselves.

However, Quirrel was an okay teacher. He stopped wearing that ridiculous purple turban and showed off brown, short hair that actually looked good on him. Without that thing blocking almost half of his bloody face, she could tell he was quite the looker. A chiseled face and strong features only enhanced the light blue eyes of Quirrel. She was tempted to call him Squirrel, but she had fought down the urge. However, his hair _did _look strikingly alike to the fur of a squirrel, Dani thought idly.

During the evening, just before curfew, Tom opened the portrait and slipped outside of the Slytherin Common Room, Dani following him quietly. Landing outside and closing the portrait shut, they broke into a run and sprinted down the corridor to Quirrel's office.

They entered with a bang, making Quirrel look up. "Oh, finally, I thought you guys were gonna sneak away _after _curfew again." Quirrel said. "When am I going to get _my _end of the deal?"

"This month," Dani said automatically. "Riddle and I planned ahead and prepared ourselves. We're going to tear down those defenses easily if all goes right and smooth." Dani plopped down on a chair, bringing out a notebook and a quill. "So, what's the lesson gonna be, Professor?" she said half-mockingly half-curiously.

Quirrel raised an eyebrow at her mood change and gestured for Tom to take a seat. He did so in one motion and brought out his own notebook and quill. They

simultaneously dipped their quills in their inkbottles and adjusted their hands so they were poised to write. Quirrel, probably used to this already turned

to them and started speaking.

"Since we had covered up how the government works," he started. "We're going to study the hidden leeway/s in all the laws and stuff that I had found. Now, I am going to write a law, and you both would have to tell me one of the loopholes in the law." Quirrel started to write a law and the two stared jotting it down.

_Minors are not allowed to use magic over the holidays._

"Yes, Tom?" Quirrel called. Tom smirked and said,

"Their sensor sucks," he said simply. Quirrel motioned for him to elaborate, and elaborate Tom did. "They only sense if magic was being used, and not the person himself. Purebloods can practice magic over the holidays without much trouble."

"Correct, ten points to Sl-" Quirrel stopped himself and smirked. "I can't believe I got used to giving Slytherin points."

Dani snorted. "Hey, Professor, I have a question." Quirrel turned to her and Dani said,

"Does this law count for all minors?"

Quirrel nodded. "Minors aren't allowed to perform magic besides accidental magic. It's the next law for this."

"What about wandless magic?" Tom asked. "I heard that was possible," he added.

"Well, that's _im_possible!" Quirrel waved off. "I must admit, the old coot is powerful, the most powerful wizard alive! Even he needs a wand to perform magic. Only Merlin and Morgana le Fay had ever done such a thing," Quirrel said. "However, yes, it won't be detected." Tom and Dani exchanged looks. They read each other's expression. I had done wandless magic, their expressions read. They turned to face Quirrel once their message was clear.

"Now, the next law is-" Quirrel began to write.

Soon, after the lesson ended two hours later, Dani and Tom slipped out of the office and walked silently back to their Common Room, knowing no one would spot them. Their footsteps echoed throughout the walls, and the silence was tense.

Tom faced Dani. "It's supposed to be impossible," he whispered. "But I had performed wandless magic in my childhood."

"So have I," Dani admitted solemnly. "How are we supposed to react?"

"I... I don't know." Tom said, and they made a silent truce to just resume their walk and forget their conversation. They reached the Common Room and Tom said the password, letting Dani go first this time. Dani and Tom went their separate ways, to engrossed in their thoughts to notice they said, "Good night," to each other.

**LINE**

"Potter, Riddle," Granger greeted. Tom turned around to find the familiar brown hair and eyes.

"Granger," he greeted while Dani nodded in her direction as acknowledgement.

Some prejudiced Slytherins looked up and sneered in distaste. Others didn't care. They were in the Great Hall, and it was a peaceful Friday evening. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily once they landed on Dani. Tom fought down the urge to just walk to the staff table calmly, then punch him in the face. Tom then snapped all of his attention to Granger, "Would you like to dine with us?" Tom said in a near drawl. Granger nodded, then sat across from Tom and Dani. It had been too long since they last interacted, and that was the whole Halloween-troll scenario.

"My apologies," Dani said, bringing out a hand for Granger to shake. "I am Danyte Potter."

A ghost of a smile played on Granger's lips. "Hermione Granger." She answered, shaking Dani's hand.

"Thomas Riddle," Tom shook her hand. Maybe it wasn't _just _Tom and Dani against the world...

"Could I call you Thomas, Riddle?" Granger asked softly. Tom blinked, then slowly nodded as if reluctant to do so. Granger smiled, then turned to Dani. "Could I call you Danyte?"

Dani smiled gently. "Of course, if I can call you Hermione." Hermione's smile did it. She lifted most of his worries away. They had a new ally in their group, but their enemies grow in number as well.

**LINE**

Hermione Granger is a very intelligent witch, Dani concluded. In fact, the girl might be useful later on in life. No matter, maybe this time I could get a _real _friendship. She had no name for the bond between Tom and her, but she knew it was far more superior then friendship. She just... yeah. Dani really could not put her thoughts into words. Or feelings.

Maybe I should stop playing this pointless charade, Dani thought. Maybe it's time to actually get real and make connections outside of Hermione and Tom. Honestly, Dani was a bit surprised that they called Hermione by her first name, but she guessed it was just a personal thing between her and Riddle. Of course, to someone else, it'll probably look like Hermione cheated and took a shortcut. Dani, however, looked at it as if it was all good, and things just aren't exactly the same with Tom Marvalo Riddle.

She was also pretty damn sure she was correct.

No, she and Riddle decided that they would keep the whole Philosopher's Stone out of reach of prying eyes, including chocolate-brown ones. In second year, once Hermione had _fully _gained their trust, they would finally let her in on the stuff they know. They planned to warn her against Dumbledore and train with her. Maybe this time around, they could actually have another one to talk to whilst they practiced. Hermione certainly was the person to go to if someone was in need of an intelligent conversation. Well, Tom was also the one to go in need for an intelligent conversation too, plus an extra dose of sarcasm.

Dani sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't exclude Hermione out of everything else second year and up. But... Hermione was different. There was no bond yet, no bond that easily fell into place the first time they spoke to each other. That was Riddle.

Great... if somebody ever ready her thoughts, maybe they would think she was an insane love-sick girl. Dani shuddered to think of that.

She would give the girl a book for Christmas, she seemed to like theory and studying, well, theory. For Tommy-boy, she'll probably give him something more awesome. Something that screams "Tom Marvalo Riddle".

Wait... why and how does she know Tom's middle name?!

Damn... this is an entirely new level of stalker, Dani thought. Next thing you know, I already know Tom's birthday.

Wait a minute, his birthday is on December 31, 1979.

_Daaaaammmmnnnn... _

Now... what to give him for his birthday?

**LINE**

"I can't believe Slytherin won again," whined Ron Weasley. Tom wanted to sneer at the red-haired nuisance, but refrained from doing so. The blue, twinkling eyes he usually associated with the Bumblebee turned into him. A fire ignited in his blue eyes.

"You again!" he said rather stupidly. "You _must _have cheated! There is no way a bunch of slimy snakes could defeat Gryffindor fair and square!" He is _really _ticking Tom off now. Tom closed his eyes and tried to regain the sereneness he had not long ago. He opened them and tried to picture Weasley as Dani. There. His anger subsided a bit and he relaxed. Green eyes turned blue, and Tom sighed.

"Weasley, Merlin, I think I shouldn't waste my words on you anymore." he said, exasperated. "I don't even care anymore about astounding you with how far my vocabulary breaches. It's getting really old, Weasley. Slytherins aren't all that bad."

Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You want to settle this? A duel, at midnight. Meet me in the trophy room."

As quick as the wind, Dani suddenly _materialized_ beside him. "With your incompetent tendencies, do you even know where the trophy room is located?" she threw. Merlin, that girl could seriously spook _anyone _out. She nearly gave Tom a heart attack.

Weasley jumped. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I don't know, running soundlessly perhaps?" she bit back. "For Merlin's sake, do you really think we're going to waste time in dueling you? Weasley, we already know who's going to win."

"I don't think so." Weasley pompously stated.

Tom sneered at him and silently shot a stinging hex at him. He yelped and looked at Tom and Dani furiously, when Professor Vector walked by. Suddenly, Tom found Dani's features resembling a hurt look. Tom raced to "comfort" her.

"What happened here?" Professor Vector asked, looking concerned for the Girl-Who-Lived. Typical.

"He insulted Slytherins, Professor! Said we were cheating," Tom glared at Weasley for good measure. Weasley looked positively flabbergasted. "Then I tried to reason Slytherins aren't bad, and then he said pretty nasty things to us." Hah! It wasn't even a lie! This was child's play.

Professor Vector narrowed his eyes at Weasley. "Is that so?"

"No!' Weasley snapped out of his bewildered trance. "They, _Riddle-_"

"Enough of your incoherent ramblings, Mr. Weasley!" he snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Weasley's eyes widened and glowered at the two Slytherins while they continued their act. Professor Vector's eyes softened once they turned to the pair. "And ten points to Slytherin for defending all your housemates whether you knew what you were doing or not. Come along, Mr. Riddle and Ms. Potter, I believe you have a class to get to." That settles it. Vector was a Slytherin when he was studying in Hogwarts.

When Vector turned his back on Weasley, Tom smirked at the dumbfounded redhead whose face was rapidly turning red, resembling a tomato. Sneering at the boy, he turned around and whispered comforting words in Dani's ear.

**LINE**

Tom wondered what to give for his two female friends, as it was currently the twenty-third of December. He thought about Hermione, and the answer came towards him like a bludger would a seeker. A book. Duh, Tom.

Potter, however, was in need of something more... expensive. Tom cursed, glancing sideways at his pouch of gold sadly. He wouldn't have enough galleons to spare for a good present. But maybe... he sat up straighter. Potter is a boyish person, Tom thought. She wouldn't like those necklaces and those flashy jewelries. Maybe she would want-

Tom's got a gift for Dani.

**LINE**

In the girl's dormitories, no one really talks to Dani. That was alright for her, really, because she didn't want to talk to _them _either. So, it was a huge surprise when Aquila Trillos shook her awake.

Aquila Trillos was a beautiful, tall, slender girl. With stunning blue eyes and blonde hair that reached to her mid-back, she was a true beauty. Her features were aristocratic, yet held a secret softness to it. Trillos had not bullied her, yet had not rescued her. Pfft. As if she needed rescuing, anyways. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, thanking the kind girl.

Of course, she was the only other girl in the dormitory, as it was the Christmas holidays. She sat on her bed, which was conveniently beside Dani's, and crossed her legs.

"Look, Potter, I apologize for not helping you when the other Slytherin girls tormented you," she mumbled, her blue eyes truly filled with remorse. If it wasn't for the fact that Trillos was a Slytherin, she would've faked a smile and said it was okay. But she was, and a very intelligent one, too. Instead, she raised an eyebrow.

"Trillos, I didn't really expect much from you." Dani muttered back, waving the apology off.

"That's the problem!" she said as Dani swung her legs over her bed. "You expect so little of me. I could've done something!" Trillos was a softie? Hmm, explains the gentle vibes I get from her, Dani thought.

"It's alright, Trillos, Riddle took care of it." Dani smiled. Yes, she was starting to get more connections! When she stood up, she yelped when she slipped on something. Trillos laughed.

"You have presents, Potter." Huh? Dani looked down and a single eyebrow began to rise and rise. She had... six gifts? She had expected none...

"Open mine, first!" Trillos smiled, pointing to a present wrapped in green paper and tied with a single, silver bow. She took it in her hand haltingly, looking at Trillos with guarded, suspicious eyes.

"Why would you buy me a gift?" Dani asked slowly. Trillos' happy face fell slightly, but only just.

"It's more of an apology gift. The guilt eats at me at night, you know? A win-win situation, if you ask me." A typical Slytherin answer. Dani smirked at her and unwrapped the present carefully, eyes widening when two black compact mirrors stared back at her, red dragons coiling at the center of each.

"Those aren't normal compact mirrors, they're _contact _mirrors," she said smugly. "Hardly even noticed change in my wealth. Those are pretty cheap, too. Here," she said. "Open the mirror."

When she opened the mirror, only one circular piece of glass stared at her. The bottom one had a piece of parchment inserted in it. "Write a message there, and it will disappear. Then, it will appear in the other mirror. The glass, however, will let you communicate face to face through a mirror. Well, not so face to face, but still. Like a... muggle vydo cali. Except, you need a password. The other compact mirror will start heating up."

"Video call," corrected Dani. She looked up to meet smug blue. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Well, I gotta go look at my own presents. See ya later, Potter." she said, waving her wand to levitate her small mountain of presents and rushed down to the Slytherin Common Room. Dani grinned. As soon as the door swung shut, she turned to the other presents and grabbed a package that resembled a book. _Fr: Prof. Quirrel_ was scribbled on top. Dani ripped it open and smiled as _Theory to the Practical_ was revealed. Putting it down, she grabbed a grubby-looking package and opened it to find a cloak. A piece of paper was on top of it, saying that it belonged to her. _Merry Christmas _was also scribbled in elegant script. She shrugged, promising she'll use the cloak in due time.

She unwrapped a random one with a _Merry Christmas! -Hermione_ on it. A book again, but this time it was a book about auras. Hmm, interesting. She grabbed another and was surprised to find no signature. Opening it, she froze.

It was a picture of her mother and father.

Red hair and green eyes on her mother's soft face contrasted heavily to hazel eyes and dark, raven hair plus aristocratic features. Smiling softly as Lily Potter nuzzled into James Potter's neck, Dani hugged the picture,a smile on her lips.

Putting it on her nightstand, she checked out the last gift. She unwrapped it, also finding no signature on it. When she opened it, her smile widened.

A black cap. It was wonderful. Stitched on one side was _D.J. Potter. _Dani placed the cap on her head, and grinned when she felt the familiar thrum of Tom Riddle's magic. Written in paper were the words:

_Heavily enchanted and warded. Hope you like it. _

She didn't like it, she bloody loved it. Grabbing the mirrors, she grabbed her new cloak and rushed outside to meet up with Tom in the boys' dormitory.

**LINE**

"Damn it all!" Fate yelled. She had wanted to make a cup of tea and walk back into the living room to think. Now, her chessboard had fallen into the floor. Again. "Present must be tampering again!"

Fate was a beautiful, blonde-haired woman with intelligent grey eyes framed with frameless glasses. She wore a golden, sleeveless dress flowing to the floor and a silver headband kept her bangs away. She tripped on her dress and her tea sloshed, but thankfully didn't spill. She sighed and plopped down on her red couch tiredly, waiting for the chessboard to arrange itself. A bright white light surrounded the fallen chessboard and chess pieces. Suddenly, the chessboard was back to its original places, but the chess pieces weren't. Eyes widening, she leaned in closer.

The white pawns weren't even following the rules of the game! In fact, everything did _not _make sense and did _not _follow the bloody rules! The black King and Queen were in the bloody center. The white pawns were huddled in a corner, and the black pawns surrounded the King and Queen in a protective circle. The black knights were at either side of the circle, and the white knights were facing the black ones. One of the black towers did not return, and the other was in a corner. The two white towers were still there, and were in front of the pawns. The bishops were diagonally away from each other, across the circle they would find their white or black counterpart.

Fate stared at the chessboard, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Then, it all clicked. "Oh," she said, narrowing her eyes, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Oh..." she repeated, leaning back on her couch.

"Oh."

**LINE **

"Hey, Riddle, wake up!" the voice of Theodore Nott had shaken him from slumber. Dark brown eyes snapped open, and Tom Riddle pushed himself up, right hand rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Nott? Why have you roused me?" he asked, yawning then in one gesture elegantly rose from his bed. Nott tilted his head, as if examining him.

"Danyte Potter has knocked on the door and asked for your presence," he replied curtly, although no malice seeped in his words. Tom nodded.

"Thank you, Nott." Nott blinked twice at him and retreated to the bathroom in an uncaring manner, but it had not affected Tom in any way. Tom sighed and opened the door, which then revealed a happy-looking Danye Jay Potter with a familiar black cap on her head.

"Merry Christmas, Tom!" she greeted cheerily.

"Merry Christmas to you too, brat." he said dryly. Dani snorted.

"Have you even _seen _the present I gave you? Oh, speaking of which, love the black cap. I also warded your gift, and it took bloody _ages _to do!" Dani said, gesturing to one of the four gifts beside the foot of his bed. Tom blinked; he had not seen the pile of gifts before.

"Was that always there?" he turned to Dani. Dani shrugged, but it was enough for Tom. Tom gestured for Dani to come in, and snapped the door closed when she did. They approached the small pile of gifts, sitting with their legs crossed beneath them in the floor.

"I've got two books from Quirrel and Granger, the black cap from you," she pointed at the cap she was wearing. "A photo of my parents and a cloak from two anonymous people, and, oh, contact mirrors from Trillos!"

"Wait, hold up, contact mirrors? From Aquilla Trillos? And two anonymous people gave you a cloak and a picture of your mum and dad" Tom asked, confused. Dani laughed at him.

"She gave it to me as an apology gift. She has a big heart. The two strangers, however, did not send me anything life-threatening. Probably some admirers for the _Girl-Who-Lived._" she sneered. "Anyways, Riddle, it's your turn to unwrap your load this year!"

Tom responded by a grunt, then complied. He first found a gift from Nott. "Why in blazes did I get a gift from Nott?" he muttered. Not waiting for an answer from his companion, he carefully removed the wrapping paper from the present and peeked inside the box.

A glorious quill stood there proudly. Its feathers were beautiful. At first it was black, fading to brown, fading to white. Tom's eyebrows rose. "Why would he give me this?" he asked himself. Dani stared in awe at it, shrugging once more. Tom took that as a signal to turn to the other gift. He too, got a present from their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This time ripping the wrapper off, Tom's lips curled upwards when a book about warding showed. He passed it to Dani who placed it beside her.

He opened another to find a book. A sheaf of parchment with _From: Hermione _fluttered out from the package. He smiled as a book about charms was officially his book. He took in his hands another gift (which looked like another book, Tom added) and ripped off the wrapping paper, knowing whose present this was to him. He almost gaped when a golden plate shone impressively in his hands.

A black notebook with a golden nameplate that read "T.M. Riddle". She... she gave him this _perfect _notebook, and he had given her a worn-out cap. Tom felt an emotion bubble in him, but he fought it down. With shaking hands, he opened it to admire the creamy, yellow parchment.

Dani launched into an explanation. "It's also warded, so only the people you key in will be able to open, read and touch it. Fire proof, water proof, it also defends itself if someone tries to rip the pages out. It's indestructible, unless people will try to stab a basilisk fang in it or something, but I highly doubt _that _will happen." Dani snorted, then bit her lip. "I hope you like, I mean, it's not much, but I _had _spent ages spelling it. I didn't even key myself in it! It's only your signature, and-"

"I love it." Tom breathed out. Potter smugly grinned at him, that insufferable brat.

"I thought so," she said, walking out of the room as if she had not just rambled away about how worried she was with Tom not liking her gift. Tom wanted to snort.

**LINE**

When the two arrived at the Great Hall, Dani was sporting her black cap and Tom was clutching his new notebook. Dani had her nose in her book about auras, which she found truly fascinating, whilst Tom scribbled away at the pages of his present. It was a quiet morning, for once, and Tom was glad that the Great Hall was empty. Yes, it was six o'clock in the morning, but he would've thought Nott or Trillos would've arrived sooner than them. Only one table was situated in the Great Hall, and Tom scowled at that. The duo pulled their selected chairs back, but winced when a harsh scraping sounds echoed in the Great Hall. Sitting down and edging nearer towards the table, they began piling their plates with the divine food at Hogwarts. Dani, however, also pulled out a thin notebook. Upon opening it, one could see diagrams, steps, lists and a lot of other stuff that seemed to only make sense for the geniuses of the magical human beings in the world. Tom waved his wand a bit, then a small circle surrounded them, glowed blue, then disappeared. The two were now enclosed in a rather strong privacy ward. Dani nodded in approval and opened her mouth to start talking.

"So, the plan is simple: to deal with the Cerberus, one must play music or send a barrage of deadly spells at nerve points and such. I will play a piece on my recorder whilst you try to figure out the second defense." Dani reviewed while Tom leaned in to listen more closely. "Once you've gotten it all pieced, we go under the trapdoor and start on the second defense. Quirrel said the defenses are quite easy, so the third defense should be a piece of cake. After all that, it's child's play."

Tom nodded and continued. "However, a list of spells are listed here, and a portkey will be given to us tomorrow so we could escape and plan more if we fail to get through a certain defense. Of course, it is highly unlikely, but we care for our safety. It shall be done before December dies."

Dani nodded back. "Great. We got the plan covered, so I guess we shall do it... two days from now?"

"Perfect," replied Tom in a nonchalant manner. Dani flipped through the notebook and read on and Tom brought out his book on warding. After Dani finished her food and rereading what she had once written, she passed the notebook to Tom and they both stood up. "Remember: the Weasley twins, Trillos and Not are potential allies... or enemies."

"Do not trust easily, got it." Dani declared as they walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. "Hey, Riddle?" Tom turned to look at her at the mention of his last name. "Do you wanna hear a joke?"

Tom blinked. He processed what he had just heard coming from Dani's mouth slowly, but did not gape. "Eh... sure?"

Dani had bitten her lip sometime as he thought, but stopped and smiled brightly when he spoke. "Alright. How did a random muggle survive a bullet perfectly aimed towards his torso?"

Tom thought about it, and contemplated throwing the "bulletproof vest" thing, but highly doubted that was the answer. After racking his brain for any hilarious answers, he ended up with a blank. He reluctantly asked, "How?"

Dani turned to face him and answered quite seriously, "He had a Nokia in his breast pocket."

Tom's lips curled and a traitorous giggle escaped his mouth. Dani laughed and Tom followed shortly as they made the trek back to the Common Room. They appeared before the portrait, Dani declaring the password clearly in between peals of dignified, soft laughter. They stepped inside, and their eyes widened, mood plummeting.

Dani blinked, then shouted while Tom bellowed, "HELP!"

Aquila Trillos lay dead in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, Theodore Nott holding his wand, frozen in shock beside her.

**Tom: See? ****_Horrible. _**

**Dani: In Prayde's defense, she is tired, she is in a flurry of panic, she is thirsty and ****_exhausted. _**

**Me: THANK YOU. **

**Tom: Anyways, dear readers, our beloved author, ****_An- _**

**Me: I SAID NO REVEALING OF FIRST NAMES, RIDDLE! *brings out dagger and waves it threateningly***

**Tom: Eh... *runs***

**Dani: *rolls eyes* Oh, by the way, I'm not a Mary Sue and Tom a Marty Stu. We're too awesome.  
**

**Me: *retracts knife* Duh, Potter. I'm not _that _bad of an author.  
**

**Tom: YES YOU ARE.  
**

**Me: ANYWAYS. _Yes_, they will have flaws. _No__,_ they're not going to overpower everyone else in different branches of magic. _Yes, _they will make mistakes and _no, _Dani is not going to become a weakling and _no, _Tom is not going to be her knight in shining armor. They just made a discovery that no one else made yet.  
**

**Facts: they are geniuses, but not going to bet everyone in all the branches of magic. They are powerful, like Merlin and Morgan le Fay powerful, intellectual, but THEY HAVE FLAWS AND MISTAKES. PLEASE DO NOT RAGE AT ME.**

**By the way, the next update will take longer, but I _PROMISE _it will reach you before two weeks end.  
**


	10. My Game, My Gain

**... I am so sorry. Look, guys... I am really sorry that happened... it won't happen again.**

**In a review, someone told me the timeline was confusing. Look, guys, this is magic. They saw "black", meaning they fainted. Then, the day semi-restarted. What do you think happened there? It's meant to let you think. Explanations will be in second year, and all the pieces will fall into place, I swear.**

****And look, I would never let the same scene repeat twice, even if I change the P.O.V. under my watch.****

**It also may have been my fault that I killed off a "freshly introduced character". Maybe I should have introduced her earlier on. But the point is, they are loners. Would you like me editing the names and replacing them with Granger or Nott?**

**Just... whatever, let's move on.**

Dani could only stare blankly at Trillos' dead body while Tom called for help. The girl who had given her contact mirrors for a Christmas present was gone. Dani didn't feel any sadness, but only felt as if this was a crime scene and she was the detective.

She looked up at Nott and raised an eyebrow, bringing her hand out. Nott understood and passed her his wand with shaky hands. Doing a quick _Priori Incantatem, _she wasn't surprised when _Tempus _popped up. However, this alone could not prove his innocence. Tom stopped yelling and his eyes remained downcast, almost glaring at the once alive witch. Dani tapped her throat with her wand and muttered, _"Sonorus." _As soon as she felt a tingle on her throat, Dani opened her mouth and whispered, "Help."

Her "help" echoed through the walls of Hogwarts. Dani, Tom and Nott's eyes widened, but they schooled their features into looks of pure, utter shock when a few minutes later, the Professors came banging in.

McGonagall gasped at the sight. "Dear Merlin..."

Dumbledore's face paled and the false twinkle in his eyes faded as he stepped in the Snake Pit. He made no sound when he knelt beside Trillos and started casting spells. Snape's skin was white as a sheet, but he didn't show fear and surprise in any other way. Silence reigned as Dumbledore set to work.

He soon stood up and looked back, lips pursed. "She is gone," he said gravely after ten minutes of constant spells.

...

_Really, _Dumbledore?! It takes you ten minutes to check if someone's _dead? _Why not, oh I don't know, check for a pulse? Dani inwardly thought, mentally scowling.

"How could this happen?" he murmured, and Dani just barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Dumbledore turned to the three of them. "Mr. Riddle, Mr. Nott and Ms. Potter," he said icily. "Come with me."

"Professor Dumbledore," Tom said, glaring up at the taller man. "Surely you don't think that _we _had something to do with it?"

"I just want to say that-"

"That they are under suspicion because they are Slytherins?" McGonagall cut Dumbledore off, mimicking Tom's glare. Dumbledore turned to her and opened his mouth, but he was beaten by Professor Sprout.

"Albus, they are children." She said sharply. "Do you honestly think they area capable of casting the Killing Curse?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Pomona, Minerva, I was just going to tell you that they are going to be questioned because of the simple fact that they are witnesses." he ended with an exasperated look. The females blushed, and pointedly looked down at the floor. Dumbledore's eyes brightened slightly, and he gestured for the three Slytherins to follow him. "Come along, you three," he said, albeit not cheerfully.

He lead them along unfamiliar corridors. Portraits of men and women raised their eyebrows, but did not comment, some even ignoring them and chatting with their neighbors. They soon stopped in front of a stone gargoyle, clear, transparent magic shimmering, enclosing upon the gargoyle. Dumbledore muttered the password, and immediately after the gargoyles sprang to life and allowed them entry, moving out of the way. A winding staircase was revealed, brightly lit my torches with the Hogwarts crest on it. Using the stone wall as a support of sorts, Dumbledore began climbing up the stairs. Dani and Tom exchanged looks, before rushing to match the esteemed Headmaster's pace. Dani poked her eye, just in case she needed to tear up a little inside the office. She kept on poking her eyes, especially the left one. She didn't know if it was true or false, but people say when a tear comes out from the left first, they are in pain. If it came from the right, then it comes from happiness. Meh.

Dumbledore waved his hand at an oak door with a brass griffin knocker, and it clicked open. He pushed open the door and went for the seat behind a rather impressive desk. Dani didn't pay it much mind, however, because she was looking at all the instruments, portraits, artifacts, books and all the other crap a normal headmaster wouldn't even own.

Intriguing, silver... _machines _were whistling, turning and just _moving._ Portraits of what Dani suspected were previous headmasters chatted with each other pleasantly while a bird soared around the large office. Nott (how could she have forgotten he was there?!) stared at a golden locket on one of the old man's expensive-looking shelves. She, sadly, had no more time to observe the office, because Dumbledore had cleared his throat.

"I am going to tell you bluntly that I am curious as to what you three were doing before, after and during the murder of Ms. Trillos," Dumbledore began, leaning backwards. "Let us start with Mr. Riddle,"

Tom pursed his lips beside Dani, but kept his cool. "Dani-yte," he covered his slip rather nicely. "And I were walking to the Slytherin Common Room. As soon as we entered, we found Nott with his wand drawn but a confused, shocked and horrified expression on his face, while Aquila's-" Tom shuddered solely for dramatics. "-d-de-de-dead bo-bo-body."

Dumbledore nodded, sympathetically patting Tom on his back. His sharp eyes turned to Dani herself. "Is this all true?" he said softly. Dani sighed, muttered a "Yes, sir," and let a tear slide down her cheeks. She did _not _like making others think she was pathetic, but it would gain sympathy, and that was all Dani needed right now. She was lucky she was born a girl.

Dumbledore nodded once more and turned to Nott. Dani straightened up and listened to everything Nott was saying. She might not care about the girl's death, but there was a possible threat killing students, and she might be next.

"I was studying for the Potions test Professor Snape scheduled the first day back," Nott began, nervously twiddling his thumbs. So when he was nervous, his façade breaks, Dani noted. "Suddenly, I saw black, and then my wand was drawn, I was standing over Aquila Trillos' dead body, and Danyte and Thomas came in!" He cried.

Dumbledore pushed his spectacles up his nose and frowned, absentmindedly handing a tissue box to Nott, who was on the verge of hyperventilating. Braver Gryffindor first years would've had an even more violent reaction, Dani thought silently. Dumbledore was getting to her nerves just by _talking, _and Dani had no idea why. She couldn't pinpoint the feeling of utter hatred settling in her stomach every single time she saw those damned, blue eyes, but she was willing to follow her gut instinct. He even looked more suspicion-worthy now! He was deep in thought, when he suddenly announced,

"It will be best if you three will go to the library. Madam Pince is an excellent duelist, so she can protect you. The Head Girl, who stayed behind, will also be assigned to guard you three. A teacher will be present in the room, but those are all the protections I can give." Dani wanted to snort at that, but didn't. "I apologize that this is causing you three inconvenience." Dumbledore bowed a bit with his head, and with a wave of his hand, dismissed them. Dani wanted to speak up, but her mouth did not really obey her.

"Th-thank you, Professor..." the trio tripped out of the headmaster's office, and found themselves at the bottom of the winding staircase. The gargoyle closed, and the tension was thick.

Nott couldn't possibly do this, and so, Dani came to the conclusion that Nott was the instrument in this crime. However, Dani did not believe that they killed Trillos for money. No... they killed her for something more sinister. For the kick, probably?

Could be, but why Hogwarts?

Nott nodded to them and turned left, whilst the pair turned right. It was already late morning, so Dani and Tom decided to go to the library, where Dumbles expected them to be. They walked down with the silence ever-present.

**LINE**

_Two days later... _

Tom watched as a calm, neutral-faced Dani Potter dumped her books on a table, eyes promising eternal pain. Tom only raised a perfect eyebrow at the hostile expression on Dani's face (ahem, _eyes_) having already growing used to it, and maybe even grown to liking it.

"You alright, Potter?" Tom asked, eyes drifting back to his book. Dani nodded.

"Perfectly fine, Riddle," she said smoothly. "Except for the fact I had not yet found the killer of Trillos, nor have we went to another lesson with Quirrel! He's avoiding us."

"He can't even look us in the eye," Tom agreed, turning a page. "However, may I suggest that we get the Stone? This whole murder thing had already delayed us two days, we can't afford another. Seriously, it's a distraction to our main objective."

Dani sighed. "I suppose so..." she said, mulling over Tom's words. "But there must be a connection! I highly doubt the murderer killed Trillos out of spite or money. Fear? Power? The kick? Yeah, the last one's a bit sketchy, but why a Hogwarts student?"

"Maybe the killer is in Hogwarts." Tom guessed, putting down his book and marking his page. "Whoever possessed Nott to fire off that curse- I'm pretty sure Nott's wand did it, even though his last spell was _Tempus_\- has to be in, or the maximum is _near _Hogwarts."

Dani frowned. "This better not be a Slytherin trick; but it takes another Slytherin to work out a Slytherin, anyways..." Dani muttered. Dani glanced at the door nervously. "It doesn't fit! This Christmas murder is driving me mad."

Tom chuckled as Dani banged her head on the table. "I told you that the murder is going to be a distraction."

_I told you that the murder is going to be a distraction... _

_I told you that the murder is going to be a _distraction...

I told you that the murder is going to be a _distraction... _

"Tom, you're really a genius." Dani shot up, smiling. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What did I-" Realization dawned on his face. "Curious, curious. You think that the murder was _meant _to be a distraction from the Stone?"

Dani nodded. Tom continued. "How can we be so stupid? We better grab the Stone, now! The murderer would waste no time in getting the Stone! For all we know, it's already gone!"

The two grabbed their bags and vamoosed out of the library, almost racing to the third floor corridor.

"How did you get the idea, Potter?" Tom asked while his friend ducked to avoid a knight's spear.

"Well," she started. "Even though I mentioned them, I already ruled out 'fear and power' a long time ago. So there was only one choice left. My mind was desperate for something, and I guess it picked the most logical one. It wasn't to let others be fearful, but they made it big, traumatizing and horrible enough for Dumbledore to let his guard down about the stone."

Tom hummed as they made a hard left. "Hmm. Wow, never knew you could be perspective... for once."

Dani laughed. "Yes, well, I am _awesome._"

"How arrogant."

"I learned from the best." She said, making a harsh right.

"Brat." Tom immediately said, thumping up the slightly trembling staircases. They jumped when it was about to move, sighing in relief when they landed safely.

"Whatever. What's the plan?"

"How am I supposed to know? I only know Hades' hellhound is guarding a trapdoor." snipped Tom, who grabbed Dani's arm before she crashed into a wall while her thinking face was on. "Come on," he urged, halting in front of a door at last. Breathing hard, Tom nodded to Dani, whose wand was immediately out and a noiseless explosion obliterated the locked door.

Striding in, Dani repaired the door and searched for the hellhound. Suddenly, the temperature seemed to have dropped twenty degrees. The silence was chilly, and the room was dark. Dani pushed her glasses up her nose and winced when her boot made contact with a stick of sorts. Picking it up, her eyes widened when she saw a recorder.

"Hey, Riddle," Dani called. Tom stopped in his tracks. "I found a recorder on the floor."

Tom hummed once more. "I think... I think that could help us make the beast fall sleep. How, though? Did the murderer bang the mutt's head with that piece of wood?"

Dani snorted, but stopped. "No, wait, that actually has its merits..."

Tom rolled his eyes, but froze when a deep growl was heard.

"Shit!" he cursed, and Dani wanted to raise an eyebrow. "It's awake! Hurry, try playing that thing."

"I know how to play it, geez," Dani snapped in her panic. Running from the creature, she placed the recorder on her lips.

_Dream of the outcasts_

_Angels of wills_

_Promise of demons_

_I shall fulfill _

_A god by day_

_A devil by night_

_Promise me my lines_

_Won' change_

Dani watched as the beast roared, growled, then slumped, falling asleep while she played her song. She continued, kicking the trapdoor and ushering Tom in. As he jumped, she stopped playing jumped in, and remembered to shut the trapdoor as she fell into the darkness. The first year Slytherins yelled as their bodies made contact with the surprisingly soft ground. Dani didn't dare move, registering ropes wrapping around her. She didn't even _breathe, _until Tom lit up a fire.

The "ropes" screeched and let go, creeping someplace else. Dani sighed, letting the Devil's Snare do whatever the hell they wanted. They were supposed to move on. Muttering a quick _Lumos, _they gasped as the floor suddenly caved in and led them crashing into the underground-ground. Dani coughed and waved the dirt from her face, picking herself up. Her foot collided with some rubble. She cursed, bending to her knees and sticking her arms out to lessen the pain of the fall when Tom caught her. Grinning at him, she muttered a quick "Thanks," and cast the cleaning charm upon them.

"Look, there's a door over there." Tom pointed to an oak door, light shining brilliantly through a small crack. Tom and Dani walked to the door cautiously, wands out. Dani silently crouched low, then peaked through the door. She heard buzzes coming from the door, but she didn't see anything really threatening. In fact, she only saw the yellow-orange light. Gesturing for Tom to enter, she opened the door, cringing when an audible _creeeaaaak _was stretched out.

Keys with wings buzzed around merrily. Dani's eyebrows slowly began to rise when she spotted two broomsticks beside another door. She tried to blast the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Tom tried several unlocking spells, and yet, the door remained unopened. Tom spotted the lock, eyed it and tried to summon a suitable key, but that didn't work, too.

"Whoever in Merlin's freaking name thought this was the best defense ever..." Tom began. "... must be really stupid."

"Tch. I've seen this in my Warding book. This is easy to break." Dani rolled her eyes. Swishing her wand, translucent purple encased the area around the door plus the door itself in whole, flickered, then died. With a wave of Tom's wand, the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Did you seriously need to do that?" Dani muttered, amused, as she rolled in, weapon drawn.

"Yes," Tom drawled once Dani signaled the okay. "Yes, I did."

"Hmm, seems legit," Dani replied. Tom didn't answer, his eyes turning wide.

He seemed to be staring at the huge chessboard. Dani wanted to raise her eyebrows and join Tom with the "let your eyes widen!" thing, but watching him was more productive. She silently cast the picture spell. She felt the wind change behind her. A picture was dropped in her palm. Smirking, she stuffed it rather gently in her pocket. This is going to be good for blackmail material, Dani thought smugly.

"Why don't you try unlocking these wards? They're not identical to the first, though. The chess piece blocking the door probably has several wards, therefor making it indestructible... to the average muggle." Dani said.

Tom nodded and went to investigate the wards. He tapped them, lights going out. After two minutes, he gestured for Dani to try it, ignoring the chessboard completely. With a wave of Dani's wand, the chess piece went _boom boom._

Going inside the next room, they were immediately assaulted by a cheery yellow. Having already been used to the dark, Dani and Tom were rendered useless for six seconds, eyes not yet adjusted. Blindly spinning around, wand in hand, they relaxed when their eyes adjusted. They turned around, only to recoil as a revolting smell wafted through the air. Coughing, Tom placed a warding charm that blocked smells reflexively, taking in a deep breath once the putrid odor stopped reaching their noses.

Turning around, they took a sharp intake of breath when they saw the dazed mountain troll that eerily looked like the previous mountain troll the two had killed to save Granger. They dashed to the other door, not even bothering to fight it once more. Slamming it shut, they sighed in relief and turned to the next pitiful excuse for a _defense. _

Or so they thought.

The room was bare except for a long table, seven vials neatly arranged on top. Different liquids bubbled, sizzled, stared at them and sloshed inside the glass vials, a piece of parchment directly in the middle of the table, floating. As soon as the duo stepped in the room, black fire erupted behind them. Startled, Dani whipped around and yelled, _"Aguamenti!" _only to have the water fade as it hit an invisible barrier. Lashing out at the barrier with different spells, Dani shook her head at Tom. "Stronger barriers," she said simply. Tom nodded.

He approached the piece of parchment and read it silently as Dani stared suspiciously at a blood red yet calm liquid. Thirty seconds later, Tom snorted. "It's a game of logic. This is brilliant, wizards and witches would be stuck down here forever. But..." he trailed off. Dani smirked.

"You could smell." With a sweep of her hand, the corks vanished.

"There's supposed to be two vials of nettle wine, three poison, another will take you forward, another will take you backward. I assume you don't need the clues?" Dani shook her head, and started sniffing the liquids. As soon as the first one was smelled, she immediately threw it on the ground. Tom did so, too. They sighed as one, then returned to their job. After managing to throw five out of seven vials, they were left with two. Dani smelled the purple fire in front of them, then smelled the blood red liquid she had seen earlier.

"This leads to that," she said, pointing at the two. It looked like it could only fit for one person. Snorting, Dani duplicated it. "We better move before the teachers realize we're gone. And I'm sleepy."

Tom chuckled, took the copy of the original one and downed it one gulp. Dani watched as he visibly shivered, and ran straight through the fire, trusting Dani. It made her smile a bit as she mimicked him, sprinting towards the flames.

Dani blinked as she observed the empty room. No one was there, surprisingly. Dani thought that since the troll was already compromised, someone would be waiting for them at the end of the "defenses" Dumbledore and the other teachers set up.

The room was dark and bare, save for a tall mirror smack in the middle of the room. The mirror was framed with what looked like bronze, bordering the round mirror perfectly. Some of its metal coiled like snakes, some like wisps of smoke and others just went around. A ruby was perched on top of numerous entwined bronze wires, decorating the mirror. The mirror stood impressively, its glass shining, looking like it was just polished by a professional artisan. As Dani looked closer, she saw words written on top, but in an unfamiliar language.

Dani and Tom stared at the mirror, Dani half-wishing the Philosopher's Stone just appeared in her pocket. Suddenly, her reflection winked, and its hand dove into its pocket. It pulled out a blood red stone, waved it around, then put it back. Dani felt something sink in her pocket.

Smirking, Dani grabbed Tom's hand and hoped to Merlin this would work. They were gone with a crack, Dani and Tom forgetting that they weren't supposed to be able to apparate at age eleven, let alone at Hogwarts.

**LINE**

_Two months later... _

"The stone is missing!" cried Albus Dumbledore, not noticing the two students walking hand in hand, the boy tossing the Philosopher's Stone and the girl catching it.


	11. No One Else Has This Power

**Me: Sorry for the harsh Author's Note last chapter... and I forgot to put a dialogue. **

**Dani: Damn right you're sorry. **

**Me: Well, here ya go! I might be updating later than usual this time, so... yeah. Hopefully this will keep you until two to three weeks later. Got a lot of stuff to do. **

**Aaaanddd... here's the story!**

"FREAK! COME OVER HERE!"

Dani closed her eyes and counted. _1... 2... 3... _4_-_

"FREAK!" she called, louder and angrier this time. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, Dani glared at the wall and seethed. After taking a well-needed deep breath, she walked down the stairs leisurely and calmly. At least, to an observer. For Dani, she was too busy wrestling her inner hatred and turn it into cool indifference to stopping herself from entertaining the idea of stomping. Plus, that will mean a death wish.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" she heard herself say. Her voice was falsely sweet, and all Dani could think about was how sweet the Dursleys' screams would be if they were tortured. Upon entering the pristine, immaculate living room, she was met with cold, judging dull brown eyes glaring at her.

"Two letters arrived," she spat. She threw two envelopes at her and jutted her chin out. After backhanding Dani who blinked her eyes close once more, she marched right off, leaving the witch behind. Dani sneered at her, then picked up the envelopes her aunt chucked at her.

She wasn't surprised about the first one, but she, however, was surprised about the second one. An unfamiliar wax seal shone brightly on the envelope, spelled to look like gold. The other was the Hogwarts letter, in which she stuffed in her pocket. Her rage was forgotten when she unsealed the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Merry meet, Lord Potter-Slytherin-Black-Gryffindor, _

_It has come to our attention that you have not been receiving our monthly updates concerning your accounts. We apologize for our error, and had began to delve in the issue immediately. Your magical guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has failed to attend one of the meetings concerning your wealth, so we had questioned him. Of course, none of the answers completely satisfied us, but eventually he said something that put him in a verbal trap. _

_We had investigated, and found much to our embarrassment that Albus Dumbledore has never once shown you any of these. We had assumed you were aware of his many withdrawals. We deeply apologize. _

_Details will be discussed on August 25, 12 PM. Failure to arrive wouldn't mean total dismissing, however please remember we are the handlers of your wealth. _

_ May the blood of your enemies and wealth always flow,_

_ Ragnok, Potter Family Manager_

It didn't take long for Dani to finally process the letter, and when she did, she closed her eyes. The anger was coming back. Sigh. She was starting to develop a migraine.

Second year didn't look as dull as it looks now.

This was going to take a _loooong _while.

She went up the stairs to grab her cap. She planned to go to Diagon Alley again to buy Tom's Christmas and birthday gifts plus her school supplies. Who knows? Maybe by the year they would get more expensive, the gifts she'd give to Tom, she meant. Practically bouncing down the stairs in her excitement to get in touch with magic once more, she opened the door and shut it, sticking out her wand in her right arm.

Ah. She loved magic.

"Good mo'ning, Miss! I'm Stan Shunpike, the direc'or of them Knight Bus!" he said happily. Dani waved at him to stop talking, knowing what he was going to say.

"Diagon Alley, please." she smiled charmingly. She handed him twelve sickles, and Stan Shunpike beamed at her. Nodding, he led her to a chair, and Dani rightfully braced herself.

"'Ere we go!" Stan cried. Suddenly, the bus lurched and they were on their way, two voices roaring with laughter. Dani herself had a peaceful, serene smile on her lips, while the other passengers looked at her dubiously. Dani relaxed and found herself closing her eyes, letting sleep take her to the deep, comforting blackness of... well, sleep.

She shot awake when the boss teetered dangerously then swayed, falling to the ground.

"Diag'n All'y, folks!" the shrill voice belonging to Shunpike said. Shrugging, Dani followed a few green-faced witches and wizards, looking as healthy as she'll ever be. Nodding to Shunpike, she made her way towards the doors of the hidden pub, the Leaky Cauldron. She pushed open the door and smiled at the bartender. She never called him Tom, though, even in her mind. Every time she tried, she would always get the disturbing image of Riddle in a white apron, wiping glasses. Slipping away to the brick wall she was already acquainted with, she tapped the correct bricks and the walls sprang to life, splitting in to two to welcome her to Diagon Alley once more. She subconsciously sniffed the air and relaxed when the familiar scent of magic sent her senses in overdrive. She heard the boisterous laughter of some teenagers, the excited giggles of some first years, the gasps of awe of some people and some mutters of how overpriced dragon skin was these days. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in the magical world.

After six steps, she started to feel a light tingle in her eyes. Rubbing her eyes with her hand and mentally cursing the harsh winds, (even though she loved the sensation at the same time) the black-haired girl went off in search of new robes. Smiling once she saw the wooden sign that read _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, _Dani calmed herself and let the coolness affect her aura, and she entered the shop.

She did not expect to see a burning blue surround Madam Malkin.

Dani blinked. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked again. Tendrils of blue smoke lashed around Madam Malkin protectively, promising great power. Staring at it disbelievingly, she almost choked when words came to her mind.

_Exceptional at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_An excellent dueler_

_Mediocre in Divination and Arithmancy_

_Knows nothing about muggles, sciences, math etc. _

_Magical_

_Happy_

She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she also knew this was one skill worth bragging about. She kept her mouth shut and faced the window instead.

Hundreds of auras clashed with one another's as wizards and witches walked down the street. Dani saw one with a cool grey in Ollivander's, and one look at it would make other people truly suspect it is Ollivander's aura. Horses ravaged around that one. Another random one was a murky green, and when Dani read the aura, it showed that he was mediocre in everything besides Herbology, which he was an expert at. He was also very excited, and has not touched the muggle world yet. Another was a bright yellow. Mediocre in Potions but exceptional in Charms and Transfiguration. Depressed. Knows the bascis of mathematics, sciences, everything muggle. Half-blood. Also, she was female. Wow, the longer she stared, the amount of information grows. Let's see... gah! No, never mind, definitely a hormone-driven female. Dani hoped she wasn't in her House. She attempted to see her own aura, but she wasn't able to.

She only realized she was at Madam Malkin's when a voice broke through her disgust.

"Hello, dear." the soft, gentle voice of Madam Malkin interrupted her train of thought. Train of thought and/or snooping at people's auras. Wow. That sounded so stalker-ish. "Hogwarts, too?" At Dani's nod, she was pushed into a stool. "New robes or a first year?"

"I'm a second year," Dani replied, knowing just _why _Madam Malkin seemed unsure of her age. She cursed her bloody height and wondered how Tom had become a giant, towering over her by a chest, neck and shoulder. She swore she would grow taller than him someday... or, at least the same height as him.

Madam Malkin smiled. "Okay, dearie." Dani wanted to scowl at the last word, but kept the charming look on her face she unconsciously applied when Madam Malkin spoke to her. "What House?"

"Slytherin." she said a bit shyly to fool Madam Malkin. She shifted her weight to one foot and clasped her arms in front of her insecurely, eyes downcast. She briefly say Madam Malkin's face softening.

"You know, I was sorted into Slytherin myself." she proudly stated. Damn, more acting. Looking up at her in shock, awe and admiration, Dani tried to read more into the aura of Malkin. No matter how long she stared up with _those _eyes, the only other information that popped up were _Pureblood, sly, loyal, friendly_

So... there's a chance to also find traits? This is one freaky skill.

"Really?" she finally asked. Madam Malkin beamed at her.

"Really." she assured, summoning Slytherin crests and spelling them to sew themselves on Dani's robes. She walked out of the shop and almost thought she was blind by the wild lashes of other's magic and auras. A violent red one just whipped at her, unlike the soft gentle tendrils of Madam Malkin's. She read that aura, looking for his traits, and was surprised to find them immediately. Scrolling through his traits, she rolled his eyes at the mentions of "violent" and "hot tempered". Obviously. He was also "sarcastic" too. Since when did magic detect sarcasm? Dani still found that a bit funny nevertheless, though.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Madam Malkin? Can I purchases a full wardrobe for boys?" she asked tentatively. "My brother, you see..." she lied, trailing off. Actually, for the muggle clothes, she got male clothes because the girl clothes... she shuddered to think of what she would look like with those skirts, dresses and blouses.

"Of course!" Madam Malkin smiled. "Muggle and magical?" Dani nodded.

When she exited the shop, she headed straight for the apothecary, saving the best (*cough* bookshop *cough*) for last. Purchasing both Tom's and her ingredients, she bought them and made her way towards a store selling trunks. She bought a normal trunk for him that was nearly identical to hers (sturdy, designs were painted black and red. Designs were dragons but the only difference was that his trunk had fire designs) and then finally went to the bookstore.

The first thing she noticed was that it was packed with people. Shouts and giggles were heard everywhere. She ignored them and inwardly scowled. Looking at her booklist, her eyebrow began to rise and rise as she read on. The list of defense books all had the same bloody author, a chap named Gilderoy Lockhart. At first, Dani was excited. Maybe their Defense teacher would finally let them study ghouls and vampires, werewolves and other creatures, as the titles of Lockhart's books suggest. She headed to the bookshelf and accidentally bumped into a black-haired man.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking up. Her bangs had fallen to her sides as she had done so, and she had mentally cursed her carelessness when she did so. Her scar was now in plain sight, and the light, blue eyes of the man widened in shock.

"Danyte Potter!" he yelled, and suddenly, and the people in the bookshop went silent. Dani cursed that man, too. He just had to blurt it out? Just like that? She cringed when she heard a high-pitched, but obviously male voice whisper her name. What the absolute _heck? _She swiveled around and faced a blond-haired, blue eyes male... or ponce.

"Danyte Potter!" he exclaimed once more, flashing him what was supposed to be a winning smile, but to Dani, it looked like a grimace. "Come here, up the stage! This will go down the history books!"

Dani was then pushed rather harshly towards the stage by cheering people, and she wanted to scowl. Instead, she planted a hesitating and confused face as she was shoved towards the wooden platform. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled towards the man. His aura was an ugly shade of muddy brown mixed with a vomiting green. Dani wanted to regurgitate herself after seeing it, and letting _her _aura mix with _that._ She read his aura quietly.

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Specializes in memory charms and stunning spells_

_Mediocre in all magical, muggle subjects_

_Border-lining on Squib_

_Male_

_Slightly Magical_

He was mediocre in everything! She didn't even bother looking for his blood status. She gritted her teeth and nearly scowled when a seductive voice whispered in her ear, "Smile for the camera!" What is wrong with this man?! And _he _was _Gilderoy Lockhart? _What an absolute fraud!

She zoned out a bit, charming smile on her face while she mentally throttled Lockhart. He was getting on her bloody nerves! Arrogant git. She, however, snapped out of her thoughts when Lockhart spoke,

"... Danyte would be getting free books! Signed! By me!" What an idiot. She twitched at the use of her first name. "I am excited to announce I will be returning to Hogwarts to fill the empty position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" WHAT?!

Okay, the Bumblebee might be insane and out of his rocker, but _really? _He must be intelligent enough to know just how incompetent the arrogant ponce is! Dani seethed. No, she refused to listen to his voice once more in the school year. At least make an effort to _acquire _intelligence!

A pile of books were crammed into her hand. Closing her eyes and trying to remain calm, she fought down the immense hatred she was feeling and stepped down the platform. Paying for her other books and Tom's own set, she scowled and went out, forcing her aura to give out calm and collected vibes. She sighed and walked leisurely to the pet shop, shrinking her bags when no one was looking. She entered the shop and was welcomed by a cheery looking woman.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she smiled.

"I would like to purchase an owl," Dani replied timidly. The woman nodded and showed Dani to the shelf where the owls were. Dani picked a snowy white owl and cooed at it, then purchased a lot of treats.

"Hey, girl," she muttered as she was out of the shop. "I'll show you to my room, and then can you go on your first assignment?" The owl hooted, amber eyes locking with her deep, green ones. Dani smiled. "Great," She exited Diagon Alley and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Calling the bartender, she smiled and asked for a room. Once Tom showed her room to her, she thanked and paid him. She wandlessly added a charm so that once the package hit human contact, it would enlarge. She scribbled a letter and attached it to the owl's leg for good measure. She made the owl sniff the cap Tom had given her and she set him off, the confidence in her new familiar growing.

She lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**LINE **

It was a pain to get up in Wool's Orphanage.

The sight is depressing, actually. Hungry faces stare at you, deadened, eyes no longer filled with mirth, if they were ever, and you see grey everywhere. If the people in the orphanage taught you one thing, it was that you're almost on your own. You need to fight for the food you eat, charm the caretakers for the clothes you have on your back. You have to defend your rights starting from Day 1, and basically look out for yourself.

So, naturally, Tom reacted a bit differently than a normal person would when a snowy owl rushed at him. He cocked an eyebrow, knowing it was for him, and dropped his thick volume on the table. He stood up and reached for the owl, both eyebrows now raised when the owl nibbled at his finger. "Affectionate one," Tom muttered, while searching for any letter or package.

He calmly moved out of the way when several bags and a single trunk suddenly enlarged in front of him. A piece of paper flew in the air and began to swish around, falling on the black and red trunk. Tom blinked, and fingered the letter in his hands.

_Tom, _

_I got your school supplies for you. I also got you a brand new trunk! Better thank your lucky stars that you weren't there. The git called Giledory Lockhart had the audacity to drag me by the waist to a stage. He was mediocre in all subjects. _What the heck?! _He should've at least _tried! _I sensed failure in his aura. The only good thing that happened was I got free books. _

_Oh, and I have this cool skill to read auras! I can't read mine, though. This nifty trick was the reason why I discovered Lockhart is a fraud. He specializes in stunners and memory charms, but is mediocre in everything else! Could you believe that ponce? _

_Before you give the stuff back to me via owl, I want you to know that I am filthy rich, and the money I would be spending my whole life wouldn't make a dent in my fortune. So, I gave you your school supplies. And shut it, Tom, whatever we have right now costs more than all the jewels in the world. I'm not trying to be sappy here, but it's late and I'm pissed at Lockhart. _

_Night, Tom! Er, I hope it's night there? _

_ Dani_

The letter was obviously hurried, Tom noticed off-handedly, staring at the letter dubiously. Did Dani do all of his shopping for _him? _Bloody _paid _for it, even?! Looking through the bags, his eyes widened when a full wardrobe stared back at him in one of the bags. Tom couldn't accept this. Signaling for the owl to stay, he brought out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen.

_Dani,_

_I can't accept the stuff! You paid for it. I'm going to send them back. Besides, Hogwarts has a fund for me. I'll be able to purchase second-hand books and clothes. _

_Anyways, how's your summer? It's dreadfully boring here in the orphanage. I briefly remember telling you that in January. You say you live with your Aunt and Uncle? Well? How are they? Hope your Uncle gets that promotion he's been wanting! And tell your cousin you're in safe hands. If you ever meet Giddeons, tell her to back off and punch her in the face for me, okay? _

_Stubbs is being annoying again, and the caretakers have been beating me again. I hadn't left this room for eight hours! Sigh. Ah, well. Hope you get to read this letter! And do _not _send the stuff you bought back to me!_

_Tom_

_P.S. Wait... back up, _aura-reading skill_?!_

Tom finished the letter, handing it to Hedwig. He shushed her, then latched the now shrunken wandlessly bags on the owl. The owl, however, shook the bags off, took the letter in its beak and flew off into the night. Tom scowled at it. It obviously had orders from its master.

Looking at the bags, he reluctantly slipped off from the grey clothes that resembled rags. Maybe he could accept Dani's gifts... just this once. He threw on a red shirt and some jeans, and grabbed a pair of trainers. Tom was surprised that Dani knew his size, and planned to question her later. Actually, he too knew her size...

Wow. That sounded worthy of a stalker.

Tom snorted, sorting through the bags. Hopefully Dani wouldn't be _too _smug when they see each other. He carefully opened his old trunk and lifted his pewter cauldron and leftover vials, parchment, ink and quills then stashed them in one of the trunk's compartments. He brought his new stash and set them alongside with the older batch of equipment. He placed all of his wizarding robes in the new trunk and half of his better muggle clothes in there, too, while the other pile of muggle clothes he kept in his old trunk. He left his first year textbooks in his old trunk, too, and put away all of the newer books.

After an hour of organizing and silently burning the now empty paper bags, Tom stretched with a smile on his face. This summer would brighten up greatly now that Dani had an owl.

"TOM, FREDRICK, BILLY, JILL! IT'S 6:01! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!" the awful voice of Mrs. Cole unfortunately reached his ears. Tom winced and sighed. He opened the door, feeling as if he was walking towards his doom. Walking the rickety stares, he was met with shocked stares. There was a deadly silence in the room. Tom ignored them and slowly walked towards his table, sitting down and placing food on his plate. As soon as he took the first bite, the slightly taller shadow of Mrs. Cole darkened his surroundings.

"Tom," she said coldly. Tom looked up to meet the head caretaker's eyes. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Tom swallowed the food he ate down. Actually, it wasn't really food. It was more like this disgusting mash of everything healthy yet cheap. "From a friend," he said, matching the tone of Mrs. Cole.

"And where did you get that friend?" she asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"At Hogwarts," he smoothly answered, shoving a spoonful of muck in his mouth. Mrs. Cole slapped him, resulting in him choking and marched out. Tom glowered at her but didn't say anything.

_Maybe I could tell her just how powerful Dani is... _

**LINE **

The next morning, Dani woke up bright and early. She yawned, swinging her legs off of the bed and was surprised when amber eyes stared at her.

"Hedwig," she said, smiling. "Your name is Hedwig." Hedwig hooted in agreement and zoomed towards her, dropping a letter in her hand before returning to her seat. Dani smirked as she read the first sentence and grinned proudly at Hedwig, noticing the lack of promised bags, before reading the entire letter. Still smirking, she quickly penned a reply.

_Riddle, _

_Merlin, learn how to accept things! I take it Hedwig hadn't been too keen on letting the packages be resent back to me. Smart girl. _

_Oh, I forgot to tell you that Uncle Vernon received the promotion! He was really happy, actually! Yeah, sorry about Dudley being too overprotective. He thinks I'm going to end up marrying you. I do not know why, but yeah. Life at Privet Drive. My aunt's also thinking about enrolling in gardening lessons. She always wanted to engage in agricultural stuff._

_How's your summer? Tell Stubbs to piss of or something of the like, I don't know. Haven't seen Giddeons yet, but I promise I'll look out for her face. _

_This summer is boring. You know, the usual stuff. Well, except for the aura-reading. It's like I can literally see auras! Bloody awesome, right? I can read moods, statuses, what you're good at, etc. _

_Well, gotta send this off!_

_ Dani_

Passing the letter to Hedwig and giving her some treats, she watched the owl go, looking pretty happy. Dani sighed and sat on her bed, dreading the fact she had to go back to Privet Drive. Maybe if she stayed a bit longer... or never.

Dani shot up from her bed, eyes widening at her thoughts. Bracing herself, she prepared herself to be magically transferred to bloody Privet Drive, squeezing her eyes shut.

But the pain didn't come, and she was not thrown back to land on Privet Drive. Cautiously opening her eyes, she looked around. Still the Leaky Cauldron... did the blood wards really break?

**LINE **

_I must be seeing things. _

Tom's eyes widened when suddenly, brownish wires coiled around the area surrounding Billy Stubbs. From a girl, bright, emerald green ribbons soared around her, wrapping around her protectively as tears spilt. He closed his eyes because the lights were giving him a headache. All the people in the mess hall had their own.

He stood up and went to his room to pen a letter to Dani.

**LINE**

As soon as Dani thanked the bartender for the simple breakfast she had had and entered Diagon Alley once more, she once again cringed as a barrage of colors attacked her. Ah, well. She weaved through the crowd, only stopping to buy more parchment, and then heading towards Knockturn Alley, black robes billowing.

Dani thought of Knockturn Alley as the "bad part of town". In every happy, cheery town, there is one part that just makes any normal Joe's stomach turn. Said part of town is either called "the bad part of town", "Detroit" or "the gangster's paradise" by Dani herself. Believe it or not, _every city, town, municipality, country, freaking universe _has one or a lot more than one. Welcome to Detroit! Dani thought sarcastically.

She entered Diagon Alley, pushing her hood up. She inhaled the smell of burning wood and exhaled, relaxing in the surprisingly lovely smell of Diagon Alley's Detroit. A bunch of shoppers glared suspiciously at her before either scurrying, seemingly _gliding _like the pureblood aristocrats they are or ambling away. It was dark, and it was quiet, unlike Diagon Alley. Just the way she liked it.

She wanted to go and explore Knockturn Alley for a while, and probably buy her first illegal books. She planned to share them with Tom so they could be more knowledgeable.

Dani's brow furrowed. Since when had she began thinking about her _and _Tom's benefit, and not only hers? Dani sighed at the realization. Tom will give her another migraine by the end of the freaking year. He had already given in her one in the end of _first _year.

Has it really been only two days since she left Privet Drive?

She stopped by a bookshop and smirked, unconsciously morphing into a haughty pureblood heiress. Stepping inside the room, back straight, she greeted the bookseller with a nasty smirk.

"Good evening, sir. I would like to browse through your books, if that is possible," she said smoothly. The bookseller, already used to such tones, nodded at once, not even looking up from the newspaper he currently his nose buried in. Dani turned away snobbishly and glided through the bookshelves, picking an interesting book ever so once in a while.

Heading towards the counter, she pulled out her coin purse and spilled the coins on the counter, counting them. She swiped at the excess gold, smiled toothily at the bookseller, pleased to note the look of greed on his face. She inwardly cackled, sneering at the man, then stopped. A grin spread across her face as she tried her best to contain her excitement at her newfound discovery.

She no longer belonged to the Dursleys.

"Thank you for your service," she thanked insincerely, striding out of the bookshop gracefully.

**Tom: That's it? **

**Me: Try writing your own story about yourself and Dani. **

**Dani: Cool power, though!**

**Tom: Ain't it?**

**Me: Remember I ****_gave _****you that power. You'll see later on why... now, peace out, mah homies!**

**Tom: I didn't peg her as the type to throw peace signs around. **

**Dani: I... I don't even... screw it.**


	12. No One Else Has This Reason

**So... you might be wondering why the hell this chapter is so short. Well, I've reached the conclusion this chapter will eventually be M-rated, so I was like, "Why the hell not now?" The reason why this chapter is so short is because the next chapter... ****_it _****starts. **

**Run. Anyone who doesn't feel like you could stomach my disturbing mind, ****_RUN. _**

**Dani: Run along now, don't bother looking back! **

**Tom: I'm just hungry. *****_Accio_****s some cookies***

**Me: Can I-**

**Tom: No, Prayde. You ****_cannot _****have these cookies. You're already messed up. Here, Dani. **

**Dani: Mhm, you're the best, Tom! *munches on cookies***

**Me: Aw... **

Dani entered Gringotts with a confident aura in her. Different hues of all the colors once again nearly blinded Dani, but she was getting used to it. She approached a familiar-looking goblin, whose name she suspected was Griphook. She read his murky but not unpleasant yellow aura, searching for his name. _Yep, Griphook. _

"Merry meet, Goblin Griphook." curtsied Dani. Griphook raised an eyebrow and indiscreetly sized her up, before smirking.

"Merry meet, Lady Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor, how may I be of service?" he bowed. Dani smiled.

"I have suspected that certain blood wards recently broke, blood wards that were set around what used to be my abode." Dani explained, hand gestures in check. She said it with so much carelessness even a simpleton would notice that she didn't care much for her _abode. _"If said suspicion is confirmed, I would like to see if I could dwell in one of my owned estates."

"The first request shall be considered, but not without a fee." Griphook's smirk grew wider. "It is not that hefty of a price, rest assured... but the price is still there."

Dani smirked back. "The best things in life have very unreasonable prices."

Griphook nodded, knowing what she meant. "The second one is considerable. You may talk to Ragnok, the goblin you had conversed with last year. I assume you have received the letter he had sent you?"

"I had been notified of one Albus Dumbledore's misdeeds, yes." Dani nodded. "Ragnok is the Potter Family's account manager, am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yes, my Lady. However, may I remind you that if you do not turn up three days later, the consequences will be severe." he warned. "I had grown to liking you, so don't get yourself in big trouble." Dani was confused a bit here, but she understood a moment after when Griphook spoke, "Not only are you intelligent, but one of our more wealthier clients."

Dani bit her lip. "Information has been processed in my brain. Now, may I see Ragnok, please?"

The goblin bowed. "Of course, my Lady. Right this way, please," he said, gesturing for her to follow. Without waiting, he sharply turned on his heels, Dani trailing behind him.

She was led to a door on the far end of the hall. A few unfamiliar doors were in sight, but after the sixth, Griphook knocked, then entered.

"Ah, we meet again, Ms. Potter." Ragnok murmured. His office still looked the same as last year, Dani noted dully. "I had been notified of the blood warding spell's status, and we had managed to garner that the blood wards are either dormant or completely destroyed." A small smirk graced Dani's features. "Since you have no other place to stay, if you were someone with no other well-protected estates, you would either be in the orphanage or remain in your present dwelling. However, you are a Lady, and therefore be treated as one." A roll of parchment was tossed at her. Surprised, Dani caught it with ease. "This is a list of your estates. Pictures are at the bottom, so you may decide which. However, once you do decide, you still own all the other estates."

"Basically, I can come to each of these, but I'll need an actual, single house so you could pinpoint my location?" Dani asked frankly.

"Smart girl," praised the goblin. Dani unrolled the piece of parchment, not needing any other words from Ragnok. She looked at the pictures carefully, deciding that this was one of her most important decisions. She needed to get this done as quick and as discreet as the girl-who-lived can.

Ravenclaw Abode seemed alright... except for the fact that there three floors, and only four rooms: two bedrooms, a living room and a bathroom. That was on the first floor, and a kitchenette was also crammed in there. The rest were rows upon rows of books. It was acceptable, but more like a library. Dani secretly just wanted a real house that she could live in and call, "Home." She'd probably go there a lot, and Ravenclaw probably didn't want to leave her books so just set up what looked like to be camp on the first floor. She could tell by the slightly tilted furniture.

Slytherin's Chambers looked like a freaking prison cell.

Godric's Hollow was ruined.

12 Grimmauld Place looked like a haunt for demons.

The Black Villas were either burned or looking like water was splashed all over it.

Finally... _finally, _she saw the Potter Villas.

The Potter villas were all identical, but she chose the one near a forest, a beach, and also the nearest to King's Cross, actually. Though, you still have to use magic to get there. Maybe there were magical creatures in the forest and the beach, Dani thought. She gave the list back and Ragnok nodded.

"It's yours, now."

**LINE**

_"I have a pocket full of gold and a handful of silver_

_I went to the garden where they hurt another_

_Drew a smile on my face with red paint_

_They say angels fall and they say demons taint."_

Dani sang lightly as the wind picked up slightly. She headed towards her room, greeting the cheerful bartender. Opening the door and closing it softly, she suddenly saw snowy white as she turned around.

"Aye, Hedwig!" Dani smiled. She took the letter out of the owl's beak, knowing it was from Tom.

_Dani, _

_I'm suddenly seeing auras, too. (Stubbs's is a murky brown mixed with a very _fetching _shade of green. It made me want to regurgitate.) I haven't tried picking up any readings, so far, though. Didn't try it. However, I must agree, it _is _a good skill. _

_So... yes. Number Four Privet Drive, right? I'll sneak in there maybe a few days later. The kids in the orphanage would not notice. Sorry for the late notice, but... surprise! I do hope your uncle and aunt would let me in, even though my parents are dead. _

_Have you finished doing your homework, Potter? _

_ Tom_

Eyes widening at the thought of Tom visiting, she hurriedly threw the letter in the bin and began hurriedly packing her things. She ushered Hedwig in her cage and shrunk the object and the owl. She buckled up her trunk, made sure she didn't look like a hobo, grabbed the letter from the bin absent-mindedly (don't ask) and ran out of the room, throwing a bag of sickles at the bartender. She looked around and wished to be back at Privet Drive. She had to do something; Tom will suspect something if she went to her new home right away.

She would have to wait for Tom's arrival... at Privet Drive.

Dani groaned at the thought. Shuddering, her world turned upside down like an hourglass, and she shut her eyes. The world righted herself, and when Dani opened her eyes, she could finally see Privet Drive in all its glory. Biting her lip, she tried to rethink.

Was this really the right decision?

Well, ever since I found out about magic, they stopped beating me, Dani reasoned. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Soon enough, a meaty hand grabbed her neck and pulled her inside. Dani gasped for breath, and whimpered as she was struck. No, not again!

For some reason, she couldn't defend herself in Privet Drive. She felt weak, powerless, like a beautiful, powerful snake frightened in its own habitat. Weak and powerless as her own home and everything in it, turns against her.

"FREAK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T COME BACK!" Uncle Vernon kicked her hard in the stomach, grabbed her hair and threw her in the cupboard. Dani smelled alcohol and shivered.

For some reason, she cannot use magic inside Privet Drive, nor could she feel the power in her body as she punches or kickes with promised strength and agility. No... she felt _empty _in what was supposed to be her sanctuary, void of emotion except fear, hurt and loneliness.

"You were supposed to die in that bloody mini-massacre!" He clearly didn't use words that much, Dani thought wryly, before flinching when she was hit in the head with a blunt object. The cupboard door was wrenched open and she was thrown inside by her _dear _uncle, who didn't give her time to brace herself. Dani screamed as she hit wood and landed on the hard floor painfully. The cupboard door swung shut and all she saw was darkness by then. Dani closed her eyes and moaned, eyes slipping close.

_Why _did she make such a rash decision?

**LINE**

"Hey, Riddle!" a deep, low voice called. Tom's eyes were still glued to his book, but his eyes weren't moving. He, however, flipped a page, and it looked like the speaker was fooled. "Stop reading bloody books, Riddle, we _know _you just _cannot _understand those words!" Tom twitched discreetly.

A hand grabbed his book and his precious source of entertainment was flying in the air. Tom watched emotionlessly as the pages crinkled and folded as it landed on the unforgiving ground. "Aw, did Riddle get his favorite toy destroyed?" taunted Georgia.

Tom stared at Georgia, who sneered and marched out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Tom picked up the book, punched its cover then set it on fire, wishing that the book's cover was Georgia's freaking face.

He inhaled and exhaled, wondering if there were more disadvantages than advantages if he marched right now to Dani's house.

**LINE**

_"Did you visit my grave that December night?_

_A sheet of snow almost hiding the sight_

_Did you visit my grave that December day?_

_The day that a proud girl lost her way_

_Did you visit my grave that December night? _

_A heroine fightin', but losin' her might_

_Did you visit my grave that December day? _

_Do you remember the times we had during May? _

_Why didn't'cha visit my grave that December night?_

_Are you screaming in fear or cow'ring with fright?_

_Why didn'tcha visit my grave that December day? _

_Maybe there is something that I should say_

_Why didn't'cha visit my grave that December night? _

_I'm angry, confused, and blinded by lights_

_Why didn't'cha visit my grave that December day? _

_I'll make sure you perish the very same way!_

_Lights flickerin' constant that December night_

_Eerie smiles smilin' a little too tight_

_Rain poundin' too hard that December day_

_Around the ground and coffin in which you lay."_

Dani sang, her voice deeper than a female's voice should be. Her bones were aching, some cracked, broken and... not in the right position. Dani's whole body hurt, and she couldn't stand. She wondered idly if going back to Privet Drive was the right decision.

_"A smile was on my face that December night_

_But the emotions within continued to fight_

_My smile fell and tears dropped that December day_

_Could I lie down beside you... if I may." _

Lightning flashed, and something within Dani snapped horribly. Tears began sliding down her pale, pale face. Her raven black hair was dirty and matted with blood. The rags she called clothes were too baggy, blood unpleasantly sticking to the garments and holes and tears everywhere, revealing bruised skin. Her glasses were gone, and she could barely make out the cupboard door.

_Why do they hate me so? _

**LINE**

Petunia Dursley wasn't a beauty. Yes, she was beautiful outside, but inside, she was a torrent of envy, jealously, hatred and utter discontentment. Her horsey neck didn't hide her pretty sharp features, not her skinny, lithe body, either. Petunia Dursley is truly not a woman you would like to cross.

She was a neat freak, she was condescending and sharp. She had little to no care for any other life force save her mother, father, few friends and immediate family. She had only a few good attributes: she was patient, diligent, hardworking, of average intelligence and sly.

But that was it.

Really.

But Petunia Dursley had a legitimate reason why.

_... Flashback... _

_Petunia skipped merrily through the meadow, giggling girlishly. Petunia was wearing a short sleeveless yellow dress and doll shoes, but its beauty was marred by the mud all over it. _

_"I shall find you, Lily!" shouted Petunia. Petunia and this "Lily" person were playing hide and seek, the sun shining upon Petunia and Lily- well, wherever Lily is, anyway. Tinkling laughter was heard, and as if it was all scripted, edited, Petunia _perfectly _laughed a tinkling chuckle, hearing Lily's giggles in the distance. It was a picture perfect scene. _

_But it did not last. _

_Petunia saw a boy in the distance, and inwardly smiled. Severus Snape, was it? One of Lily's friends, Petunia remembered. Deciding to indulge the boy before finding Lily, Petunia waved at the pale-skinned boy. His greasy, black hair looked unkempt, and he was blearily looking at everything. Had he just been roused from his slumber?_

_"Hello, Severus!" Petunia smiled. Severus shyly smiled back. _

_"Hello... Petunia, was it?" _

_"That's my name, Sevvie!" Severus made a face at the nickname, but did not dare to comment. _

_"Where is Lily?" he asked instead. Petunia's smile widened. _

_"She's playing Hide and Seek with me, so we don't really know where she is, do we now?" Petunia giggled. Suddenly, a red and green blur raced to Severus and Petunia, entrapping them in a ferocious hug. _

_"Tuny! Sev! Are you guys friends now?" Lily asked, eyes bright. Petunia nodded enthusiastically. _

_"Oh, yes! Severus is nice." Petunia smirked slightly, and jumped on Lily. Lily's eyes widened and she squeaked. "Haha, found you!" _

_Severus smiled as the two girls rolled on the floor, Lily's green dress clashing with Petunia's yellow. The sun was out, illuminating the perfect world of these three children. Everything was peaceful. _

_"Haha!" Lily laughed. "Stop it, Tuny!" _

_"Never!" Petunia said. She opened her mouth to say something else, when suddenly, the ground beneath her vanished. "AHH!" she yelled in fright. _

_She began tumbling down, her garments tangling her legs up. She screamed and flailed her arms, tears of pain escaping her dull brown eyes and hands desperately trying to find something to grab. She landed painfully on rock, and she screamed in pain. _

_"LILY!" she shouted, crying. "SEVERUS!" _

_There was no answer. _

_... End Flashback... _

Petunia stumbled in the bathroom, face pale. She didn't want to remember... no... she didn't... ugh. Stumbling into the freak's room and glaring at her, she kicked the unconscious girl and left the cupboard. She didn't notice green eyes flashing open, but void of emotion.

**LINE**

Meaningless. It's all _meaningless. _She couldn't even fight against her _muggle _relatives. How pathetic was she? If only the wizarding world could see her now. What will they think? The press will probably have a freaking field day, she sneered.

Nowadays, she barely felt happiness. How many days had passed, how many days since Tom's promised visit? How many days of suffering, how many days of self-loathing, how many _more _days should she stay in this slaughterhouse, this _abattoir?! _How many _more _days shall she wait for her impending doom, her evitable _demise? How many more _years?!

All Dani ever felt these days were anger. She didn't really know if it was aimed at her relatives or herself.

Maybe both.

**Dani: Okay, now. You can run screaming now.**

**Tom: Do it in a dignified manner!**


	13. No One Else Has This Madness

**SOOO SORRY! **

**I have no stable Internet, and I'm kinda dying. I was only able to survive because of Skyrim, oh and Internet Sharing. But anyways, while I still have Internet... *shoves chapter in your face* HERE!**

A morning at Privet Drive was the very last thing Dani wanted to go through, but she had to. It was a dreadful affair, Dudley Dursley sneering at her all day long, Vernon Dursley yelling and punching her, Petunia Dursley with the occasional backhand. Dudley even threw a few kicks here and there. Dani felt her ire slowly beginning to show, but she didn't give a damn.

She could now be labeled as a complete mess. Her hair was in tangles, her face bruised, dirty and pale, bags sunken deep on her face, clothes even in a worse condition than yesterday, if that was possible. Her once intelligent and sharp emerald green eyes dulled to a murky green, void of emotion.

Seconds were days to Dani, who was desperately trying to hold on to reality.

Every passing moment was pure torture for Dani.

The only thing she ever did now was write and sing in the darkness, embracing the life of agony and fear. She kept on singing December's Grave constantly, making Petunia scream and throw glass at her. Dani could _feel _her hatred slowly abating away, being replaced by emptiness.

How... quaint.

She was so foolish, asinine and fatuous! Her adjudication was beyond disagreeable! Oh, how the mighty had fallen, fallen too deep for emancipation! She yearned for redemption, redemption for her sins. Why is it that if I get too blithe, captivated in joy and was exultant, something dissatisfactory shall pop up next? Dani thought pessimistically. She would then drown in her anguish, bleakness, despondency and disconsolateness.

Dani exhaled, then curled up in a lowly fetal position, languishing for the sweet taste of laxity.

It did not last.

"FREAK! GET IN HERE!" the cacophonous, jangly voice of Vernon Dursley bellowed. Dani blanched and shut her eyes, a feeling of foreboding creeping in under her skin. She fumbled with her cupboard door, but managed to stumble out.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Her voice was deeper than it was when she was in her first year at Hogwarts. Her voice was inharmonious, the opposite of her voice back at first year. When did she scrutinizing and comparing? Dani snapped out of it when a blimp hand grabbed at her scrawny throat. Dani didn't react; she found no point to.

"Make us some breakfast! Now!"

How 'bout I make you a poisoned waffle? Dani thought darkly. Her eyes widened when her Uncle's hand connected with her back. "GET MOVING!"

She cooked the bacon, hands already used to cooking them. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when oil made its way to her hand. She didn't even wince.

When will Tom come? she asked herself. I don't want him to see me like this... so _weak. _

_"FREAK!" _

**LINE**

Tom dressed in an emerald green shirt and denim pants, and tied his shoes. Today, he was going to meet Dani's aunt and uncle, and he hoped he looked presentable enough. He wanted to hide his bruises and scars, too, so he brought his jacket with him. He looked around his room and felt for his wand, making sure he didn't leave anything important. He was about to leave, but then paused as he saw his faithful knife. Tilting his head slightly, he nodded, then stuffed it in his pocket. Nodding slightly, he walked out of his room and out the orphanage, summoning the Knight Bus.

He had a feeling this was going to end badly.

But... if he was wrong, maybe he could stay with Dani and her relatives. Maybe he could be adopted, and Dani and him could be brother and sister...

Tom shook his head. He better not get his hopes up.

"Welcome tuh them Knight Bus! The name's Stan Shunpike, and I'm them conduct'r for tuhday!" Shunpike smiled. Tom nodded, silencing him by handing him twelve sickles. He stepped in the Knight Bus, then sat on a chair.

"Where tuh?"

"Surrey, Number Four Privet Drive." Tom answered.

"Uh, shuckie. That ain't that far, bu' there's traffic! We gotta move, Peter, ol' pal!" Stan exclaimed. Suddenly, Tom felt the bus lurch, and then they were off. Tom gripped the armrests tightly as the bus swerved, but didn't show any other signs of discomfort other than that. He bit his lip, and then relaxed.

After four minutes and twenty-three seconds, he was finally off of the Knight Bus, and staring at Dani's house. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward. He hear the Knight Bus moving for a while, and off it was. Tom exhaled, and stepped back.

What if he wasn't welcome?

Tom breathed in and out. No, if he wanted to go mad, he'll go back to the Orphanage. If he wanted to live, he'll just have to _step and knock._

_Step... _

_... Step... _

_... Step... _

Was he really gonna do this?

_... Step... _

_... Step... _

Why did he feel so uneasy?

_... Step... _

_... Step... _

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _

Tom waited a bit, waiting for someone to answer. He fiddled with his thumbs, sometimes knocking again. After ten minutes, he deflated, then stepped back. Maybe that's why Dani hadn't answered, Tom thought bitterly.

He walked back, planning to hail a taxi this time.

**LINE**

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

He's here...

...

Uncle Vernon doesn't seem to hear the sharp yet soft knocks belonging to Tom.

Damn it! Damn it all!

Uncle Vernon had his belt out and was whipping her back. Blood gushed out of her skin, and she was coughing up the red liquid. Her closed wounds reopened, and this was _hell. _

It hurt... so damn much.

Help...

_CRACK!_

_TOM!_

_CRACK! _

_RIDDLE!_

_CRACK!_

_TOM!_

"Argh!" Dani kicked Vernon sharply in the knees and pounded on the wooden door. She rushed out and ran, eyes widened. Something triggered in her mind, something snapped. Dani didn't have time to think, though. Her body connected with Tom.

"TOM!" Dani cried, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tom stumbled, but held her tightly. Dani whimpered and Tom outright shouted as he felt the blood there.

"What the hell?!" Tom swore sharply, head snapping to Vernon.

**LINE**

Who... _dared _to do this to her?!

Why would _anyone _want to _hurt Dani?_

Sweet, sweet _Dani... _

Tom didn't know it, but his eyes flashed red as they landed on a _fat, fat, FAT _man who burst outside, belt in hand. He held the smaller girl by the waist, careful not to touch the wounds.

"Who are you?" the man demanded. Tom's eyes darkened, and flashed red again. He watched as the man's face pale with dark satisfaction.

**(Warning: Non-graphic... murder scene? Yeah, that's it.)**

"You're worst nightmare." Tom's knife was suddenly in his palm. He let go of Dani and faster than the eye can see, stabbed the man on his shoulder.

"Don't kill my uncle, Tom!" Her _uncle?! _

_This _was her kind and loving uncle?!

Merlin, he needed some whiskey.

The man's screams were music to his ears, his ugly, vomit-green aura growing dimmer. He grabbed the knife and sneered at the man.

"If you call the police, I swear, I _will _destroy you, just as you destroyed Dani." Tom crouched, lightly running the knife on the man's face. He pressed it lightly on his cheek, watching as blood trickled down the man's face.

Suddenly, he was thrown off with massive force, and landed straight on a rock. Hissing in pain, he flung the knife at the man, who tried to grab it, but ended up slashing his palm instead. He screamed. Tom wandlessly summoned his knife and advanced.

"Dani, he's not your uncle." With that, Tom's blade sliced through the skin of Vernon Dursley. He twisted it, pinning the man to the floor. After he retrieved his knife, he stood up and kicked the man hard.

**(Murder Scene END) **

Tom watched as the life started draining out of the man impassively. This pathetic excuse for a human almost killed Dani! Tom seethed. He stood up, grabbing Dani's hand. She sniffed, but stood up.

"I'm so sorry," Dani said brokenly.

"I'm sorry, too." Tom whispered, before they disappeared. The last thing he saw was the sun setting.

**LINE**

Tom appeared in the backyard of his orphanage, breathing hard. His brain hadn't even had the chance to process everything that had happened. He needed to leave with Dani. He needed to solve this mystery.

Suddenly, small, frail hands wrapped around his neck. Tom felt Dani's head rest upon his shoulder. "Thank you, Tom." she said hoarsely. Tom hugged Dani back, a small smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Dani." he murmured back. Tom didn't expect warmth to engulf his entire being. He closed his eyes and savored this feeling. Soon enough, they had to pull away. Suddenly, Tom realized something.

"I can't see your aura," he murmured. Dani's eyes widened slightly.

"I can't see yours, either." she murmured, her eyes flickering close and open. Tom caught her before she fell. He slung one of Dani's arms over his shoulders and supported Dani by pulling her by the waist to the orphanage's back door. She winced as Tom's fingers accidentally brushed upon a wound. "Sorry for all the blood on your clothes." she ducked her head.

"Hey," Tom said gently, knowing Dani was in a fragile state as of then. "Blood on my clothes is something you shouldn't worry about.

Dani smiled. "You're wearing the clothes I bought for you."

"Of course."

Tom helped Dani go up the stairs, thanking his lucky stars no one went out of their dormitories. He supported her all throughout the walk to Room 27. He twisted the doorknob and kicked the door gently open, then half-carried Dani to the bed. He closed the door and hurried to Dani to tend her injuries and watch over her.

"You also have some injuries, Riddle. Take care of yourself first." Dani tried to move out of the bed, but Tom put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest, Dani. Just rest." Dani looked uncertain, but laid back down. Tom stood up to go fetch his muggle first-aid kit. He dumped his bloody knife in the sink and went back to Dani. He unzipped the bag and fished out some bandages for the minor wounds. He gently peeled off Dani's shirt and wrapped gauze around her torso. Wincing as Dani flinched. Sighing as huge parts of the gauze immediately turned red, he set to work on the minor wounds. He applied dittany and bandaged her up pretty well. This was a slow healing process, and Tom was worried because he wasn't a professional doctor or Healer, but Dani would only become better with magic. Rubbing his hands, he wished for Dani to heal. A strange blue light that was bordering on white engulfed his palms. He lightly ran his fingers on Dani's body, pleased as he saw a small, bleeding scratch he didn''t bandage close.

Exhausted, Tom slipped under the covers with Dani. He wandlessly turned off the lights and flickered his eyes shut.

**LINE**

The next morning, Dani woke up, feeling refreshed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, smiling as she saw Tom beside her, sleeping. She swung her legs off of the bed and stood up, wincing as some sort of dull pain acted up on her whole body. She limped towards the other side of the bed and frowned when she saw Tom's bloody clothes. She brought out her hand and whispered, _"Episkey!" _and she felt Tom's body reacting to her spell. Smiling softly, she snapped her fingers, and his clothes were replaced by baby blue pajamas. She carried the bloody garments to the sink, and with another wandless spell, cleaned them. She saw the knife, bit her lip and cleaned that too. After a moment's thought, she placed a Notice-Me-Not spell and placed it on Tom's desk. Sighing unhappily, she wondered what her next move was going to be.

Should she run from Riddle? Nah, that was a bit of an asshole move.

Okay. Let's run through the list.

1) What did she have _now? _

Nothing. Except rags and Tom, nothing. Wait, there was Tom's knife... a slash to the wrist would solve everything...

... Nah.

2) What did she have that she could obtain later on?

A heck a lot of gold. Oh, and...

... one of the Potter's Villas.

She could've hit herself just right there and then. She could just simply travel with Riddle and head to the Potter Villa she owned. As simple as that! Sighing irritably, she started looking around. With a flick of her hand, everything was packed neatly in the two trunks Tom owned. She would have to get her stuff back from the Dursleys, but at least she had her wa...

Where was her wand?!

Wait a minute, Dani realized. These aren't my clothes... These are the clothes I bought for Riddle...

Dani smiled, summoning her wand. Maybe Tom did have a heart. Dani could now see how ridiculous the clothes looked on her, but at least they weren't as baggy as _Dudley's _clothes. She also didn't have the heart to resize them to fit her perfectly. She looked at Riddle, but then paused.

She couldn't see Riddle's aura.

And she couldn't find it in her to care.

She looked out the window to try to see where they were. They appeared to be somewhere in the city, and this must be Tom's dreadful orphanage. Dani felt dread settle at the pit of her stomach when she realized that she had lied to Tom about her family, even though Tom didn't lie about the orphanage. It certainly fit his description: "grey, dull, boring and every orphan's living hell" seemed to be as accurate as it can get.

She closed her eyes and sighed again. She should wake Riddle up.

She crouched to meet Riddle's face and winced, but then shook him awake anyway. "Riddle," she softly called. "Riddle..."

Tom stirred, eyes blearily blinking open. "Ugh... what time is it?" he yawned.

Dani shrugged. "It's morning. Riddle sighed and sat up, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I can't see your aura," he stated matter-of-factly. Dani nodded.

"I can't see yours too," she admitted. Tom looked around and spotted his knife.**(1) **He grabbed it then winced as Dani flinched at the sight of the knife. His eyes never leaved Dani's face.

"Danyte..." Tom trailed off, sighing again. "Look, so far this is the only place we could stay in. I'm sorry if you have to be reminded every single time-"

"That's not true." Dani spoke, her voice softer than it was before. "I own many estates, and I already have a villa in mind."

**LINE**

Tom didn't want to ask why Dani didn't head to the villa straight away, because he feared that Dani didn't know either.

He was right, sadly.

**LINE**

Dani appeared at the villa, Tom grasping her hand. She shuddered, nausea coming to her and hitting her full force. She staggered towards the door and twisted the doorknob, the wards recognizing Dani and Tom as its owners.

It looked small and crappy on the outside, but inside... well, it was an entirely different story.

It was like a mansion was inserted in the small makeshift building. It was beautifully modern, thankfully. With carpeted brown floors and peach walls, white staircases covered by the same carpets they used for the flooring, the first floor looked homey enough. Tom looked surprised to see modern, rich yellow lighting instead of chandeliers and torches. Dani smiled, then conjured up a sphere of ice. "I've picked out your room, but I know you could change the color scheme if you don't like it. You can edit your room." Dani said, before waving Tom goodbye. "I'll get lunch later, but I too have to customize my room."

Tom blinked. "A-alright. I'll just go do that." Tom waved hesitantly, before smiling too, then following the impatient sphere hastily as it began to move. Dani herself went up the winding staircase and went to the room across from Tom's. Before entering her room however, she closed her eyes, then just blasted two spells rom her hands when she came as to not see the hideous red and green combination. It felt like Christmas. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at the dark blue walls outlined with a dirty white. The white bed had a dark blue comforter, and the table and chair were a dark mahogany. Bookshelves were made of the same wood as the table and chair, but so were the side-tables. Dani didn't go for the bed, but she conjured up a hammock and crashed in it, savoring the moment of luxury, pulling her feet up so they wouldn't drag across the brown carpeted floor.

She sighed and closed her eyes, totally forgetting about the promised lunch.

When she awoke, the first thing she saw was dark brown eyes staring at her. She shouted in surprise, falling out of her hammock. She expected to feel pain, but didn't feel anything. Dani suspected Tom cast a cushioning charm.

Tom smirked at her. "Ready to go, m'lady?"

Dani scowled. "I haven't even prepared lunch yet."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You and I both know you don't need to cook. I could just literally conjure them from thin air."

"What if I put you in a vacuum? Will you be able to do what you claim?" challenged Dani. Tom's smirk widened.

"I could also conjure it from nothingness." Dani groaned.

"Whatever you say..." she muttered, picking herself up. She yawned. "Let's go down, then."

When she went out, Tom opened his bedroom to get a book or something of the other, and Dani managed to sneak a peak at Tom's bedroom's color scheme. She nearly rolled her eyes at his own black and white bedroom.

**LINE**

"When are we gonna get your stuff back from the Dursleys?" Tom bit his chicken and swallowed it down quickly. Dani shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow. I've already did my summer homework, anyways. No need to worry." Dani sliced her pork chop, impaling it with her fork and inserting it in her mouth.

"It's already August 28, Dani. I would've expected you to have already done so." Tom muttered. "By the way, your birthday's on July 31, right?"

"Yeees..." Dani trailed off suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason." Tom said off-handedly. "Mine is on December 31, by the way."

"Interesting..." Dani said simply, swallowing her pork chops down.

"Very," Tom agreed mockingly, taking a sip of his water. "I suggest already getting it now."

"You think the Dursleys would hear the racket when I magically appear in my cupboard? I think not," Dani said sarcastically, scooping up some rice. Tom's eye twitched. Dani frowned, thinking upon what she said. Silence reigned, until Dani figured it out. Her eyes widened.

"_Your _cupboard, Dani?" he drawled, back straight and voice slightly louder. Dani nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She tilted her head downwards, feeling small and pathetic. How could she let that slip?

"Your cupboard then," he curtly nodded himself, vanishing the plates and food once they were done. "I'll get your stuff."

"Thank you," Dani bit her lip.

**LINE**

That night, Tom appeared in Privet Drive. Descending into a low crouch, he sneaked into the front yard of the Dursleys, wandlessly opening it. Creeping inside, he located the cupboard door and opened that too, seeing Dani's stuff immediately.

That wasn't the only thing he saw.

Underneath all the luggage was a small, thin mattress and a blanket. On the walls were writings and some drawings. Looking them over, Tom recognized Dani's style of drawing and writing. He clenched his fists.

He heard sobbing upstairs, two people sobbing. Ah yes, the rest of the muggle and pathetic family. Appearing outside the house, he placed a Notice-Me-Not on himself, then watched the house intently.

The whole house suddenly was on fire. It didn't start small, but it appeared to be that roaring flames just suddenly appeared, and did not damage any other house besides Number Four.

**LINE**

_Bones of the dead_

_Words left unsaid_

_As thick as pencil lead_

_Were the lies that were said_

_Red painted the walls_

_And coated the halls_

_And as my strength falls_

_No one answers my call_

_Drowning pit of sadness_

_Abyss of badness_

_No more gladness _

_In this world of madness_

Dani jumped and slammed her notebook shut when two sharps on the door startled her from her concentration. She crossed the room and opened the door, looking up to meet Tom's eyes.

"Hello. I got your stuff." Tom said carelessly. Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Did you murder the Dursleys?" she asked slowly. Tom shrugged.

"Maybe."

They looked at each other, and laughed. To themselves, it was laughter of happiness and gladness, but to the spectator, it was the laughter of madness.

_I may be insane_

_And I may be inane_

_And it might rain_

_But I'm happy. _

**Not happy with this chapter, but TAKE IT!**


End file.
